un nuevo torneo
by c-erika
Summary: un nuevo toreneo inicia y la vida de nuestros personajes cambiaran. advertencia: es un len x Pilika, Ana x Yoh , tamox Horo horo, y no, no copie el titulo actualizado
1. el inicio del toreneo de shamanes

(prologo) Dos meses han transcurrido desde nuestras aventuras en la aldea apache. Nunca eh podido saber que habrá pasado realmente hao, si murió o si revivirá Pero desde entonces hemos regresado a nuestra vida contidiana, habese pienso que todo fue un sueño pero todos sabemos que no lo es. Realmente me parese caprichoso que los grandes espiritus nos hayan echo regresar a nuestras vidas contidianas bueno ya no tanto..... (capitul 1°)El inicio  
  
Manta caminaba por la calle pensando en las ultimas palabras de su mejor amigo "por que no vas a comer con nosotros, presiento que algo grande va a pasar" "algo grande va a pasar"- repitió manta en una voz apenas audible. Las cosas que pasaban por la cabeza de manta eran muchas ,ya que si Yoh presentía algo uno tenia que darle su merito; y en el quedaba la pequeña esperanza que lo que presentía Yoh fuera la continuación del torneo la llegar a la residencia Asakura y dio un tremendo grito cuando vio a Ana que estaba cocinando lla que eso implicaría un castigo a Yoh gracias a que este había echo el desayuno con las sobras de la cena y pensaba cocinar el para no tener un escarmiento; pero no era Anna la única sorpresa Len también estaba presente en la casa Asakura.  
  
"hola manta" - dijo el sin hacerle caso al grito echo por manta y le en señalo un lugar donde el podía sentarse  
  
un poco desilusionado Manta se sentó a esperanza de que el torneo continuara se había esfumado ,pero se le formo una sonrisa al recordar algo  
  
"Yoh"- dijo algo divertido- "que paso con..." manta no había terminado la frase cuando Yoh lo interrumpió  
  
"me tendré que aguantar" -expresó Yoh con su típica sonrisa "len ,no vayas a mal interpretar las cosas pero..."- manta paresia pensar las palabras adecuadas"-"¿que haces aquí?" "mi hermana me pidio que le entregara algunos víveres a Ana"- contesto Len recordando la escena "Ya esta lista la cena" menciono Ana interrumpiendo  
  
****en otro lugar***  
  
"¡Ryu!"- el mencionado parao su moto para ver quien le llamaba "Horohoro"-que milagro encontrarte "lo mismo digo ya an pasado dos meses" "me pregunto cuanto mas seguiremos Así" un silencio se hizo presente hasta que horo horo lo rompio "oye me hermana y yo vamos a cenar nos acompañas" "seria un placer" Caminaron hasta que llegaron a una tienda de campaña  
  
"Pilika" "si"-dijo esta sin mirar "recuerdas a Ryu" "mmmmmmmmm"-pilika paresia esforzarse para recordad-"el que tenia menos de 400" "ejem...si" "lo recuerdo ¿por? "va a cenar con nosotros" "Que"- dijo pilita al fin volteando "ups...Ryu ¿por qué no te sientas...."- pilita miraba algo como una silla alrededor de la fogata pero solo encontro las tres pequeñas sillas que utilizaban "ejem en la silla" Ryu se sento mientras observaba el rió que tenia el lugar La cena continuo con normalidad pero Ryu quemo su comida  
  
****en alguna parte de la ciudad****  
  
" ¿y cuando es tu fusión? " - pregunto un cocinero "¿como se te pudo olvidar algo tan importante?"- pregunto chocolobe quitandole la vista a unos gatitos "jejeje espero que allas echo chistes nuevos porque queremos sentirmos orgullos de ti" se fue dejando nervioso a chocolobe que no habia echo ningun nuevo  
  
***en Londres ***  
  
"lo se ya me voy a dormir" - dijo lizerd al parecer le dio al blanco lía que morphy parecía feliz  
  
asi pasaron la noche nuestros personajes. En medio de la noche paso una estrella fugaz todos la notaron y pidieron un deseo: Que el torneo vuelva a empezar "gracias por la comida"-y subió a su habitación se escucho y un grito de felicidad "que rayos haces Yoh" Grito ana una vez en la habitación Yoh no respondió miro a todos los presente y sus ojos se posaron en len "lélo"- dijo Yoh sin fijarse en lo que dijo y al mismo tiempo entregándole el oráculo virtual "a quien le dices lélo"- exigió len notable mente enojado "yo dije eso" penso en voz alta Yoh-"mmmmmmm aahhhhhhhh no dije lelo dije leélo, de leer" "leer que"- repelo len "el oráculo" "esta bien mhjmhj"-se aclaro la garganta y leyó-" a todos los participantes del torneo hemos decidido comenzar de nuevo el torneo con nuevos y viejos integrantes en dos semanas corran la voz a todos los shamanes que conozcan. Para darles una segunda oportunidad a los que no participaron. Todos los shamanes tendrán que pasar por ciertas pruebas mostrando sus aptitudes para lograr ser shamanes. Necesitaran fuerza, aptitud y lógica las pruebas seran las siguientes:  
  
***en otra parte***  
  
en la primera parte el %50 será descalificado haciendo torneos que serán en distintas partes de E.U.A y México no se permitirá que lleguen tarde. Solo tendrá 5 minutos de tolerancia. Se permitirá equipos pero probablemente tendrán que luchar contra ustedes.- chocolobe paro al parecer ya tenia algo que haser  
  
***en una montaña***  
  
en la segunda parte se eliminara aun %25 del numero inicial ya que se les dará un acertijo que tendrán que resolver. Los otros contrincantes pueden tener pistas valiosas así que tendrán que intercambiar oh batallar por ellas(se pueden hacer equipos).- dijo horo horo  
  
***en Inglaterra****  
  
"y finalmente se hará un torneo en la aldea apache donde se decidiría al rey shaman, tendrán que hacer equipos de tres y tendrán a un integrante quesea completamente nuevo".-termino lizerd-"morphy ¿sabes donde esta el teléfono de Yoh?"- y como si hubiera lanzado un hechizo el teléfono sonó- "¿hola?....hola Yoh.....si lo se......bien estaré allí en un mes......si será difícil dividirnos..........que bien que manta participe.........¿¡que ¡? Ana esta bien que participe pero como que tamao ........esta bien pero aun nos faltan.......Pilika va a participar como la pueden dejar..........bueno tendré que soportarlo pero falta un integrante........pero no lo podemos dejar a la suerte........okey estaré allí en un mes....si.....bye"-colgó el teléfono -morphy mañana debemos de entrenar  
  
comentarios del autor. Hola espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo por que e mi opinión pudo estar mucho mejor. ¿qué pasara en el torneo de shamanes?¿choclote seguira con sus malos chistetes?¿alguien habra cambiado? Sigan leyendo por que luego el fic estará bueno y si no lo saben este es un ren x pilita Yoh x ana y a tamao....mejor manden reviews sobre eso por que no tengo idea; si quieren mas parejas manden un review donde digan cuales a: erikah1991@hotmail.com 


	2. una llegada y un entrenamiento muy

(capitulo 2) "la llegada y un entrenamiento muy difícil"  
  
"El avión de Londres a aterrizado" "¡Lizerd a llegado!-grito Ryu logrando alejar a toda la gente del lugar Ryu volteo y vio a Lizerd con todo y maletas(que rápido) "Lizerd como lograste llegar tan rápido y encontrarnos"-Ryu estaba abrazando tan fuerte a Lizerd que pensó que se le romperían las costillas "bueno encontrarlos no fue tan difícil"-dijo con algo de dificultad-"y Ryu no sé tu pero yo necesito las costillas" "eh???????"-Ryu no-se habia dado cuenta de lo que hacia-"a sí claro" "muy bien como decía llegue aquí tan rápido por que me fui en menores y me sacaron antes para que no me confundieran con la bola" "lizerd"-dijo Ana con algo de malicia-"donde te vas a hospedar" "bien no eh pensado mucho en eso...." "bien té que das con nosotros"-dijo yoh sin preocupaciones "Yoh"- dijo ana con su tono usual-"por si no te haz dado cuenta.....TENEMOS HOSPEDADOS A TODOS TUS AMIGOS" "uno mas no hace daño annita" "mmmmmmmmmm pero los invitados tendrán que hacer todos los quehaceres, y eso te incluye a ti Yoh" "Oigan... ya nos podemos ir por favor"-dijo pilika algo desganada no pudo hablar con NADIE, por que su hermano había estado interrumpiendo cada conversación que tenia con algún chico, ana había estado pensando como castigar a Yoh, Tamao es muy tímida, y Jun... simplemente no tenían de que hablar, es decir ya estaban teniendo puntos en común pero una chica no puede hablar con otra chica de cosas de chicas con niños alrededor. (creo que son muchas chicas) *******ya en la casa****** "y como nos vamos a organizar"-comento manta "pues Yoh y yo en la misma habitación"-dijo ana sin Querer dar discusión "Pero señorita Ana entonces una niña tendrá que dormir con un niño" "No hay problema Pilika puede dormir con su hermano.............ESPEREN MEJOR NO"-al parecer la itako recordó algo desagradable lo cual hizo que los hermanos pusieran una sonrisa-"mejor len con jun." "no pienso dormir con mi hermano habla dormido y no deja descansar"-renegó jun muy enojada "okey que los chicos elijan primero"-propuso ana "yo con lizerd"-dijo Ryu con rapidez "bien Ryu con lizerd "pues yo no pienso dormir compartir habitación con un niño"-dijo jun "A mí me gustaría mas estar con una chica"-comento tamao con un tono carmesí en sus mejillas. "bien tamao con jun"dijo la Itako "pues yo no quiero dormir con len" se apresuro chocolove "quien querría"dijo Horo Horo "bien horo horo con chocolobe" "por favor fausto..." "muy bien fausto y manta"finalizo la itako-" eso significa que..." "esto no se puede quedar Así"-dijeron 3 voces al hunismo (Horo Horo, Chocolobe y pilika) "¿Quién quiere que se quede así?"- 7 manos alzaron la mano dejando la de lizerd ,manta, pilika, y len "ni modo mayoria de votos"-sentencio ana-"ahora todos a dormir" "a dormir aun con todo este embrollo"-empezo pilita pero vio la mirada de Ana que asustaba a cualquier valiente y solo ella la podía hacer "Aquí se acaba la discusión"-termino ana empujando a pilita y a len a su habitación. "supongo... "-dijo pilika con la mirada abajo, cuando Ana cerro la puerta- que nos tendremos que acostumbrar "realmente a mi no me importa con tal que no me molestes"-menciono con rapidez len "len....."-comenzó pilika para iniciar conversación.-"me puedes dejar la cama junto a la ventana" "tomala" "gracia............realmente.........no eres como pensaba" len prefrió no hablar ¿que podía decir? Y realmente no le debía importar que pensara pilika ¿o sí? "bueno........len te podrías ir al baño o algo para que yo me cambie, por favor, por que si no quieres, yo soy la que me voy" "no es necesario"-len ya había tomado su ropa eh ido al baño ******************en el cuarto de ana*************** "ana no crees que fuiste algo dura con pilika y len"-Yoh no paresia estar muy seguro de la dedición de la Itako "lo hice por ellos" "no entiendo"(por alguna razón no se me hace raro) "no te haz dado cuenta" "mmmmmmmmmmm..............no" "yoh, eres un despistado"-finalizo ana-"aun que eso me..." "oye ya enserio, que es lo que no me eh dado cuenta" "que len no molesta para nada a pilika como lo hace con los demás" "ehhhhhhhh pero sí a ti tampoco té molesta" "es por que ya sabe las consecuencias" "Hooooooooooo"  
  
*******en otro cuarto****** "oye tamao"-dijo jun con una mirada un tanto maliciosa "Sí señorita jun" "que tal si esta noche hablamos de cosas de chicas" "Cosas de ¿chicas?" "si como cual niño te gusta" "ehhhhhhhh pues en realidad a mí me gusta..............." **************en la otra habitación*********** "no puedo creer que a pilika le hay tocado con len ¿por qué no simplemente le toco con fausto"-horo horo aun no podía creer que su hermana compartiera habitación "tienes miedo de que len se aproveche de tu hermanita" "chocolobe" "Sí horo horo" "lárgate"-horo horo apenas termino de decir la frase chocolobe ya estaba cayendo de la ventana-"bien ya me desahogue" ****en la habitación de pilika**** "adelante"- dijo pilika cuando escucho la puerta y después se pudo escuchar la puerta correr "gracias len, mañana yo me pasare al baño" "en realidad a mi no me importaba, pero me parece buen trato" "bueno, buenas noches" "Buenas noches pilika"- pilika que se quedo algo sorprendida si en realidad era difícil imaginarse que compartiría cuarto con len y que él lo soportaría era aun más difícil imaginarse que este len le hubiera dicho por su nombre y buenas noches. ****************Al día siguiente*************** "muy bien muchachos les voy a presentar a su nueva maestra de atletismo"- dijo jun un tanto sin preocupaciones de lo que sus amigos dijeran "hermana antes de cualquier cosa dinos por que nos levantaste a las 3 de la madrugada" "len, lo hago para que se acostumbren a levantarse temprano y acostarse tarde" "Pero jun"- pilika paresia algo inconforme""yo me puedo levantar a las 3 de la madrugada si me duermo a las 7:00 de la noche, pero cuando tu dices tarde supongo que te refieres a las 11, 12 de la noche." "pues por eso te voy a acostumbrar en un mes" "hay, yo debo de dormir 8 horas" "pues, ¡no me importa¡"- dijo jun pareciéndose solo un poquito a ana-"como desia su maestra es ella....y se llama kazumi" "Muy bien y como primera clase, tendrán que trotar alrededor de la casa 25 beses como calentamiento.....¡ahora!" *******después de un rato******** "Se...ño... rita...jun...por...que ...no ....nos ...dio...en....tre...na....mien... to....usted"dijo tamao tratando de obtener aire ya que le bobeaba terriblemente la cabeza (hey eso en verdad pasa cuando te falta aire e hiciste ejercicio). "pues veras, iba que tener que entrenar a quien sabe cuanto niños y no iba a gastarme haciéndolo aparte de que ella lo hace mejor que yo" "Hermana creo que te sobre pasaste un poco"- dijo len viendo que las tamao y Pilika ya se iban a desmayar aparte de que él apenas pudo recibir de nuevo el aire él. Menos cansado era Yoh que cuando llego, respiro unas cuantas veces(bueno en realidad bastantes veces) y regreso a la normalidad "muy bien, ya descansaron lo suficiente ahora vamos a hacer gimnasia para que no se en fríen y después vamos a hacer carreras de este extremo al otro y Lugo regresar con descanso de 2 minutos" los primeros en hacer carreras fueron yoh y ana, yoh gano por una nariz(y eso que no la tiene muy larga) después horo horo y len, horo horo iba ganando hasta que al final len decidió ir a maxima velocidad " una forma inteligente de ganar"-halago pilika -"el error de mi hermano fue ir mas rápido al principio que la final" depuse compitieron chocolobe y lizerd, lizerd gano pero tuvo que hacer una reñida competencia con chocolobe lugo Fausto y Ryu........la verdad quedaron en empate luego tamao y Pilika ..............la verdad esta pilika teniamas rapidez y resistencia que tamao así que gano por unos cuantos centímetros después compitieron manta y ..... "veamos con quien vas a competir" la maestra estaba indecisa no había puesto a manta con los otros por su tamaño y los demás le pudieron ganar por 5m o mas. "jun por que no lo intentas" "mmmmmmmmmmm, ok" y así jun y manta compitieron y jun gano por un buen cacho(y eso que andaba con su usual vestido) **********la terminar la clase********* "muy bien han de saber que mañana vamos a practicar natación, el miércoles Taikuando, Jueves Kunfu, Viernes gimanacia, Sabado pilates, Domingo Yoga.  
  
********notas de la autora************ ¿quién le gusta a Tamao? ¿los demás entrenamientos estarán difíciles? ¿algun día me mandaran reviews? Todo esto y mas en el próximo capitulo: "las vergüenzas, el cansancio y un corazón noble" hola: pues como les pareció este cap. En mi opinión mejor que el anterior. Este cap. va dedicado a mi prima que me ha ayudado en la forma de esta historia. Ahora por favor ¡manden reviews! A mi me urge recibirlos, por favor, además depende de ustedes con quien se queda tamao por que si siguen así yo pondré a la pareja de mi antojo. Todo tipo de quejas, sugerencias, amenazas a muerte, ántrax, felicitaciones, y simples riviews por favor a : erikah1991@hotmail.com 


	3. cansansios verguenzas y un corazón noble

(Cap.3)"vergüenzas, cansasnsios, y un corazón noble" ***********Martes*********** "muy bien chicos hoy es su practica de natación, para eso eh decidido hacerlo en este estanque"-dijo la maestra como si fuera poca cosa  
  
"que pero si ese estanque esta enorme"- reclamo Ryu viéndolo  
  
"no solo enorme también frió"-dijo manta reconociéndolo  
  
"miren el lado positivo chico"-dijo yoh con su típica cara de todo saldrá bien- "por lo meno nos vamos a despertar"- dijo haciendo notar que la mitad de la clase estaba dormida  
  
(¡por dios eran las 3 de la madrugada y jun no les dejo ir a sus cuartos hasta las 11)  
  
pilika estaba sentada con las piernas flexionadas, su cara cubierta con sus brazos y con la toalla en cima que cubría su traje azul claro.  
  
Tamao estaba parada pero su cabeza en cualquier momento se caía, su toalla estaba por en cima de sus hombros dejando ver un traje rosa.  
  
Ana con un traje de baño color negro, tenia los brazos cruzados y los ojos entrecerrados.  
  
Horo horo con un traje que paresian shorts negro con las bolsas Azules, tenia la posisición de la estatua del pensador solo que su cabeza se resbalaba de su mano.  
  
Chocolobe con un traje amarillo con bolsas negras de la misma marca de la de horo horo, este se recargaba en len que cada tanto se lo quitaba.  
  
si se preguntan donde esta Jun, se durmió después de levantarlos lo cual le tardo un buen rato.  
  
"ahora quiero que se echen al agua"-dijo la maestra sin esperar  
  
"si "-contestaron los únicos despiertos, pero al ver que los demás no le hacían caso a la maestra o mas bien no escucharon a la maestra empujo a ana (oh no grave error)  
  
"¡QUE DIABLOS HASES BRUJA LOCA!"- Con los semejantes gritos de Ana todos dieron un brinco cayendo en el estanque.  
  
"esta helada"- dijo Pilika moviéndose intentando calentarse  
  
"olvide de que esta helada señorita yo no se nadar"-dijo Tamao sujetándose de una roca  
  
"todos hagan 5 vueltas mientras que yo le enseño a nadar a esta niña"-la maestra no tardo mucho en hacer aprender a nadar a Tamao, pero pobres de todos porque que fueron unos ejercicios de lo peor  
  
"muy bien chicos ya terminamos ahora de irse"  
  
"oh no, yo no me pienso ir de aquí, apenas se esta calentando el agua"- dijo ana que ya paresia harta de ser mandada y no mandar  
  
"estoy de acuerdo con la banana"-chocolobe paresia captar la atención de todos pero ana se encargo de darle su famoso golpe.  
  
"ba...nana"-pilika y Tamao estaban confundidos-" ana...banana"-ambas parecían quererse reír pero si se reían imagínese que pasaría con ana.  
  
"muy bien si quieren se quedan y les hago mas entrenamiento"-dijo la maestra tocando el talón de Aquiles  
  
"yo me voy"- dijo rápidamente Horo horo siendo seguido por todos  
  
****miércoles****  
  
"muy bien esta es su clase de taikuando, a si que antes de comenzar denle vueltas a todo el dojo" (creo que se me olvido aclarar eso)  
  
para no ser mortalmente torturados por la psicópata maestra tuvieron que dar vueltas y vueltas y adivinen, mas vueltas.  
  
Luego tuvieron que hacer estupidos gritos (no es por insultar a los que practican taikuando pero mi hermano me traumo haciendo esos gritos cuando tenia apenas 5 años)  
  
"ahora quiero que hagan 100 abdominales o sino les ira muy mal"  
  
"¡que!"- es exclamación fue de todos pero pongamos que 30min después terminaron  
  
"muy bien ahora voy a pasar mi cabez en su estomago mientras voy corriendo"  
  
"que acaso esta loca"- Ana paresia algo sorprendida y asustada, no por la expresión si no que se le quebró la voz y estaba muy pálida y no era la única, algunos casi se desmayan.  
  
"yo se los advertí"  
  
la maestra hizo lo que había dicho pero el resultado no fue el que quería ya que algunos chillaron del dolor (ya se han de imaginar) pero los acostumbrados y obedientes lograron solo gritar un poquitin.  
  
"okey como veo que sufrieron tendremos un descanso de 20min (digan que fue generosa)  
  
"acaso cree que en veinte minutos se me va a quitar este trauma"-dijo pilika con una cara blanca  
  
" me estas desafiando"  
  
"no señora, mi señora mi gran señora"-repuso después de ver lo no creido, lo nunca antes visto.... la mejora de la cara diabolica de Ana (esa ni yo me la trague)  
  
****después de los 20min****  
  
"ahora las tablas, les demostrare como se hace, sosténmelo porfavor"la maestra logro sin ningún esfuerzo romper la tabla.-"inténtenlo hagan una fila."  
  
Bien los resultados creo que son algo obio, todos y cuando digo todos es todos fallaron excepto len  
  
"valla Len lo lograste de un solo intento"- halago pilika  
  
"pilika, yo tambien lo puedo hacer y de un solo intento"  
  
"no te lo creo y no telo puedo creer"  
  
"pues prepárate"-con decir que este Horo horo salto ya se han de imaginar que paso, simplemente se cayo abierto de piernas.  
  
"hermano, no me quedan mas que estas palabras en la cabeza....ME AVERGUENZAS"  
  
ese fue el día de taikuando que tuvieron nuestros amigos, pero en la noche por las 8:00 de la noche  
  
pilika se fue a su habitación, Jun había puesto una alarma que decía si ellos se dormían pero no tenia ganas (wuou que tecnología), tenia vergüenza, su hermano había echo el peor oso de su vida y ella no lo mejoro mucho había fallado en su patada bueno no tan ridículamente como su hermano pero, len lo había logrado y eso significaba que ella podía, lo extraño en esta practica había sido que ella puso las manos no como la mayoría de sus compañeros, es mas ella ni si quiera puso fuerza para romper la tabla, pero ella quería romper la tabla ¿que habría pasado con ella?  
  
"ni hablar tengo que practicar"- pensó en voz alta, pero si salía de su habitación los demás iban a sospechar así que salio por la ventana.  
  
Sin embargo Len decidió ir al dojo era el mejor lugar para pensar, últimamente...es decir desde que se quedo a dormir en la casa de los asakura todo había sido diferente sentía algo extraño como si su corazón esperara algo ¿pero que?  
  
entro al dojo y cuando alzo la vista solo pudo ver como pilika lanzaba una patada a la tabla que era sostenida por una improvisada agarradera. Pilika haba lanzado la misma patada que en la clase,  
  
"buen intento"- al escuchar esto pilika se volteo, Len la había visto y ella solo queria estar sola.-"que haces aquí"  
  
"practicando, tenia energía de mas y quería gastarla"-mintió pilika- "¿pero, y tu?  
  
"quería alejarme de tu hermano que no a dejado de molestar"-len a pesar de no ser esa la principal razón decía la verdad.-"al parecer aun no lo logras"  
  
"si"-pilika paresia desepsionada.-"aun no se lo que me falla"  
  
"así que esa es la verdadera razón"  
  
"¿qué te hace pensar eso?"  
  
"que tu explicación no era lógica, en la comida dijiste que estabas exhausta"  
  
"no soy buena mintiendo verdad"  
  
"por una vez estoy deacuerdo contigo, claro que el ejemplo de tu hermano no ayuda de mucho"  
  
"eso si, si yo soy mala mintiendo el es pésimo"-dijo pilika con algo de gracia.-"len se que esto te parecerá algo raro pero...me...puedes ayudar"  
  
"realmente quieres aprender verdad"  
  
"si"  
  
"esta bien"  
  
"lo dices enserio"  
  
"si"  
  
"okey por donde empezamos"  
  
"por ver que te falla"-dijo len como si fuera lo mas lógico.-"inténtalo de nuevo".-pilika lo intento pero volvía a suceder lo mismo.-"otra vez" paso lo mismo ahí fue cuando len le prendió el foco.-"lo que sucede es que tienes miedo"  
  
"ahora que lo pienso si, fui la ultima y vi el sufrimiento de los demás y cuando llego mi turno sentí muchos nervios"  
  
Al oír esto len se puso atrás de pilika.-"inténtalo de nuevo"  
  
"pero...."  
  
"solo hazlo, o no confías en mi"  
  
"esta bien lo haré".-pilika lo intento de nuevo solo que al patear se dio un resbalón y callo encima de len, sus corazones latían a mil por hora y poco a poco se iban acercando hasta que al fin Pilika reacciono.  
  
"len lo siento"-dijo mientras se paraba y len empezaba a reasignar.  
  
Se sentía como una estupida había arruinado ese momento, pero si ella no estaba enamorada de len, ¿o si?  
  
"no paso nada"  
  
un silencio incomodo reino el lugar, pilika no ceria irse sin lograr romper una tabla y len le había dicho que le ayudaria  
  
"supongo, que lo intento de nuevo"  
  
"si"  
  
pilika intento de nuevo todo pero por una estraña razon ahora tenia mas nervios y lo unico que consiguió fue haserlo como normalmente lo hase.  
  
Fue entonces cuando len hizo la cosa mas impredecible del mundo, la hagarro de la cintura  
  
"inténtalo"  
  
pilika lo volvió a intentar y ahora len interfirió con la patada de tal manera que pilika rompió la tabla, después de la indicación de len que lo intentara de nuevo logro dar otra eficaz patada, así siguió hasta que len la soltó y ella solita lo logro.  
  
"vaya esa fui yo"  
  
"a si es"  
  
"lo...es decir yo......lo.....LO LOGRE"- después de toda la emoción sentida y desahogada-"len muchas gracias por esto"  
  
"de nada pero yo creo que es mejor irnos ya es la hora de dormir"  
  
"si, grasias de nuevo len tienes un corazón muy noble"  
  
Len se quedo sorprendido, eso se lo había dicho a el.  
  
"de...de nada"  
  
*********comentarios de la atora****** Lose es total mente Len y Pilika pero les prometo que el siguiente va ha ser totalmente Ana e Yoh, bueno excepto por unos detalles por ahí  
  
voy a contestar reviews Jos D No sé si hayas leído los primeros comentarios pero necesito la opinión de los lectores sobre las siguientes parejas, aunque creo que se la van chocolobe y Horo horo, y en cuanto a Hao....bueno mejor vete tu imaginando si no ya pierde chiste la historia.  
  
Y este es la ultima respuestas de review (bueno la única) y realmente los necesito POR FAVOR y si siguen asi pondre las parejas de mi antojo en el capitulo 4 y bueno el de mi prima jejeje;  
  
En serio acepto hasta amenazas de muerte y cartas bombas, solo quiero saber que ustedes si ustedes lo leen.  
  
Y todo a:  
  
erikah1991@hotmail.com  
  
el próximo capitulo será "mas entrenamientos y un hielo derretido" 


	4. mas entrenamiento y un hielo derrtido

Advertencia: quiero que sepan que las parejas que son, Len x Pilika, Ana x Yoh y tamao x horo horo nunca las voy a cambiar ni en este ni en otro fic  
  
(cap.4) "mas entrenamiento y un hielo derretido"  
  
*********miércoles********** "muy bien por distintas razones eh cambiado el Kunfu por otro"-dijo la maestra algo cansada de despertarse tan temprano (que no la puedo poner como el símbolo de la perfección)-"patinaje sobre hielo"  
  
"¡SI!"- gritaron pilika y horo horo (creo que es obvio por que)  
  
"esta clase será libre y podrán jugar donde sea"  
  
"¡SI!"- esta ves el grito fue general  
  
"pero nunca podrán pararse hasta terminado las 6 horas"(alguna vez mencione que son seis horas de entrenamiento  
  
"aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"- este grito de decepción podría romper hasta el corazón de Ana  
  
"yo los vigilare"  
  
"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"- Esta vez el grito no fue de decepción si no de Horror.  
  
"ahora iremos caminando a la pista"  
  
"¡que!"  
  
"esto no es entrenamiento es tortura"- sentencio Ana  
  
"Ana...me di cuenta que alguien ya te gano el titulo de torturadora num.1°"- dijo manta algo sorprendido, tanto de que no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo  
  
"manta....por esto te ganas limpiar un cuarto mas"  
  
"no hay problema"  
  
"después de el entrenamiento"  
  
"¡que!, pero Ana que te hice"-Manta se quedo callado pensando.-"o ou, creo saber que te hice"  
  
"Manta, aun no has aprendido nada verdad"- dijo Yoh  
  
"en realidad no Yoh"  
  
"que están murmurando ustedes dos"  
  
"nada mi querida Ana, por"  
  
"mas les vale"  
  
Después de que la maestra le hizo dar vueltas, vueltas y mas vueltas regresaron a la casa Asakura para dos cuadras depuse encontrar la pista.  
  
"¿cómo es posible que nunca me di cuenta"  
  
"Yoh, ahí dice que es nueva"- le dijo manta  
  
"asi"- yoh se quedo un rato viendo la pista y luego vio hasta arriaba un cartel que decía, gran inauguración hoy.-"miren ahí dice gran inauguración"  
  
"no enserio"-dijo ana.-"un momento si es gran inauguración hoy por que estamos tan temprano"  
  
"pedí permiso para ser la primera en usarla"  
  
"eso significa que estaremos totalmente solos" - dijo Ryu que paresia tener algo mas en mente.  
  
Entraron y pudieron observar una pista realmente reluciente.  
  
"y me pueden decir de donde conseguiremos los patines"-dijo len observando todo excepto la pista estaba cerrado  
  
"de eso me encargue yo"- dijo la maestra sacando unos patines de la nada.(no se han preguntado como hacen eso en las caricaturas)- "ahora a patinar"  
  
pilika y horo horo estaban en su punto fuerte, los hombres....le estaban agarrando la onda. pero ana y Tamao no sabían nada de nada.  
  
"hermano vamos a ayudarles a Ana y Tamo"-dijo pilika observando como la itako y Tamao se caían. su hermano asintió y fueron donde ellas.  
  
"les ayudamos"-esta vez fue horo horo el que hablo  
  
"si por favor"- dijo tamao que yacía en el suelo  
  
"hermano tu ayúdale a Tamao, yo me me encargo de Ana" - fue así como ana aprendió a estar un poco a andar en patines.  
  
"los tiburones no saben patinar en hielo, verdad len"- dijo chocolobe provocando a len que se dispuso a perseguirlo por toda la pista pero desafortunadamente choco con ana  
  
"COMO SE TE OCURRE CHOCAR CONMIGO DE FORMA TAN BRUTAL, NO VEZ QUE APENAS ESTOY APRENDIENDO"  
  
"Lo siento"- dijo len parándose y se podia notar un color rojo en sus mejillas (¿len diciendo lo siento y rojo?)  
  
"ana estas bien"- dijo Yoh levantándola y casi cayéndose también  
  
"si"  
  
"¿Ana seguimos con la clase?"- dijo pilika con algo de suplica y preocupación a la vez, lo cual lo notaron todos excepto Yoh.  
  
"claro pilika"- pilika y ana patinaron hasta llegar a una parte sin nadie alrededor  
  
"y dime que es lo que ocurre"-dijo Ana  
  
"hay es que viste como len se sonrojo cuando cayo en ti"  
  
"así que es eso"- la ainu solo asintió y esperaba consejo de Ana, la cual le dio unas cuantas....en realidad muchas palabras de animo  
  
*******con len*****  
  
el chico no paraba de tener dudas en su cabeza ya que el martes tubo una platica algo interesante con la itako  
  
********flash back*******  
  
len había salido al jardín para secar su traje de baño  
  
"pilika no te molesto"- len no volteo hacia donde provenía la voz no tenia necesidad  
  
"que hases aquí Ana"  
  
"secando mi traje que mas, aparte queria hablar con tigo asolas"  
  
"que es lo que quieres"  
  
*******flash back interrumpido*********  
  
"Tao, este no es momento de descansar"- dijo la maestra sacándolo de su trance  
  
*********en otra parte***********  
  
(que pista tan grande)  
  
"bien echo tamao"- dijo horo horo que tenia agarrada de las manos a tamao mientras patinaba hacia atrás.  
  
Por desgracia Tamao volteo a donde estaba Yoh, este lo noto le sonrió y Tamao se cayo encima de Horo horo; lo peor fue que horo horo lo noto.(hey eso si es raro)  
  
el día no fue muy bueno para los chico ya que se cansaron y tuvieron muchas cosas en que pensar (ya sean de imaginar)  
  
**las 8:00 en la habitación de Yoh y Ana**  
  
"de que me quieres hablar ana"  
  
"de pilika y Len, creo que necesitan una ayudadita"  
  
"pero si ni siquiera sabes si se gustan"  
  
"por parte de len no, de parte de pilika si"  
  
"¿cómo lo sabes?"  
  
"una chica siempre sabe"  
  
"pero que tal si no es correspondida"  
  
"estoy un 99% segura que si"  
  
"cual es el 1 por ciento"  
  
"que len no se atreve a aceptarlo y por eso nadie sabe la verdad, por eso te voy a pedir un favor. En algún momento que estés solo con len ayúdalo a reaccionar"  
  
"por que haces esto"  
  
"por que en algún momento pude necesitar ayuda de Pilika"  
  
"a que te refieres a pude necesitar"  
  
"que nosotros ya estamos comprometidos"-esto ultimo esperando una repuesta en especial  
  
"aaaaaahhhhhh, y eso significa que.....no tengo idea de lo que significa"- ana ya le iba a dar un zape pero el la detuvo-"es una broma, se perfectamente que significa"- con esto Ana se tranquilizo, y lentamente se empezó a acercarse a la cara de yoh cuando....  
  
"ven acá chocolobe juro que te..."-en ese momento chocolobe entro a la habitación pero cuando vio a Ana ya se iba a desmayar (imagínense entrar en la habitación del ser todo poderoso)  
  
"chocolobe, horo horo esta a afuera ¿verdad?"- dijo yoh con algo de calma  
  
"¿eh?...a si, creo"  
  
"bien iré con el"- yoh salio de la habitación muy tranquilo y cuando vio a Horo horo vio que tenia una cara muy seria  
  
"yoh,....necesito hablarte a solas"- dijo Horo horo y después se escucho como chocolobe rompía el techo para y caer, al parecer golpeado por ana  
  
"claro, vamos al jardín"-caminaron al jardín llegaron y se sentaron  
  
"yoh, a ti te gusta ana ¿verdad?"- esta pregunta de Horo horo le sorprendió, no solo por el tipo de pregunta si no por como estaba entonado.  
  
"pues si"- yoh después de razonar la pregunta dijo- "no me digas que a ti también te gusta ana"  
  
"por supuesto que no"- dijo rápido Horo horo  
  
"entonces, ¿por que preguntas?"  
  
"pues al parecer le gustas a Tamao"  
  
"vaya para que tu lo notes te debe de gustar, yo no lo note hasta que Ana me lo dijo"  
  
"¿!pero que dices?¡"- dijo Horo horo algo sonrojado  
  
"entonces si te gusta"  
  
"a ti que te importa"  
  
"te puedo asegurar que lo que siente Tamo de mi, es un amor pasajero, aparte de que ella es muy tímida y se sonroja por todo"- ante tal respuesta Horo horo se sorprendió ya que Yoh había mostrado una parte que muy pocas veces se ve  
  
"oigan a ustedes dos a cenar"- dijo jun desde la ventana  
  
"haya vamos"-dijeron al hunismo  
  
"por cierto yoh, ya has derretido esa pared de hielo entre tu y ana"  
  
"apenas lo logre por completo"  
  
"jejjejejeje"-lo siento dijo horo horo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-"y gracias"  
  
********comentarios de la autora*********  
  
¿se seguirán cansando en el siguiente capitulo?, ¿los problemas amorosos se resolveran?, ¿alguna vez escribire un capitulo grande? Todo esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo que no tengo idea como se va a llamar  
  
Y fanaticos de Yoh x Ana perdon pero es que mi prima me dio magnificas ideas y esa pequeña escena de amor de Ana e Yoh fue lo único que se me ocurrio  
  
y ahora a lo importante  
  
ya me enviaron mas reviews y sobretodo puras felicitaciones  
  
este capitulo va dedicado a pilika Diethel que me manda tan bonitos ánimos y también muchas gracias Dark-Jess y a ti querido lector que has seguido estos 4 capitulos aun con las babosadas que escribo  
  
y ya saben quejas sugerencias, felicitaciones y demas a:  
  
erikah1991@hotmail.com 


	5. si no sabes si mirar aderlante o atras

"si no sabes si mirar a delante o atrás mira a un lado que ahí están tus amigos"  
  
*****Viernes ****  
  
"muy bien antes que nada debo saber si ya se saben lo básico"- dijo la maestra antes de la clase de gimnasia- "dense una marometa en el piso"- ante simple echo todos estaban mejor eso los haría descansar de tanto correr, pero ryu estaba muy, muy, muy pero muy nervioso.  
  
Todos lograron hacer la marometa con éxito pero en el turno de ryu.  
  
"muy bien yo puedo, yo se que puedo"-Ryu hizo un esfuerzo supremo pero iba en mitad de la maorometa cuando cayo de lado.  
  
Ante tal suceso con un gran esfuerzo intentaron no herirse y ayudar a Ryu  
  
"solo hazlo con mas fuerza" dijo fausto que era el mas serio- "y mas equilibrio"  
  
"esta bien"- dijo Ryu con mas confianza pero ahora en vez de caerse se fue rodando hasta la pared. Y ahora la risa no se aguanto y fausto (incluso ana) casi se caen de la risa.  
  
"muy bien"- dijo la maestra que fue la primeara en recuperarse-"ahora hazlo con menos fuerza"  
  
Ryu lo intento y lo intento y lo volvió a intentar, bueno mejor no digo cuantas veces lo intento solo diré que hizo reír a no mas poder a todos como 8 veces  
  
"ryu... deja... que... nos...recuperemos..."- dijo la maestra apenas obteniendo aire.  
  
Después de un gran descanso para recuperarse fueron a lo siguiente  
  
"muy bien ahora dense una vuelta de carro(ya saben esa marometa con las manos)"- dijo la maestra aun con una sonrisa.  
  
Ahora muchos mas fallaron pero no tan ridículamente como Ryu, ya que la mayoría doblo las piernas, pero Ryu fue otro royo ya que doblo las piernas, cayo en arco y se dejo caer de nuevo golpeándose la cabeza. Y como ya todos se habían muerto de la risa no pudieron evitarlo de nuevo.  
  
"chocolobe jajajaj deberías jajajaja aprender jajajaja de ryu" - dijo len entre risa y risa  
  
"pero el lo hase sin querer pue' "- dijo chocolobe intentando apuntarse la risa  
  
"espera.....yo...te...voy....a....ayudar..."- dijo la maestra aguantando la risa pero notable mente riéndose  
  
la maestra le sostuvo los pies mientras que daba la vuelta, y con esto Ryu necesito tres vueltas mas para hacerlo como los demás.  
  
"muy bien esta clase a estado corta por la simple razón de que ryu nos a echo pasar un buen rato, pero no se preocupen en Yoga vamos a seguir con algo como esto."- anuncio la maestra que aun no se sacaba la sonrisa  
  
y así paso la clase de gimnasia sin cansancios(eso si es nuevo)  
  
*****en el jardín*****  
  
intenta aclara tus pensamientos, estas palabras no lograban salir de la cabeza de Len, el se consideraba frió pero si podía amar a alguien, pero a diferencia de otros no lograba saber cuando amaba y a quien amaba.  
  
Es decir sabia que amaba a su hermana, pero era un amor fraternal no era como el que quería aclarar.  
  
Nunca le había importado lo que es el amor pero ahora ¿por qué le importaba? ¿por qué quería saber?  
  
Pero si bien estaba frustrado también preocupado, la noche anterior Pilika había caminado dormida y cuando el la regreso a su cama y la acostó pudo notar que se movía, que tenia un sueño inquieto.  
  
¿pero por que le preocupaba eso?  
  
"len podemos hablar"- dijo yoh interrumpiéndolo  
  
"sobre que"  
  
"sobre lo que te preocupa"  
  
"¿a que te refieres?"  
  
"que desde el Miércoles haz estado preocupado"  
  
"no se de que me hablas"  
  
"yo lo se, talvez eres tu el que no lo sabe"-Yoh había tocado el punto, por lo que estaba pensando.  
  
"cállate"  
  
"si tienes problemas simplemente pide ayuda"  
  
"no la necesito"  
  
"esa ni tu mismo te la tragas"  
  
"no me vas a dejar en paz hasta que te lo diga verdad"  
  
"por que preguntas si ya sabes la repuesta"  
  
"te lo diré, pero no se lo digas a nadie"  
  
"tu secreto está a salvo con migo"  
  
"¿como se lo que es amor?"- después de decir la pregunta len cerro los ojos esperando un risa, pero no vino  
  
"esa es tu pregunta"- dijo Yoh mostrándose comprensivo(oh cielos ahora ya lo eh visto todo, que falta ¿cerdos voladores?) len simple mente asintió  
  
"el amor es el sentimiento mas hermoso que puede haber, hay diferentes tipos de amor, el fraternal, el de amigos, el paternal y final mente el de novios"  
  
"¿pero como se si estoy enamorado?"  
  
"si sientes mariposas en el estomago, cada vez que te halaga te sonrojas, si te apoya te pones muy feliz, si sientes preocupación cada vez que pasa por un peligro y finalmente si disfrutas cada una de sus sonrisas"  
  
"y como saber si soy correspondido"  
  
"en realidad hay muchas formas de saber pero debes tener tan abierta tus ojos como tu corazón, una de las formas es que ellas siempre te mandan señales ya sean directas o indirectas pero la única forma de saberlo a la perfección es decírselo a esa persona especial"  
  
"pero que tal si no puedo decírselo, es decir si a la mera hora me arrepiento"  
  
"pues puedes quedarte con la duda el miedo y la angustia o arriesgarte a si te rechaza, lo mejor es tomarse su tiempo y disfrutar todas la sensaciones que el amor produce"  
  
"vaya, esto si que es complicado"  
  
"en realidad no lo es si sabes como disfrutar el amor"  
  
"Yoh, gracias por obligarme a hablar"  
  
"pues ya sabes que cuando no sepas si mirar adelante o atrás mira a un lado, ya que ahí están tus amigos"- esta frase nunca antes la había dicho yoh por eso dejo con la boca abierta a Len-"en lo personal creo que tu deberías seguir ese consejo"  
  
"chicos ya es hora de comer"- dijo pilika desde la ventana del segundo piso"  
  
"al fin me moría por comer"  
  
"eso no es raro"-dijo len que iba detrás de Yoh que iba corriendo a la cocina.  
  
Y el día fue muy normal para nuestros amigos, okey tan normal como la casa Asakura puede ser  
  
****habitación de len y pilika****  
  
"de que hablaban tu e Yoh afuera en el Jardín, paresia algo serio"- dijo Pilika con curiosidad  
  
"algún día lo sabrás, pero por lo tanto es un secreto"- dijo len asomádsele una sonrisa  
  
"como cuanto mucho o poco"  
  
"esperemos que poco"  
  
"buenas noches Len"-dijo pilika después de un incomodo silencio  
  
"buenas noches Pilika"  
  
***Sábado****  
  
"muy bien supongo que querrán saber que son los pilates"-dijo la maestra con algo de flojera ya que esta clase iba durar una hora y la habían levantado a las 3 de la madrugada-"los pilates son ejercicios que no cansa pero te dan buena condición, ahora vamos a hacer calentamiento" - esta parte duro como 5 minutos y era hacer los típicos ejercicios de equilibrio y estiramiento, luego hicieron unos 10 que son muy cansados el primer día, ya que es estar en el suelo, alzar el cuello, poner los brazos a la altura de los hombros , sumir la panza y mover los brazos. depuse hicieron otros ejercicios que no sabria describir pero al fin no son la gran cosa.  
  
****domingo****  
  
"hermana, por que vas a tomar esta clase con nosotros"-dijo len viendo que su hermana también traía una toalla.  
  
"es que el yoga es muy relajante"-dijo jun con muchísimo descaro  
  
"muy bien vamos a empezar la clase de yoga"- la maestra ante esta clase paresia estar feliz.  
  
Primero empezaron con ejercicios de calentamiento, especiales para el yoga, luego hicieron ejercicios de aguantar su propio peso con las manos (ya sabende esos ejercicios que pones las manos en el suelo das pequeños saltitos e intentas poner tus pies a la altura del trasero)  
  
Esta clase no duro mucho pero al serrarla les toco un ejercicio de respiración.  
  
*****comentarios de la autora******  
  
lo logre, al fin termine la semana ya solo me faltan tres y las escribiré en un capitulo. ¡SI!  
  
El siguiente capitulo se llamara "un mes dura muy poco"  
  
Ahora a los reviews  
  
Sora- 121: la verdad muchísimas gracias por los ánimos ya que me servirán mucho en la continuación de mi fic. ¡apenas es el primero que escribo!  
  
Pilika-Diethel: me encanto el regalo y tus 2 fic. Muchas gracias por mandarme ánimos tanto en reviews como en el chat. y los siento no le pude dar el sape no se me ocurrió como.(y creo que muchos le querian dar el sape a len) pero no te preocupes voy hacerlo sufrir JAJAJAJAJA(imitación de risa malevola) JJAJAJAJAJAJA***cof (imitación de toser)cof cof****JAJAJAJA  
  
Gatita: espero que el email que te mande te haya agradado y gracias por mandarme un email para decirme lo de los anónimos.  
  
Y todos aquellos que no pueden mandar un review por que no acepto anónimos madenme el review por correo electrónico. Ya se saben mi dirección por si quieren mandar flores y felicitaciones  
  
erikah1991@hotmail.com  
  
gracias y sigan leyendo 


	6. un mes puede durar muy poco

"un mes puede durar muy poco"  
  
las siguientes tres semanas fueron tremendamente agotadoras, cuando al fin se iban acostumbrando a los ejercicios se los cambiaban y se cansaban aun mas. Pero hubo varias mejoras los lunes manta corría mas rápido, sin mencionar que había crecido unos 5 cm. Los martes ya no tenían tanto frió, los miércoles ya estaban dando mejores patadas, los jueves era uno de los mejores días por el patinaje y podían conversar entre ellos sin ninguna problema, aparte ya estaban asiendo guerras de nieves (bua bua ellos pueden y yo no), los viernes se mataban de la risa por los errores de Ryu pero ahora cometía menos ( si hay algún fanatico de Ryu leyendo esto, no se enojen digan que soy compasiva), los sábados se sentían como si hubieran echo 100 abdominales y algunos iban enflacando (claro que Yoh no podía enflacar mas) y el domingo se tranquilizaban de todos sus problemas.  
  
Después de todos los entrenamientos que tenían, las tardes habían sido muy placenteras y bueno las pocas horas de sueño ponía algunos pegados a la T.V pero siempre tenían por lo menos una carcajada al día, ya sea por las babosadas de Yoh, por los golpes que tenia chocolobe, o por los errores de Ryu. Pero el ultimo Domingo iba a ser una tarde especial.  
  
**** después de la clase de Yoga****  
  
"bien chicos quiero que sepan que este ultimo mes se han esforzado, han de mostrado perseverancia y lo ultimo se han mejorado, tanto fisicamente como espiritual" - dijo jun que paresia orgullosa pero a la vez triste- "han dado de ustedes tanto que la maestra y yo hemos desidido darles una fiesta de despedida, que se llevara acabo a las 6 de la tarde de este mismo día, mientras tanto se pueden ir al cine o estar en la casa o como quieran"  
  
ante la noticia que había Jun se pusieron muy contentos, ya que sabían de antemano que lo que ella los extrañaría y los apoyaría hasta el final.  
  
Este ultimo mes ella había estado con ellos como si fuera una madre y como toda madre ilustraba que hacer lo correcto no era lo mas fácil, pero era lo mejor.  
  
"pilika, Tamao, vamos a mi cuarto ahora"- dijo ana que tenia la mirada fija en Jun, caminaron al cuarto de Ana y serraron la puerta  
  
"que es lo que sucede señorita Ana"- dijo Tamao que paresia nerviosa.  
  
"esa fiesta no debe de ser solo de nosotros"- dijo ana mas pensando que hablando-"ella trabajo duro, nos aguanto y animo ella también necesita una fiesta"  
  
"ana te sientes bien, no tienes fiebre, estas actuando muy extraño"-dijom pilika jugando-"aunque estoy deacuerdo contigo si alguien necesita una fiesta es ella"- dio pilika con un tono de seriedad  
  
"¡pues entonces vamos al centro comercial!"- exclamo Tamao causando una caída anime.  
  
"Tamao no creo que sea una solución lógica"- dijo pilika excediéndose de pasiensia.  
  
"yo que ya sabia que darle a la señorita jun"  
  
"a te referías a darle un regalo, creo cambia la situación"- dijo Ana sin darle importancia a la recomendación  
  
"¿pero como que regalo seria?" penso pilika en voz alta  
  
"que tal un traje de noche al estilo chino"-dijo Tamo enseñando una revista  
  
"pero es muy caro"- dijo Ana  
  
"pero entre las tres casi no va a costar"- replico pilika  
  
"okey, pero pediremos que no los den con 3 meses sin intereses y un descuento de 30%"  
  
"ana todo eso ya viene incluido"  
  
"esta bien entonces acepto cooperar"  
  
"entonces en marcha"- dijo pilika.  
  
A pesar de que ya lo tenían planeado se fueron por la ventana, dejando un mensaje.  
  
Pero tuvieron la mala pata de encontrase con los chicos.  
  
"¿adonde vas hermanita?"- dijo Horo horo con una chispa en los ojos  
  
"al centro comercial"  
  
"y por eso salen por la ventan" dijo len notando que algo no iba bien.  
  
" a ti que te debe de interesar lo que hagamos haya"  
  
"se lo podemos asir a Jun"- dijo manta con un toque de malicia.  
  
Las tres chicas suspiraron y no tuvieron otra opción que contarles  
  
"podemos ir con ustedes, tambien queremos darle algo a Jun"- dijo Yoh hablando por los demas  
  
"por que siempre tienes que hablar por todos"- dijo len que ya le empezaba a crecer su poquito su cabello  
  
"entonces no te interesa tu hermana"- dio Ana ya sabiendo la repuesta  
  
"pero que tonterías dices, por supuesto que me interesa mi hermana"  
  
"pues demuéstralo acompañándonos"- dijo pilika con un toque de suplica  
  
"esta bien"- dijo len sin ninguna objesion y sonrojándose un poco (estoy pensando que lo eh convertido a otro len tao)  
  
llegaron al centro comercial y no tardaron en encontrar lo que querian. Las chicas con su vestido los chicos con cosas por ahí como joyas, cosa para el cabello, ect. Nada muy caro  
  
"oigan aun nos quedan 5 horas"- dijo Yoh viendo el reloj  
  
"¿quién quiere ver una película?"- dijo Horo horo muy emocionado  
  
Todos levantaron la mano. Excepto manta que mejor se fue(ese es el enano cabezon agradabele xdd)  
  
"¿pero cual vamos a ver?"- dijo Tamao  
  
"pues a mi realmente me da igual"- dijo Hor horo al ver los títulos.  
  
"pues yo quiero ver bad boys 2"- dio Ana pegándole a Yoh  
  
"si yo también"- dijo Yoh entendiendo la indirecta (hey es el mismo Yoh)  
  
"esa película esta muy aburrida"- dijo len  
  
"así, y dime cual esta mejor"- replico Ana  
  
"la liga exstraodinaria"- contestaron al hunismo Pilika y Len  
  
"pues yo quiero ver buscando a memo"- menciono Tamao algo tímida  
  
"¿todavía esta?"- pues estos aun no habían visto la categoría AA  
  
"oigan, tamo es algo sensible lo mejor seria que cada quien se fuera a ver su película, solamente tienen 15 min de diferencia"- dijo pilika, a lo que los demas solo asintieron  
  
"disculpe señoriíto Horo horo"  
  
"si Tamao"  
  
"podría ver la película con usted, es que es la ultima y no me gusta estar sola"  
  
"tenia pensado cuidar a mi hermana, pero esta bien"  
  
Y así cada uno vio su película, la primera era la de la liga extraordinaria y bueno no sucedió mucho excepto algunas exclamaciones de parte de los dos  
  
La segunda fue la de bad boys y yo no puedo decir mucho por que no la eh visto, pero conociendo a Ana no paso mucho  
  
Y con la de memo.... pues en algunos chistes se reían y Tamao lloro al principio a lo cual Horo horo le acaricio el cabello.  
  
Cuando termino la de la liga extraordinaria len y pilika decidieron jugar hokey sobre mesa.  
  
"te advierto que soy muy bueno Pilika"  
  
"pues yo le eh ganado a todos los de mi aldea"  
  
bueno la batalla fue muy buena cada vez que len le metía un gol a Pilika ella se recuperaba y viceversa.  
  
Hasta que quedaron empatados seis, seis (el juego era de siete)  
  
"la siguiente es la definitiva"- dijo pilika antes de lanzar el disco, pero la pelea siguió reñida, ninguno paresia tener intensiones de perder, pero al final Pilika gano, justo cuando los demás salían de sus funciones (tomen encuesta que en mi fic buscando a nemo duraba menos)  
  
"te dejaste"- dijo Pilika con cara de yo quería seguir jugando.  
  
Cuando len iba a abrir la boca para hablar Horo horo lo interrumpió  
  
"no puedo creer que le hayas ganado a otra persona, ¿por cuanto le ganaste?"  
  
"7, 6 a mi favor"- contesto Pilika  
  
"mejor vamos a regresar"- dijo Ana antes de que decidieran jugar de nuevo}  
  
****a las seis de la tarde****  
  
"muy bien chicos,¡hora de la fiesta!"- dijo Jun un poco mas animada (por que no me lo pregunten, por que a esta niña cada vez la pongo mas loca)  
  
Cuando todos acabaron de comer sin legar al postre, las chicas se miraron unas a otras, luego se pudo notar como Tamo movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, después Ana le siguió y entonces las dos miraron a Pilika que dio un suspiro y asintió.  
  
Pilika tomo una cuchara y golpeo el vaso un par de veces- "me permiten su atención"- y se escucho un gran silencio-"todos hemos estado aquí entrenando, para convertirnos o ver convertirse en reyes shamanes, uno pensaría que todo fue nuestro esfuerzo, es decir el de nosotros, pero viendo la realidad se lo debemos a Jun quien nos a apoyado en todas nuestros preocupaciones y a echo que aprendamos nuevas habilidades. Que si para nosotros va a ser difícil dejar Japón, China, Nueva Cork o las montañas para ella va a ser mas difícil dejarnos ir, y es por eso que nosotras hemos decido darle este regalo"- dijo viendo a Tamao y Ana que caminaron hacia Jun y le entregaron el regalo.  
  
Jun abrió el regalo y como todos lo tenían previsto le encanto  
  
"hermana"- esta vez fue len quien hablo pero con algo de nerviosismo- "nosotros....eeeehhh"  
  
"ellos pensaron lo mismo y los encontramos en el centro comercial"- lo salvo pilika  
  
"si y te queremos entregar también un regalo"- dijo con un poco menos de nerviosismo, y acto seguido le entregaron los regalos, con los cuales siguió encantada.  
  
"gracias chicos y también gracias por el discurso"-dijo Jun- "y ahora que continue la fiesta!"  
  
pues así todos continuaron muy felices y contentos con la fiesta al final todo regresaron a sus cuartos excepto Horo horo y Tamo quienes decidieron quedarse a preparar una parte del desayuno.  
  
"yo cortare la cebolla, mientras tu ve preparando el agua" -dijoTamo agarrando el cuchillo.  
  
Horo horo siguió las instrucciones de Tamao hasta que.... "aou"- exclamo Tamao mientras se miraba el dedo  
  
"¿te paso algo?"  
  
"no es nada solo una cortada"- dijo Tamao soplándole a la herida  
  
"así solo causaras que te arda"- dijo Horo horo mirándola con ternura, luego la tomo de la otra mano y se fue a la oficina de fausto.  
  
"hay no me diga que me va a poner alcohol"- dijo Tamao con algo de temor  
  
"no, solo te lavare la mano"- dijo Horo horo mientras que le habría la llave con agua caliente, cuando el agua estubo caliente se dispuso al lavarle el dedo; después agarro el boquitin de Fausto y le puso una curita.  
  
"¿mejor?"- pregunto Horo horo  
  
"aun me duele un poco"- ante esta reapuesta Horo horo le beso el dedo, causando que Tamao se pusiera muy roja  
  
"¿y ahora?"-Tamao pensó en su siguiente repuesta, antes si le habia dolido pero ahora, todo era muy diferente, es mas nunca se habia sentido como en ese momento.  
  
"mejor que nunca"  
  
*****mientras tanto*****  
  
"espero que Horo horo aproveche el momento"- dijo yoh en voz alta  
  
"¿a que te refieres?"- pregunto Ana  
  
"pues así como tu sbes que a Pilika le gusta Len yo se que a Horo horo le gusta tamao"-respondio Yoh con su tipica sonrisa  
  
"seria bueno para Tamao, antes de el torneo de shamanes siempre vi en sus ojos que no había conocido al verdadero amor, pero después todo cambio"  
  
"yo después de que te conosi siempre vi ese brillo especial"- dijo Yoh que ya sabia a lo que Ana se refería  
  
"¿y ya sabes por quien se dio ese brillo?"- pregunto Ana  
  
"¿me crees acaso tan tonto"(yo no dire nada)  
  
"dime por quien"  
  
"pues por mi"  
  
"esta es una de las pocas veces que aciertas"-dijo Ana acercándose a Yoh hasta quedar a solo unos milímetro de el  
  
"¿y sabes quien hizo hacer brillar mis ojos?"- pregunto Yoh  
  
"pues quien mas que yo"- dijo ana con un tono que solo Yoh era quien podía oír. Y hasta que esas palabras salieron de la boca de Ana esa barrera de un militro para hundirse en un largo beso.  
  
****en el cuarto de pilika y len****  
  
"gracias por salvarme de una vergüenza que pasar"- dijo len algo apenado  
  
"de nada"- dijo pilika con una sonrisa asomándole por su rostro y un ligero sonrojo- "¿por qué me dejaste ganar?" esta pregunto la hizo ,uy de repente como si se la hubiera guardado durante mucho tiempo.  
  
"Se noto tanto"  
  
"si, pero supong que te debo de agradecer, si mi hermano sabia que me hibas a ganr me hubiera molestado toda mi vida"  
  
"no hay de que"- y después de un molesto silencio "¿recuerdas que una vez que platique con Yoh y tu me preguntaste sobre que hablamos?"  
  
"si y aun me intriga"  
  
"es hora de que te diga de que se trato esa platica......" - hubiera seguido con la platica si no hubiera sido por un grito y luego como se rompían los vasos, se tardaron un rato en reasignar (bien podria ser la tele)  
  
"oye ¿ese no fue mi hermano?"-reacciono pilika con preocupación  
  
"creo que si"- dijo len levantándose, seguido por Pilika  
  
Cuando iban bajando las escaleras len se tropezó con ana  
  
"¿no te cansas de tropezar conmigo?"- dijo ana  
  
"lo siento"- y después de eso le dio la mano automáticamente pero Ana la rechazo  
  
"Pilika, mas vale que bajes"- dijo ana después de levantarse  
  
y siguieron su camino para encontrarse a un Horo horo descalabrado y una Tamao muy preocupada  
  
"no me lo tienes que decir, camino no se fijo choco donde estaban los vasos y como consecuencia se cayeron"-dijo Pilika como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo  
  
"así es señorita"- dijo Tamao preocupada  
  
"es rutina"- dijo Pilika sacando el botiquín  
  
después de todo el embrollo que armo Horo horo todos se fueron a la cama, y eso fue alrededor de las 12.  
  
****al día siguiente****  
  
El desayuno lo disfrutaron mucho, conversaron, jugaron bromearon y demás. Cuando terminaron todos se dirigían al aeropuerto ya que los gasto de ida los iba a pagar manta y los de regreso Len de lo demás se encargaría lizerd.  
  
"Oigan, será mejor que nos vayamos para no perder el avión"- dijo manta viendo su reloj  
  
"tienes razón"- dijo yoh con su tipica sonrisa  
  
Y después de despedidas, llantos y abrazos se subieron al avión.  
  
Yoh volteo a una de las ventanas para ver por ultima vez en un largo tiempo Japón.  
  
****después de un largo viaje****  
  
"al fin estamos en norte América"  
  
"kaolthi ellos son"- dijo una voz que todos conocían pero no podían asimilar  
  
cuando voltearon vieron a un chico de cabello largo pero con recogido por una cinta alrededor de la cabeza y luego envolvía el resto del cabello dejando solo las puntas al descubierto (para dar mejor explicaciones como rei de blade blade) seguido de una chica rubia con un cabello largo y suelto.  
  
****comentarios de la autora****  
  
¿quiénes serán esas personas? ¿algun día me enviaran mas reviews?  
  
Pues la segunda pregunta los únicos que la saben son ustedes. ¡espero con ansias los reviews! Principal mente por que últimamente necesitare muchos correos electrónicos y reviews, ya que ustedes tienen la oportunidad de participar en el torneo de Shamanes, ya sea con las cinco Lilis o cualquier otro equipo, incluso pueden formar un equipo nuevo, claro que van a tener que perder, pero pueden elegir con quien perder. (creo que elegí un termino algo fuerte) bueno ese no es el chiste, el chiste es que ustedes pueden conocer, en un fic claro, conocer a los personajes de shaman king, incluso se pueden enamorar de uno (todos exepto hao, Yoh, Lizerd, len, horo horo, Tamao, Pilika y Ana) (conste chicos que les dejo a Jun)  
  
Así que ya saben, si quieren participar mándenme un correo con el titulo electrónico "un nuevo torneo de shamanes", su nombre, su descripción(si pueden una foto), como quieren participar y en que equipo quieren participar (si quieren estar en un equipo nuevo y no tienen con quien, solo díganmelo y yo me agrego y\o agrego a mi prima)  
  
Ya saben mi correo:  
  
erikah1991@hotmail.com  
  
y si son anónimos y no quieren participar, solo quieren dar comentario y sugerencias, pues también envíenmelo a :  
  
erikah1991@hotmail.com  
  
todo es bienvenido  
  
bueno la contestada de reviews no es mucha (solo es uno)  
  
Pilika Diethel: muchas gracias por los ánimos, y créeme que tendrá un golpe por lo menos jejjejejjejejeje últimamente me a gustado hacer sufrir a los personajes 


	7. unos desconocidos y 2 nuevos amigos

"unos desconocidos y 2 nuevos amigos"  
  
(no me gusto el titulo pero ya que)  
  
"kaolith ellos son" (lo dije en el capitulo pasado y no lo voy a repetir)  
  
"quienes son ustedes"- dijo len apuntándolos con la lanza  
  
"yo soy sauhaokara"- dijo el chico  
  
"yo soy Kaolith"- dijo la chica  
  
"Y luego dicen que mi nombre es raro"-dijo horo horo. Con este comentario se le podía notar la venita de la cien a kaolith. Solo no lo golpeaba por seguir el plan.  
  
"nos conocemos de algún lado"- dijo Yoh con su típica sonrisa-"por que te me haces familiar"  
  
"ustedes no nos conocen pero nosotros si"- dijo sauhaokara  
  
"pue' me han de conocer por mis buenísimos chistes"- dijo chocolobe  
  
"al contrario, te conocemos por tus pésimos chistes"- murmuro para si Kaolith apretando el puño para, pero sin golpear a chcolobe  
  
" y por que vienen a aquí"- dijo Ryu  
  
"Bueno, pensamos que como tenían vacantes en su grupo. talvez......nos podrían aceptar"- dijo Kaolith completando la oración ya que se escucharía mal algo como, vamos a estar en su grupo.  
  
"Pero al parecer encontraron a muchos ayudante"- dijo Sauhaokara  
  
"aun tenemos una vacante"- dijo Ryu- "oye es tu espíritu acompañante"dijo señalando a Kaolith  
  
"¡ACASO ME VEZ PALIDA!"- esta vez Kaolith no se pudo aguantar  
  
"lo siento, lo pensé por que no vi que tenias un oráculo virtual"- dijo Ryu algo asustado  
  
"eso es por que no participo en el torneo"- esto ultimo lo hizo con un color carmesí en sus mejillas  
  
"entonces pueden venir con nosotros"- esta vez fue Yoh quien hablo  
  
"no tienes derecho a tomar esas decisiones"- expresó len  
  
"que tiene de malo"  
  
"además se nota que tiene un gran poder espiritual"-enunció Ana-"verdad Tamao"  
  
"Déjeme ver señorita"- dijo Tamo tomando su tabla -" valla vibra muy fuerte"  
  
"pero no sabemos quienes son"-indico lizerd (al fin lo hice hablar)  
  
"a aquí están"- cuando voltearon a ver se dieron cuenta de que la voz provenía de uno de los seguidores de hao  
  
"pensé que los habíamos perdido de vista"- dijo sauhaokara  
  
"que quieren decir"- dijo Len  
  
"nos persiguieron hace 20min"- dijo kaolith  
  
"no tenemos mas opción que pelear"- dijo len  
  
Pero fue grande su sorpresa cuando descubrieron que sus enemigos eran más fuertes que antes; es mas el único que se mantenía en pie era Yoh pero cuando menos se lo imaginaron una brisa hizo que los enemigos flotaran controlando su cuerpo a voluntad de la ráfaga y tirándolos inmóviles al piso  
  
"¿Qué fue eso?"- dijo fausto confundido  
  
"mi espíritu acompañante"- dijo sauhaokara de pie e intacto  
  
"necesitaremos a alguien como tu....shu..ha...¿disculpa como te llamabas?"- dijo horo horo  
  
"sauhaokara, pero pueden llamarme sau"  
  
"si seria lo mas adecuado"- dijo Manta que paresia confundido  
  
"que haremos con estos Idiotas"- dijo len refiriéndose a los seguidores de hao  
  
"dejémoslos libres"-dijo sau agachándose, luego se vio que murmuraba como si estuviera rezándoles, al final dijo un minúsculo, ahora pueden irse.  
  
Los siguientes tres días no hubo nada de complicaciones. Después de unos cuantos berrinches, patadas y quejas (de parte de pilika y otros personajes que no me voy atrever a decir por que me miran con unos ojitos de miedo)  
  
TI... TI.... TI.... TI.... TI... TI...TI.... TI, TITIITITIITITIITITITITITITIITITITIITI  
  
Este era el único sonido que escuchaba Horo horo y que sonaba como una odiosa alarma  
  
"ALGUIEN QUE APAGUE ESA ALARMA"- dijo Horo horo  
  
"hermano, viene de tu oráculo virtual"-esta vez fue pilika  
  
"así"- esta vez horo horo mas que molesto paresia un muerto durmiente(que extraño termino pero bueno)- "Pilika aquí dice que debo de ir a Sonora - México en 2 semanas y estamos en Estados Unidos"  
  
"si pero en Texas"  
  
"vez estamos muy lejos"  
  
"hermanito, de Texas a México solo cruzas un desierto, y sonora esta en la frontera de México"  
  
"y cuanto nos tardamos en cruzar el desierto"  
  
"dos días en camión, así que yo creo que nos tardamos 1 semana máximo caminando"  
  
******en 1 semana******  
  
"wou, pilika eres adivina"- dijo horo horo, pero sus palabras no eran las indicadas-"claro que te falta mucho para superar a Tamao"- ante este comentario Tamao se puso roja como un tomate  
  
"hermano, todo es por lógica, por cierto contra quien te toca"  
  
"buena pregunta"- y con esto busco en el oráculo-"pues me toca contra....matti"  
  
"no pensé que fuera contra ella"- dijo sau  
  
"conoses a matti"- dijo Lizerd  
  
"¿Eh?.....pues en mi investigación pude encontrar que estuvieron contra ellas"- dijo rápidamente, causando una mirada de desconfianza en Len y lizerd.  
  
****2 semana****  
  
"así que me toca contra uno de ustedes, esto será mas fácil de lo que creí"- dijo Matti  
  
"pues no te confíes"- dijo horo horo poniéndose en guardia  
  
"esta batalla será una batalla justa entre dos competidores les deseo mucha suerte"  
  
la batalla empezó ninguno de los dos dio signos de querer perder, pero todo paresia ir en contra de Horo horo ya que matti había mejorado mucho. Pero sin embargo Horo horo solo actuaba a la defensiva no había intentado atacar a matti ni un solo segundo  
  
"que pasa por que no me atacas"- pregunto matti queriendo sonar despreocupada, pero se escuchaba cansada.  
  
"si eso es lo que quieres"- dijo horo horo logrando congelar la posesión de matti  
  
"y el ganador es Horo horo"- dijo silver  
  
"a Mari no le gusta esto"- dijo marion algo deprimía-"aunque de todas formas Mari hubiera tenido que separarse de alguien de su equipo"  
  
****mientras tanto****  
  
había un chico de alrededor de los veinte años, de cabello negro, ropa oscura y aunque utilizaba lentes oscuros se podía ver que tenia los ojos en blanco. se podía ver que aun lado había un tigre esperando con impasiensia. Cuando al fin los ojos del chico volvieron a la normalidad volteo a ver a marion  
  
"puedo comprenderte"- dijo el chico depuse de un buen rato  
  
"disculpe, pero que fue lo que vio"- dijo el tigre  
  
"otra tragedia"- respondió el posando su mirada en el tigre  
  
*****comentarios de la autora*****  
  
bua bua bua, lo se me quedo muy chico y no pude presentar a todos mis personajes nuevos, pero no soporto ver como mi fic se pasa a la tercera pagina, aparte de que me faltaba mucha inspiración ¡por eso necesito reviews!  
  
ahora las preguntas del capitulo  
  
¿quién es el chico?, ¿por qué diablos aun no aparéese hao?, ¿cuál fue la tragedia de marion? (esa ni yo me la se) ¿cómo son kaolith y Sau? ¿por qué el nombre completo de sau es tan complicado?,  
  
todo estoy mas en el siguiente capitulo que no tengo idea como se llamara.  
  
Ahora a los reviews  
  
Jos D: espero que te haya gustado  
  
Pilika Diethel: gracias por mandarme mas reviews, y se que este capitulo m quedo muy corto y casi no participas pero en los demás será diferente.  
  
Ana15: que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic, ya necesitaba ánimos de personas nuevas  
  
Ahora me voy a poner mas exigente, necesito que por lo menos 2 personas me envíen reviews, aparte de pilika que se llena casi toda mi pagina de reviews  
  
Y por favor si quieren participar con las 5 lilis, los soldados x, el equipo de agua, o algún equipo envíenme un email con su descripción anime, nombre anime, espíritu acompañante(sus nombres también), posesión de objetos, como conseguiste a tu espíritu, equipo al les gustaría pertenecer, forma de vestir, personalidad, Ideales, razón de los ideales, si tienen algún trauma, defectos y cualidades. y si pueden diganme su punto de vista Les pondré un ejemplo (de echo es mío pero...)  
  
Nombre anime (en mi caso real): Claudia Erika Hernández Patiño (mis amigos me dicen Erika)  
  
Descripción: cabello castaño oscuro hasta los hombros , ojos cafés, estatura normal(bueno lógico que es mas pero ustedes sin denme su descripción completa)  
  
Forma de vestir: (esa no la debo de decir o si  
  
Espíritu: un espíritu de agua que puede cambiar a la forma que quiera, su forma normal es mi copia.  
  
nombre de mi espíritu: chomul  
  
Posesión de objetos: una liga con la que controlo el movimiento de mi espiritu (si se va arriba abajo, bajo tierra, si se convierte en un monumento, si encierra algo, ect.)  
  
Lo conseguí: estaba en un rio huyendo cuando el me salvo y nos convertimos en amigos.  
  
Equipo: me gustaría pertenecer a uno con mi prima, cualquiera y no estaría mal con gaby. Pero si no se puede el equipo del agua (mándenme una segunda opción por si no se puede, pero la primera parte que sea con un equipo que existe por que solo habrá un equipo mas completamente nuevo)  
  
Personalidad de mi espíritu: bastante serio y casi no habla  
  
Personalidad: un carácter serio en sus momentos y cuando pasan esos momentos con una sonrisa siempre, pero aun en los momentos serio se nota que estoy feliz (si estoy feliz). Algo tímida ante los extraños, algo temperamental, ect. (bueno quiero dar muchos detalles, pero ustedes me deben dar muchos detalles)  
  
Ideales: hacer que los animales tengan un lugar seguro y que no se extingan mas, (excepto claro si es de forma natural)  
  
Razon de mis ideales: sufri mucho cuando era mas chica cuandose me murieron mis mascotas (tuve un monton) y luego enterarme de todo lo que podria pasar si la naturaleza se destruyera  
  
Trauma: en realidad ninguno, pero lo de los animales podría ser uno...  
  
Defectos: soy muy temperamental, y tengo algo de ego, y definitivamente no soy buena con las manos (y tampoco en deportes, pero los practico)  
  
Cualidades: se actuar ante un escenario sin pánico escénico y soy comprensiva, aparte de que puedo dar buenos consejos (bueno eso me dicen)  
  
Punto de vista: pienso que hao tiene buanas intenciones, pero no es la forma.  
  
Bueno así es mas o menos como me lo pueden mandar a:  
  
erikah1991@hotmail.com  
  
Pero les abierto que no voy a poner a mas de 15 personajes nuevos, yo les aviso cuando ya no hay cupo.  
  
Ahora manden reviews sean quejas sugerencias y demas 


	8. otra batalla y el iniciode recolectacion

"Otra batalla y el inicio del la recolectación de amigos" (que nombres los míos pero ya que)  
  
Nuestros amigos decidieron no moverse de sonora, pero se fueron a un punto intermedio de los tres limites de sonora. (para los que no saben una de las orillas de sonora esta en el mar)  
  
"ya llevamos tres días aquí, ¿cuándo se supone que nos debemos de mover?"- se quejo horo horo arto del mismo lugar y la misma rutina  
  
"pues hasta que sepamos adonde ir"- dijo manta con pasiensia tomen en cuenta son los yoyohs(o como se escriba)se necesita mucha pasiensia)(principalmente en el termino de la rutina)  
  
"pues hay que movernos"- contesto horo horo  
  
"al contrario, que tal si te vas a todo el sur y resulta que tenias que ir al norte"-respondió manta agostándole la pasiensia (saben cuantas veces han tenido que repetir esa conversación.....pues ni me alcanzan todo los dedos de mi familiares juntos) (contando los de el pie) (y eso que llevan apenas 3 días)  
  
"¿qué pasaría?"- dijo eso por la......ya no se, solo muchas veces si.  
  
"¡que tendrías que caminar mas!" dijo kaolith en casi gritando, ya que había tenido que escuchar eso una y otra y otra y otra vez.-"ahora acaba tu desayuno y no quiero volver a escuchar eso en todo el viaje, entendido"- esta vez con un tono mas imperativo, sin embargo no recibió respuesta, solo una mirada aterradora.-"entendido..."-y gracias a la grandiosa mirada aterradora de Kaolith horo horo simplemente asintió aun con esa cara  
  
después de un muy incomodo silencio Kaolith de nuevo hablos solo que estavez a Ana ya a pilika  
  
"siempre son así"  
  
"si"- contesto pilika  
  
"solo hay que aprender a manejarlo"- dijo ana preparando el te.- "simplemente no paticipes en ninguna conversación con Yoh, chocolobe, len y horo horo"  
  
"oye"- reclamo ren  
  
"pue' quien te crees tu"(no debo de decir o si)  
  
"solo mi hermana puede insultarme así"- dijo horo horo.-"eso lo dije yo"  
  
"pilika me das permiso de insultar a tu hermano"- dijo ana con toda calma  
  
"puedes hasta torturarlo"- contesto pilika con una amplia sonrisa  
  
"gracias"-y después de esto dio un gran suspiro y volteo a ver a los chicos.- "¡ustedes no tienen derecho a decirme si los molesto o no, es mi decisión, y ahora no tienes excusa horo horo"- dijo en un tono mas imperativo  
  
ante estos sucesos ya todos estaban acostumbrados y se lo tomaban con calma, excepto los regañados claro.  
  
Pero aun así el ambiente se volvió tenso, y solo fue roto por el sonido de un oráculo virtual, inmediatamente todos se pusieron a buscar su oráculo virtual cuales se los habían quitado el día anterior hasta que Ana encontró el oráculo de yoh.  
  
"Te toca dentro en dos semanas en la ciudad de México en un pequeño parque de Azcapotzalco llamado tezozomoc"- dijo ana leyendo  
  
"tezomoco"- dijo Chocolobe con una gran risa asiendo uno de sus chistes, ganandose un golpe por parte de kaolith y risas de efecto retardado por Tamao y pilika  
  
"gracias kaolith"  
  
"de nada"  
  
"¿y donde esta eso?"- pregunto Yoh  
  
"acaso quieres que sepamos"- contesto ana con una mirada fria  
  
"pues ahí a de haber un mapa con todos los campos"- dijo Sau con una sonrisa ironica  
  
"en serio" dijo yoh tomando el oráculo virtual y apretando botones a lo tonto.-"cierto ahí esta el mapa"  
  
"enserio, y yo que lo decía en sentido figurado"  
  
***en una semana***  
  
"ya me canse, que se supone que estamos asiendo en un lugar que se llama satelitae"- dijo pilika al ver un centro comercial  
  
"vamos erika que vamos a llegar tarde"- dijo una chica que se veía de unos 15 años, tenia el cabello castaño muy claro, ojos cafés y alta seguida de otra chica de alrededor de unos 12 años que tenia cabello castaño que a comparación de la otra niña se podría decir que era negro.  
  
"cuidado ale que vas a....." dijo la niña llamada Erika justamente antes de que ale chocara con ana.-"chocar" dijo viendo a las dos chicas en el suelo  
  
"lo siento no fue mi intención"- dijo Ale  
  
"ustedes....participan en el toreno de shamanes"- dijo Erika mientras se le iluminaban los ojos  
  
"si, y por lo que veo ustedes también"- contesto manta  
  
"mucho gusto en conocerlos, me llamo Erika y también participo en el torneo ella es ale"  
  
"mucho gusto yo me llamo Yoh, ella es ana, sau, fausto, manta, lizerd, ryu, kaolith, Tamao, pilika y horo horo"- ante el ultimo nombre ale y Erika casi se echan a reír pero se aguantaron.  
  
"¿son hermanas?".- pregunto kaolith viendo el paresido que ellas dos tenian  
  
"nop, somos primas hermanas"dijo Erika  
  
"esta es la 5 vez en el día que no los preguntan"- dijo ale con algo de ironía  
  
"pero era de esperarse tenemos casi la misma edad y estamos pegada, aparte de que de mas chicas una vez nos dijeron gemelas"- contesto la otra  
  
"¿cuántos años tienen?"- pregunto pilika  
  
"yo 12 y ella 13 no párese verdad"- dijo Erika con una pequeña sonrisa  
  
"¿ustedes saben donde esta el tezozomoc?"  
  
"por supuesto"- dijo ale  
  
"esta muy cerca de un hotel y de mi escuela"- contesto Erika-"vengan"  
  
"pero Erika la película"  
  
"la veremos otro día"  
  
"bueno"  
  
y así Ale y Erika los guiaron por los autobuses y caminaron un largo trecho hasta llegar al parque  
  
"esta es la entrada principal, ¿donde se supone que deben de ir?"- dijo Erika mirándolos  
  
"eh...crees saber entender el mapa"- dijo Yoh después  
  
ale tomo el oráculo y fue siguiendo el camino que les ponían ya que para los visitantes era como un laberinto  
  
"ale mejor pasamos el atajo"-dijo Erika tomando el oráculo y corriendo por el camino hasta que freno de repente.-"oye era por ala o por allá"  
  
"apoco no vez el árbol.....¡el árbol!¿dónde esta, debe de estar por aquí, no se pudo ir caminando."  
  
"ya se perdieron"- dijo len con su tono usual para criticar  
  
"no la puedes culpar"- dijo lizerd con un poco de sonrojo.-"este lugar es enorme la descripción "pequeño" que le ponen en el mapa no es la apropiada"  
  
"si les sorprende este deberías ver los otros, son por lo menos 200kl mas grandes de perímetro"-contesto Erika mientras ale revisaba el oráculo virtual  
  
"como lo sabes"- pregunto manta.  
  
"por que el año pasado mi papá rodeo este parque y rodeo el otro y los...........hay unas cosas que te indican cuanto has recorrido"  
  
"y que te hace pensar que sus cálculos están correctos"- dijo manta  
  
"por que mi papá es matemático"- dijo Erika sin darle importancia.-"ya llegamos, y justo a tiempo para ver el final de una batalla"  
  
dijo al ver como a un chico de pelo negro, ojos rojos (si tiene los ojos rojos) de aproximadamente unos 16 años que vestía con pantalones negros, polera verde y chaqueta negra, derrotaba a su enemigo con unas garras posesionadas.  
  
"y el ganador es Hiro"- declaro silver, y después se pudo ver como se deposesinaban las garras para mostrar a un lobo blanco.  
  
Atrás como publico se veía a una chica de cabello largo y negro, acompañada por lo que se podría denominar a una bruja china, del otro lado estaba una chica de cabello largo recogido por una cola a un lado se podía ver a la forma chibi de tres perros y una tortuga. ambas parecían serias ante el combate.  
  
Y luego a una chica de cabello largo hasta la cintura, castaño, con mechas rubias, y ojos color miel  
  
El chico solo volteo a ver a Yoh y compañía camino hacia ellos sin dirigirles palabra alguna.  
  
"se ve que será un oponente difícil"- dijo Pilika echándole un ojo al chico  
  
"de echo ya a tenido 3 combates"- dijo la chica de los 4 espíritus y fijando su mirada en sau  
  
"¿como lo sabes?"-dijo len  
  
"por que extrañamente siempre me toca verlo"-dijo la chica y luego quito su mirada de sau y posándola entre las otras dos chicas que se estaban yendo cada quien por su lado.-"también me a tocado ver a ella"-dijo señalando a la otra chica acompañada por la bruja china- "y hoy acabo de conocer a estas hermana"- dijo ella refiriéndose a ale y Erika  
  
"mewthree"- dijo erika en tono de repelo  
  
"okey, primas"- corrigió ella  
  
"¿ya se conocian?"- dijo len  
  
"apenas hoy"  
  
"bueno me tengo que ir"- dijo mewthree  
  
"nos vemos"  
  
"por cierto ¿dónde van a dormir?"- pregunto ale cuando vio a lo lejos a mewthrree  
  
"buena pregunta"- dijo ana  
  
"si traen dinero se pueden ir al hoetel"  
  
"ese es el problema"-dijo Lizerd-"trajimos el necesario para la aldea apache pero no para un hotel"  
  
"ale"  
  
"si, será nuestra buena acción del día" dijo ale  
  
"aparte de que mis padres, abuelos y mi hermano nos dejaron la casa"  
  
"genial"  
  
"el problema será la acomodación"- dijo erika  
  
****comentarios de la autora****  
  
Lo termine en tiempo record. No pondre mis usuales preguntas por que ya me canse de escribirlas, resulta que cuando lo cerre para guardar los cambios de tonta puse no.  
  
Pero bueno ahora quiero decir un anuncio, si no me envian por lo menos 3 personas reviews, sin contar a Pilika Diethel, no voy a publicar el siguiente capitulo, asi de facil.  
  
Contestando reviws  
  
Pilika Diethel: (nunca falta) grasias por todos los animos y recomendaciones, que me animan tanto , y hablando de reviews ¿¡cuando van a escribir el suyo!? Yo matándome y con exámenes y ustedes salen no me envían reviews  
  
Sora121: ssssiiiii una mas que cada vez que le un capitulo nuevo de mi fic contesta, espero que te haya gustado como te introduje  
  
Josh D: se que en este capitulo no participas mucho, (de escho no participas) pero en la mayoria de los siguientes va haser muy diferente, palabra de boy scout (un momento no soy scout, ni siquiera soy niño)bueno...palabra de escritora de ff.net  
  
Y los demas nuevos personajes que introduje ,espero que le haya gustado principalmente a mi prima.  
  
anuncios: si quieren estar cera de hao es prácticamente imposible, el equipo de las cinco lilis ya esta lleno, y pueden pertenecer al equipo de hao sin hao, excepto con las chicas de hao. Y fanáticos de Yin apúntense, por que párese que es odiada por la sociedad (yin: buabuabaubauabuababuabuabuabaubaubaubau) lo ven ya la hicieron llorar.  
  
Anuncio solo para chicas: fanáticas de lizerd no les puedo conceder el deseo de estar con el y lo mismo va para las de hao, y si en alguno de mm fics quieren salir con ellos es imposible. Grasias  
  
Anuncio para chico: oigan aun quedan las 5 lilis o jun, por que no se inscriben, solo hay dos adentro.  
  
Y si alguno de los que estan en el torneo ya se arrepintieron, no hay problema los descalifico de manera justa y mas rapido de lo normal.  
  
A si que ya saben el correo es: erikah1991@hotmail.com  
  
y si me agregan en el mesanger avísenme en un correo electrónico por que tengo un dispositivo de seguridad y es muy difícil saber como me conocen.  
  
Bueno creo que es todo  
  
Sigan leyendo. 


	9. secretos al deescubierto

ADVERTENCIA: este capitulo esta lleno de humor, y un poco de amor, no hay nada de acción y solo aparéese un personaje nuevo que es sacado de mi imaginación (ninguno de ustedes querrá gustarle a mi prima ¿o si?, la única parte importante de la historia es un poco antes del final, así que ustedes deciden si la leen o no la leen. "secretos al descubierto"  
  
"a que te refieres con la acomodación"-dijo ana  
  
"pues....solo hay 9 camas"- dijo Erika pero después de ver la cara de todos agrego-"pero podemos, 4 son como matrimoniales y ale y yo no podemos dormir en 2 sillones y alguien en el sofá-cama"  
  
"yo me duermo en el sofá cama"- se ofreció kaolith  
  
"esta bien entonces ya tenemos los primeros tres"  
  
"pues yo me dormiré con Yoh"- declaro ana  
  
"oigan no les párese que eso es cuando estén casados"- dijo ale  
  
"estamos comprometidos"- dijo ana con frialdad  
  
"lo siento"- dijo ale-"es que aquí no se acostumbra hasta que tengan minino 16 años y ahora es mas difícil encontrar una pareja así"  
  
Del parque a la casa de Erika no tardaron tanto, en realidad estaba muy cerca. Cuando entraron se fueron a al comedora discutir.  
  
"Bien, haya arriba hay en el primer cuarto hay una cama matrimonial, quien se va a dormir ahí"  
  
"pilika levanto la mano y al ver esto Tamao la levanto también"(ya que si no sean dado cuenta Tamao es de aquellas personas que no le importa dormir con niños pero que definitivamente le gusta mas con una niña, Razón: vergüenza)  
  
"en el Siguiente cuarto solo hay 2 camas pero esas dos camas pueden tener a dos personas, quienes se ofrecen"- dijo Erika  
  
Lizerd levanto la mano seguido por Rull, chocolote y len. Al notar quien fue el segundo que levanto la mano, le mando una mirada de perrito triste a Erika.  
  
"bien ser lizerd con...."- se tardo un poco ya que pudo notar la mirada de lizerd.- "r....r....ren y ryu con chocolobe"- anta tal anuncio len no hizo ninguna expresión, ryu tenia una mirada de decepción, lizerd de alivio y chocolobe.....no tenia ninguna cara en especial  
  
"en la siguiente habitación hay una cama matrimonial y ese cuarto esta unido a otra habitación con una litera quien se va a dormir ahí"  
  
Horo horo levanto la mano seguido por sau y luego fausto.  
  
"veamos, en la de abajo pueden dormir 2 personas así que fausto y horo horo en la de abajo y hao en la de arriba, y manta dormirá en la siguiente habitación"- después de un rato dijo.-"ahora les enseñaremos sus habitaciones, kaolith la nuestra esta ahí y en la sala"-dijo señalando una puerta.-"ale lleva a manta a su habitación yo llevare a los demás a la suya"- dijo Erika  
  
Subieron las escaleras y mientras que Erika paso por delante de la computadora ale paso por atrás, Erika no tardo mucho en pararse indicándole a Tamao y pilika su habitación, señalo a la de alado y les dijo que era la habitación de los chicos y señalo enfrenta diciendo que esa iba a ser el cuarto de ana, yoh y compañía.  
  
***con ale***  
  
Ale llevo a manta a la azotea, se subió por una escaleras separadas (es decir de esas escaleras que tienen espacios) y lo hizo a paso rápido cuando llego hasta arriba vio que manta apenas iba en el tercer escalón (solo imagínense, escaleras altas, separadas, con equipaje, y una cabeza que pesa mas que tu cuerpo)  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************  
  
CONCLUCIONES:  
  
La sala  
  
Kaolith/ale/Erika  
  
Primer cuarto  
  
Tamao/pilika  
  
Segundo cuarto  
  
Primera cama  
  
Lizerd/len  
  
Segunda cama  
  
Ryu/chocolobe  
  
Cuartos unidos  
  
Cama matrimonial  
  
Yoh/ana  
  
Litera  
  
Fausto/horo horo/sau  
  
Ultimo cuarto  
  
Manta  
  
Fin de la conclusión  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************  
  
*********ala semana siguiente**********  
  
"oye manta ya bamonos"-dijo Yoh desde la planta baja sin embargo no recibió respuesta  
  
"¿manta?" después de eso Yoh fue camino a la habitación de manta pero a mitad de las escaleras se detuvo al chocar con manta, que desafortunadamente callo de las escaleras (como lo torturo)  
  
*******en el lugar de la pelea******  
  
Cuando llegaron fu justo cuando hiban a pasar los 15 min de tolerancia pero, y se dieron cuenta del oponente de Yoh, era "grande" "fuerte" un niño llorón también, y algo......odioso  
  
"miren es opacho" - dijo Yoh asiendo que todos cayeran tipo anime  
  
"me toca contra el señorío, yo o quiero pelear contra el señor Yoh"- dijo opacho con un tono de melancolia  
  
"muy bienio como párese que no vas a combatir te tocara hacer entrenamiento"- dijo ana  
  
"¡que! Anita por favor"- dijo yoh con cascaditas en los ojos  
  
"no"  
  
Bueno como se han de imaginar Ana le dio un entrenamiento mas duro que el de la maestra.  
  
******en la noche******  
  
"oigan y si jugamos algo"- dijo Erika con algo de entusiasmo  
  
"pero a que"- dijo ale algo aburrida  
  
"pues......verdad o reto"- dijo Erika un tanto emocionada  
  
"me párese bien"- dijo kaolith y luego erika vio a ale con una mirada de perrito triste  
  
"pero con cual botella"- dijo ale, lo que significa, juego pero no hagas esa cara.  
  
"voy por ella"- dijo erika dirigiéndose a la cosina, donde casi choca con lizerd  
  
"hola"- dijo erika algo sonrojada por la presencia de lizerd  
  
"hola"- dijo lizerd también algo sonrojado  
  
erika tomo el la botella que hiba a utilizar lo que llamo la antencion de lizerd  
  
"para que es esa botella"  
  
"las chicas y yo planeamos jugar verdad o reto"  
  
"haran un fiesta en pijama"- dijo lizerd con una sonrisa  
  
"se podria ver asi"  
  
"y si mañana asemos una pero contodos los habitantes de la casa"  
  
"no se me habia ocurrido, vamos a anunciarlo mañana cuando manta termine de haser su entrenamiento de lamañana" - estavez lo dijo reindo acordandose de lo cruel que habia sido a asignarle esa habitación  
  
"grasias"  
  
"¿por que?"  
  
"por cambiarme de acompañante de cama"  
  
"de nada, ¿como te va en tu habitación?"  
  
"ryu intentando convencer a len de cambiarse de lugar, fausto un que otra vez dando su risa tétrica " con este comentario a los dos le paso un escalofrió "y chocolobe contando malos chiste y provocando que len lo persiga por toda la abitacion" (en conclusión un completo desastre)  
  
"vaya no suena muy bueno que digamos"  
  
"es mejor que compartir cama con ryu"  
  
"que tal si le facilitamos la vida a manta y lo cambiamos a tu habitación"  
  
"harías eso"  
  
"pero tendrias que asegurarte de ir al baño por que subir y bajar....."  
  
"es una responsabilidad que estoy dispuesto a cumplir si se trata de cambiar de habitación"-dijo lizerd mostrando una pequeña sonrisa con la cual erika se quedo embobada algo roja  
  
"okey, lo anunciaremos mañana en la mañana"  
  
"muchas grasias"  
  
"de nada"  
  
"¿por qué tardaste tanto" dijo ale  
  
"mmmmm te lo digo si me lo preguntas en el juego, la tapa es quien pregunta, y el otro lado es el que contesta. Kaolith parte por favor"- ante estas palabras Ksolith partio.-"muy bien ale verdad o reto"  
  
"reto" "kaolith, junta seamos crueles" (esa soy yo?)  
  
Washawahawashawashawashawashawashawashawashawasha (imitación chafa de murmullo), eso era todo lo que se escuchaba  
  
"¿y?...."  
  
"nosotras......"-dijo Erika lento  
  
"¿si.....?"  
  
"solo sabemos que no sabemos nada"- caida anime general  
  
"y por eso me dejan en suspenso!"  
  
"hey, que esperabas de washa washa"  
  
"un castigo washa washa" (que estupido pero es mi fic)  
  
"yo creo....que el castigo seria que retar a ana diciéndole que te gusta Yoh"  
  
"no puede ser un poco mas........suave el castigo"  
  
"pues veamos"- dijo erika fingiendo haser grandes calculos.-"si te lo cambio entonces seremos primas como siempre, pero si no te lo cambio me vengo de todas todas, sabre la reacion de ana, te vere sufrir y...."  
  
"y te ganaras tortura exstra"  
  
"¿y cuando no me lo gano?"  
  
"buen punto, dejame masticarlo (xxdd)"  
  
*****enfrente de la habitación de ana****  
  
"muy bien, como no me puedo meter sin que sospechen"- dijo erika con una mirada malevoca.-"tendras que desirlo aquí"  
  
"puedo haser mi testamento"- dijo Ale  
  
"no creo que se exceda de mayores, va ha ser frete la habitación de los chico"-dijo erika escondiendose en el escritorio de por ahí.  
  
Ana toco la puerta de la habitación.  
  
"Ana, podemos hablar afuera"  
  
"que es tan importante como para despertarme"- dijo Ana con una mirada fulminante  
  
"pues te lo digo afuera"- a regañadienrtes ana la siguió afuera de la habitación  
  
"eh, ana, a ti te gusta yoh"  
  
"te lo tengo que responder"- ante esta repuest a Ale se le formaron varias gotitas  
  
"ehhhh....es que....yoo te hiba a decir que me gusta Yoh"  
  
"Ale...."-dijo ana calmada"  
  
"si"- dijo ale mas tranquila  
  
"ven"- dijo dirigiéndose a la azotea  
  
después de eso ana la pateo al jardin pero Ale tenia su posesion y amortigo el impacto, pero fingio romperse unos cuanto huesos  
  
"y ustedes que hasen aquí!" grito a Erika y a kaolith  
  
"pues yo....tu.....el....ella....nosotras....."-dijo erika con nerviosismo  
  
en ese momento, por el grito de ana, salieron lizerd e Yoh, seguidos por los demás y por ultimo sau (que esperaban estaba en la litera de arriba)  
  
Lizerd comprendio al instante lo que sucedía  
  
"estaban jugando verdad o reto"- dijo lizerd.-"pero falta una de ustedes, ¿no?"  
  
"Ale"-dijo Kaolith  
  
"¿dónde esta?"-dijo sau  
  
"la tiro por la azotea"- dijo erika con mucho mucho mucho miedo.  
  
"¿no la mato?"- dijo Horo horo  
  
"pues....tal vez, no me a dado tiempo de revisar"- dijo ana como si fuera poca cosa  
  
Ante esto todos bajaron al jardin para encontrarse a una Ale con raspones  
  
"ale.....POR QUE NUNCA ME DIJISTE QUE ERAS UN EXSTRATERRESTRE"- DIJO Erika sorprendida (imaginense ver a alguien caer de 2 pisos y que solo tenga raspones)  
  
"utilice la posesión, ya sabia que me iría al hospital si no iba preparada"  
  
"entonces no eres una extraterrestre"- dijo Horo horo desilusionado  
  
"mmmm como te lo explico para que lo entiendas.....NO"  
  
****de regreso a la casa****  
  
"la proxima vez, no me utilizen como reto"- dijo ana  
  
"ni ami comoo victima"- dijo ale  
  
"yo quería que fueras extraterrestre"- dijo horo horo  
  
"pilika"- dijo ale  
  
"¿si?"  
  
"me darias permiso de golpear a tu hermano"  
  
"claro"  
  
"grasias"- se fue con horo horo, lo llevo al jardin, y le dio un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para que rompiera la ventana de una casa vecina"  
  
Momentos después tocaron la puerta  
  
"quien¡"- grito ale desde afuera  
  
"vengo a entregar a un niño llamado joto joto"  
  
"¡es horo horo!"  
  
"como sea"- Ale abrio la puerta a un niño de 13 años, cabello castaño muy calaro,(peinado tipo kai de los blade blakers), sus ojos café claro, que traia consigo un "carrito" en el que tenia a un horo horo vendado  
  
"grasias por traerlo"- dijo Ale.-"eres shaman"  
  
"eh, ¿por qué lo dices"  
  
"por el oráculo virtual"  
  
"oh, jejjejeje al parecer tu también participas"- dijo viendo el oráculo de ale  
  
"sipi"-dijo ale muy feliz.-"oye me tengo que ir"  
  
"si, yo tambien, nos vemos"- después de eso Ale cerro la puerta y se fue a la sala donde ya la esperaban Erika y kaolith  
  
"¿Quién era y que hacia aquí?"- dijo rápidamente Erika  
  
"¡me estaban espiando!"  
  
"ehhhh...pues..si"- dijo Kaolith sin mas remedio que decir la verdad  
  
"pero te importa, ¿quien era y que hacia aquí?"  
  
"no se como se llamaba, y solo vino a dejar a Horo horo"  
  
"¿y donde esta horo horo?  
  
"en el patio"- dijo ale sin darle mucha importancia  
  
"oye.."- dijo erika con una mirada de, cuida a tu perrito.  
  
"si"  
  
"le va a dar un resfriado"  
  
"tengo que ir por el"  
  
"mmmmmm"- erika paresia estar pensando.-"tienes razón, no"  
  
"y cuando comenzamos el juego"  
  
"Ahora, pero yo empiezo"- dijo ale recordando el accidente con ana.  
  
La botella dio vueltas hasta que indico con la tapa a Kaolith  
  
"¿verdad o mentira?"  
  
"verdad"- dijo kaolith, recordadndo el accidente de ale  
  
"dinos un secreto in.."- no termino por que erika le tapo la boca  
  
"uno de tus secretos" -corrigió erika.- "wuak, que asco" dijo Erika quitando su mano de la boca de ale, y viendo una mordida (y que esta acompañado de los dientes, la lengua, y que tiene la lengua, un liquidito asqueroso)  
  
"me estabas asfixiando"- dijo ale recuperando su tono de piel habitual  
  
"bueno, uno de mis secretos es.."-dijo Kaolith pensando.-"que en realidad soy normal, solo veo espíritus por que sau puso parte de su poder espiritual en este dige"- dijo mostrando uno con un sol y na luna  
  
"se nota que te quiere mucho"- dijo ale con una sonrisa picarona  
  
"TU CALLATE, QUE YO TE VI COQUETEANDO"  
  
"NO ES CIERTO APENAS LO CONOSCO"  
  
"huy, problemas amoroso, que bueno que no los tengo"  
  
"Y LIZERD QUE"  
  
"ME ESPIARON"  
  
"metimos la pata"- dijo kaolith analizando la situación  
  
"bueno ya estamos a mano"- dijo erika.-"si me disculpan me voy dormir"- dijo poniendo su cabeza en la almohada  
  
"Erika, tu no te vas a dormir así como así"- dijo Ale repelado, pero sin obtener respuesta.-"¿erika?, ya se durmio"  
  
"no puede ser nadie se duerme tan rapido"  
  
"pues ya conociste lo imposible, y a mi me dicen extraterrestre" (si no entienden lean mas arriba)  
  
*****comentarios de la autora*****  
  
Lo se, a este paso los voy a aburrir, lo siento Josh D pero no supe com incluirte, pero ya trame algo para incluirte e el próximo capitulo. Y los demás van a ser conocidos poco a poco, no se preocupen.  
  
Ahora a los reviews  
  
Sora 121: LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LOS SIENTO. No te pude agragr y ya te queria poner (buabuabuabuabauabuabuabauabuaubabuabauaubabuaabuaubaubabuaububa) pero en el siguiente capitulo te conoceremos mas a fondo. Jejejejejeje, grasias por animamerme, los reviews simpre me animan, y no eres como OTROS, que leen mi fic y NO envian REVIEWS (****glup****)  
  
Josh D: TAMBIEN LO SIENTO MUCHISIMO, pero ya se me ocurrio algo, n_n, pero no te preocupes, tu equipo ya lo estoy viendo, y no ninguno de tu equipo salio en el capitulo, si te lo preguntas.  
  
Y estos son todos lo reviews y solo por que este capitulo me salio chafa no esperare reviews, jejejejeje pero en el siguiente...  
  
Bueno ya saben, quejas sugerencias , o cualquier cosa a:  
  
erikah1991@hotmail.com  
  
PD: lean el fic de mi prima, como autor salgo yo pero es el DE MI PRIMA, su nombre es Oamat ed oesde sol (o algo así) (solo no pregunten) 


	10. cuantas cosas pueden suseder en un día

"Lo que puede pasar en un día"  
  
"me permiten su atención por favor"- dijo Erika golpeando un vaso con una cuchara.-"al darme cuenta de que a Manta le cuesta mucho trabajo subir y bajar las escaleras, y se esta acabando la alacena junto con Horo horo, va a ver un cambio de habitaciones"-ante tal anuncio Manta sonrió y los demás..solo escuchaban.-"manta serás cambiado a la habitación de lizerd, lizerd dormirás en la habitación de manta"  
  
"Erika"- dijo ale con picardía.-"yo quiero dormir arriba, así que lizerd duerma en la sala, que opinas lizerd"  
  
"por mi esta bien"  
  
"okey, ya esta arreglado"-dijo Erika sabiendo de antemano el plan de ale, pero no se lo podía decir en ese momento.  
  
"pues de echo te iba a pedir si podríamos ir al parque, ya sabes para divertirnos, analizar a los competidores y saber mas de aquí"  
  
"perfecto, podemos llevarnos las bicis"  
  
"pero no tenemos para todos"-dijo ale mirando las 4 bicis que tenían  
  
"pues el problema seria manta, pero recuerda que aun tenemos las que herede"  
  
"cierto"  
  
"otro anuncio, hoy en la noche vamos a hacer una fiesta en pijama quien quiera participar, será hoy a las 8:00"  
  
******en el parque******  
  
Se fueron a ver las batallas, había una batalla entre una niña de cabello castaño, mecha rubias. Contra uno de esos tipos que estaban diciendo que los niños no pueden convertirse en shaman king o Quen.  
  
Se veía como sostenía unas flechas que era la posesión de objetos, llegaron justo cuando la flecha traspaso la posesión de el otro.  
  
Como público no había muchas personas. Solamente las cinco lilis que estaban cuchicheando  
  
"la ganadora es zaira, quiero mencionar, que los equipos los van a decidir los grandes espíritus, así que mas vale que no hagan muchos planes"- ante este ultimo anuncio, por parte de silver, las cinco lilis dejaron de hablar.  
  
"eso puede complicar las cosas"  
  
"no entiendo por que me uní al torneo si me van a separa de mi hermano"- se quejo Pilika  
  
"pues si a mi me ponen con otro equipo, donde no este Yoh, y si algún hombre, me salgo de el torneo"- expreso ana  
  
Los demás no parecían estar muy deacuerdo, pero sin embargo no decían nada, Sau era el que paresia mas molesto.  
  
"bueno, que esperamos, vamos a ver lo de las bicis"- dijo Erika que quería alejarse del tema.  
  
*****en el otro lado de el parque*****  
  
"como que solo hay 5 bicis"  
  
"no importa Erika podemos rentar cuadriciclos, veamos...Erika préstale tu bici a Tamao"  
  
"mmmm, esta bien"  
  
"no es necesario señorita"  
  
"creme, si no quieres estar adolorida entonces tómala"- dijo Erika recordando diferentes dolores en el trasero que tuvo por rentar bicis.  
  
"bien, nuestras bicis las tendrán, Tamao Horo horo, manta, len y pilika, las rentadas las tendrán Fausto, chocolobe, Yoh, Ana y Ryu, los cuadriciclos los tendrean, el primero Lizerd y Erika, el segundo sau y kaolith. Pueden irse"- y con el pueden irse, todos se fueron excepto los de los cuadriciclos.  
  
"Que????"- aparecer ninguno logro captar la idea de ale  
  
"ale sabes bien que le tengo pavor a los cuadriciclis desde...desde..."  
  
"no temas estarás con lizerd"- dijo ale sonriendo  
  
"que,..asi.que..."- se callo inmediatamente, no quería que los demás sospecharan, solo le envió una mirada furtiva a ale y otra a Kaolith. Pero antes de que le reprochara a ale ella ya se había ido.  
  
*****con ana*****  
  
"hey, ana esperarme"-dijo una voz de tras, sin embargo no respondió al llamado hasta que la persona se puso a su parejo.  
  
"que sucede Yoh"  
  
"no puedo estar con mi prometida"  
  
Había pasado un rato, el sol les pegaba en la cara y sus piernas estaban cansadas, asi que decidieron ponerse a la sombra de un árbol.  
  
"que sueño tengo"- dijo Yoh bostezando y volviéndose a dormir, en menos tiempo que Erika (hey, ya supero mi record XXDD) (lo siento últimamente eh vuelto a mis chistes de Kinder) depuse se cayo en el regazo de ana, al notar esto ana casi le da un sape pero se contuvo al ver la cara de Yoh que emitía una sonrisa, la cual se quedo observando (huy, ya ni esa me la trago, no puedo creer que escriba esas cosas)  
  
Después de un rato esta Ana acaricio el cabello de Yoh, y algunas veces se pasaba a su cara.  
  
"Ana.."-dijo Yoh entre sueños  
  
"¿que pensara?"- dijo ana en voz muy baja  
  
"no quiero mas entrenamiento"- ante esto a ana se le puso la venita de la cien y le dio un buen zape.-"eso por que"- dijo esta vez sobandose  
  
"por estar flojeando entes sueños"  
  
"eh?......no escuchaste la primera parte de el sueño ¿verdad?"- ana solo lo vio con una mirada furtiva. -"lo tomare como un no, por que en mis sueños siempre aparéese tu parte amable"- esto lo dijo con una mirada seductiva y ya se estaba acercando a su cara cuando aparéese una bola de mocosos y les empiezan a dar vueltas. (wuawuawua, nunca dejo que se besen)  
  
*****con pilika*****  
  
en realidad, esto de ir al parque le gustaba ya que había plantas, árboles, y se podían ver una que otra vez una parvada de patos, estaba tan distraida que casi choca con una chica de cabello negro ecogido en una cola.  
  
"lo siento, ¿te me hases familiar?"  
  
"a tu fuiste una de las que estaba con esas hermanas, soy mewthree"  
  
"ha ya recuerdo"- mewthree y pilika siguieron su camino hasta que se toparon con len, eh inmediatamente pilika se sonrojo, mewthree noto esto y puso una cara picarona  
  
"oigan, hay un lugar que es muy bonito, me acompañan"- los dos chicos solo asintieron, cuando llegaron al tan esperado lugar, fue en un lago  
  
"chicos me tengo que ir"- dijo mewthree pero después de eso se pudo ver al lago congelarse, haciendo el sitio uno muy romántico.  
  
"vaya que bonito lugar para pasar el día, aunque no entiende como se congelo si hace mucho calor"- dijo pilika (hay por favor que utilice la lógica) sin embargo len no dejaba de ver a los arbustos de tras de ellos, haciendo que millones de gotitas se formaran en la cabeza de mewthree.- "¿Qué ocurre?"  
  
"nada"- dijo no seguro de si mismo  
  
"oye len."  
  
"¿si?"  
  
"Lo que paso en la casa asakura.."- len sonrió, bien sabia el lo que sucedía pero no estaba dispuesto a decirlo si alguien los espiaba"  
  
"no te procupes por eso"- pilika sonrio, talvez eso significaba que..- "seguimos con el paseo"  
  
"rayos, yo le doy la oportunidad perfecta, y esto es lo que hace"- dijo en voz baja mewthree  
  
****muy cerca de ahí****  
  
Tamao estaba muy cómoda en su bici cuando..  
  
"oug"  
  
"¿joven..."  
  
"hola Tamao"  
  
"joven horo horo, ¿se encuentra bien?"-dijo Tamao preocupada biendo como Horo horo se sobaba el brazo  
  
"no es nada, no te preocupes"  
  
"no, a usted le pasa algo, digame que es" esto lo dijo Tamao entre suplica y regaño  
  
"pues..cuando esta Ale me mando a volar, en sentido literal, pues me lastime el brazo"(jajaja creían que me había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle)  
  
"así que es eso"- Tamao hizo una pequeña sonrisa, se bajo de la bici lo mas rápido que pudo (es decir, ni siquiera puso el palito para que se parara, pobre de mi bici, buabuabuabuabuabuabuaabuabua) y antes de que Horo horo pudiera decir algo ella ya le estaba examinando el brazo (se a de sentir como en el cielo).-"no se preocupe, solo necesita reposar"- y le decidió untar una crema que traía  
  
***con ale***  
  
Ale se alejo de Erika para que no pudiera argumentar sobre todo lo que le había puesto, pero no tardo mucho en encontrarse alguien con quien hablar, ya que en una parte sin mucha gente se encontró al chico que le entrego a Horo horo  
  
"hola vecino"- dijo ale, el chico volteo practicaba sus "ondas de aire"en un lago, y el agua pudo salpicar a ale.  
  
"ups, lo siento"- dijo mientras la secaba con aire frio  
  
"no importa, solo hay una cosa"  
  
"¿si?"  
  
"me podrias secar con aire caliente"  
  
"jejeje, claro, por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"  
  
"ana Alejandra Xochitle"  
  
"bonito apeado, significa luz de luna"  
  
"si lo se, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"  
  
"Tezpani nanonatzi"  
  
"¿significa?"  
  
"nanonatzi es el nombre del dios del sol"  
  
"ooooo"  
  
"¿ya te enteraste"  
  
"¿de?"  
  
"los grandes espiritus desidiran a los equipos"  
  
"si, rayos ya se arruinaron mis planes"  
  
"¿de?"  
  
"es que, mmmm, mejor no te lo digo"  
  
"me lo diras"  
  
"no"  
  
"si"  
  
"no"  
  
"no"  
  
"me vez la cara de tonta"  
  
"tengo que contestar"- dijo el chico en un tono juguetón, Ale no contesto, ella le hacia lo mismo a Erika sin embargo se rió, y fue acompañada por texpani  
  
*****con sau y kaolith*****  
  
"vaya esta parte de el parque tiene muchos patos"-dijo Kaolith observando a todos los patos- estaban en una parte cerca de el lago sin embargo nadie estaba ahí  
  
"es un lugar hermoso, ¿por que no habra gente?"- Kaolith se preguntaba lo mismo, se podía gozar una vista al lago hermosa, sin embargo noto algo, una sombra acompañada de un montón de agua, con curiosidad se acerco, sau se impresiono por esto, y detuvo el cuadriciclo.  
  
"¿Qué sucede?"- sin embargo no obtuvo mas que un simple "hay algo aquí" por parte de kaolith, ella siguió caminando, no se dio cuenta de que ya estaba e la orilla y por eso se cayo.  
  
"¡KAOLITH!"  
  
"no te preocupes ella esta bien"- dijo una voz y después salio una sirena alada con una Kaolith completamente mojada  
  
"que bueno"- dijo sau sonriendo.- saco algo como una sabana de su bolsillo y se lo puso a kaolith.-"no te duele nada"  
  
"no"- dijo Kaolith con algo de sonrojo por el cuidado que le estaba dando sau.-"grasias"- esta vez lo dijo dirigiéndose a la sirena.  
  
"no hay de que"  
  
"disculpa, pero sabes por que no hay gente aquí"  
  
"por mi"  
  
"¿Qué dices?"- sau paresia enojado  
  
"pues cuando era niña me gustaba aventarle agua a la gente para que me viera,.sin embargo solo conseguí que este lugar este desértico"  
  
"esos..."sau no quiso continuar  
  
"si quieres, puedes venir con nosotros"  
  
"si, así podrías ser su espíritu acompañante"- la sirena sonrió, al fin compañía, gente con quien hablar, una manera de salir de ese infirmo acuático.  
  
"realmente, me encantaria"  
  
****con Lizerd y Erika****  
  
Lizerd y Erika llegaron a una parte en la que había una cuesta abajo llena de árboles.  
  
"¿ustedes estaban en el toreo anterior?"- dijo Erika después de un rato de silencio  
  
"si"  
  
"y fue difícil"- dijo Erika con curiosidad  
  
"pues.en la parte de en medio si"  
  
"ya no se que esperar de este"  
  
"pues cantal de que sigas firme en tus decisiones yo creo que lo logras"  
  
"si, además si no gano, o pierdo a la primera será por alguna razón".- los dos sonrieron, esa era una actitud típica de algún optimista y eso ayudaba bastante. Después de eso el silencio reino, sin embargo un pato salio de la nada e hizo que se detuvieran bruscamente, causando que Erika se golpeara la cabeza y quedara inconsciente y se cayera al precipicio (por así decirlo)  
  
"¡ERIKA!".- grito Lizerd mientras se iba corriendo a ver si estaba bien, lógicamente respiraba sin dificultad, pero no se atavía a moverla (ya saben por eso de que si tiene un hueso roto solo le haces mal).-"rayos, donde esta Fausto cuando lo necesito".- lizerd se quedo observando a Erika a pesar de los raspones que había obtenido se veía..hermosa (jejeje, ya me estoy echando flores)  
  
******en otra parte******  
  
"donde estarán Lizerd y Erika".-dijo Ale un poco preocupada ya que todos ya habían regresado, incluso enterado de la historia de Sau y Kaolith  
  
"si buscan alguien, alo mejor les puedo ayudar"- dijo la misma chica de la competencia  
  
"enserio lo harías Zaira"- la chica asintio con una sonrisa.-"porahy escuche algo que podrian ser ellos"- dijo nuevamente. Fueron guiados por ella hasta el lugar, encontraron el cuadrisiclo.  
  
"¿donde podrian estar?"  
  
"chicos por aquí"- grito lizerd y fueron hacia ellos, fausto reviso a Erika mientras Ale le daba unos buenos regaños a lizerd y el la intentaba tranquilizar (pobre de lizerd) con esto Erika despertó para encontrarse con fausto lo que le causo u pequeño espanto  
  
"no paso nada ale".-dijo Erika para terminar con los regaños a Lizerd  
  
*****comentarios de la autora*****  
  
jjeejeje, pues me salio regular, y soy pésima escribiendo historias de amor, puedo mas con humor.  
  
PERDON, me tarde mucho y fue corto pero estoy empezando a haser otro fic, que no es el de omat ed sol y da pequeñas pistas de esta historia, claro que aun no lo publico. N_N. a los reviews  
  
Sora _121: pues ya vez ya te puse, aunque no me siento satisfecha deberías hablar mas en el fic _, gracias por los reviews y ánimos  
  
Jos D: lo siento, es que tengo la mala costumbre de escribir los nicks mal, y lo de marion creo que lo pondré, haré todo lo posible. Y rayos aun no te pongo, me siento frustrada, ya quiero poner a todos, pero creo que cuando inicia lo de los acertijos ya estarás mas comunicado con Yoh y compañía. (Ya parezco político, prometo y prometo y no cumplo, la por eso te dije lo de la aldea)  
  
Pilika Diethel: GRSIAS, como veras ya te puse un espíritu, y una historia, lo demás se revelara en el siguiente cap.  
  
Y lo que se trata de los que están en el fic por que los tengo en el Chat, pues..les digo lo mismo que a jos D 


	11. noche de torturas

"una noche de torturas" (que tiene estaba aburrida y necesitaba algo con que divertirme)  
  
Todos estaban en la sala en un círculo, la botella estaba en medio.  
  
"bien, yo creo que ya todos nos sabemos el juego de verdad"- todos asintieron.-"bien ¿Quién se ofrese a partir?"- todos levantaron la mano, pero los primeros fueron Manta y Ana, y solo con una mirada furtiva de ana Todos bajaron la mano, y el enano cabezón...no vieron su mano (XXDD) por lo tanto Ana partió.  
  
"verdad o reto"- le dijo Kaolith a Ryu  
  
"reto"- dijo Ryu con la esperanza que le tocara besarse con una chica (XXDD)  
  
Todos se hicieron bolita pensando en un reto  
  
"que tal el común que bese a alguien"- dijo horo horo  
  
"ESTAS LOCO, yo soy la que decide el castigo por que yo le pregunte, ustedes solo ayudan"  
  
"pue' que somos patiño' o que"- (los patiños eran las personas que ayudaban en el circo) dijo chocolobe con una de sus no tan calmantes bromas, causando que una aura negra se formara en el lugar  
  
"ya se que chocolobe se quede media hora con ryu, y todo ese tiempo cuente bromas".- propuso ale después de recuperarse de el mal humor causado por chocolobe  
  
"¡perfecto!"- después de eso se lo dijeron a ryu, quien quedo con cara de decepción y tuvo que ser pateado al cuarto de los chicos  
  
"¡POR QUE¡"- ese grito retumbo en la casa, paresia que estaban torturando a alguien (aunque en realidad si lo torturamos)  
  
"pobre Ryu, le hubieran puesto el castigo de el beso"- Manta se arrepintió de lo que dijo, ya que Erika, pilita, Ana y ale le lanzaron su posesión, Tamao solo se sonrojo y los chicos ya querían matar a manta pero las chicas de les ganaron. Ante los golpes de las chicas Manta voló al techo, y como era resistente, pues reboto, al final se pudo ver a un manta mojado, con raspones, ahogado, golpeado, y medio congelado.  
  
"ups, creo que nos exageramos un poquito"  
  
"Un poquito"- dijo Horo horo con una pequeña sonrisa y un tono algo irónico.  
  
"nunca supimos cuales son sus espíritus, no los pueden presentar"  
  
"se nos olvido ese pequeño problema, el mío es atzimba"- después de eso del suelo salio una cosa de agua, que si no fuera por que era azul, uno se podía confundir con Erika.-"se llama atzimba, en realidad puede cambiar a cualquier forma, incluso tener el mismo color, solo miren"- después atzimba se convirtió en una ana a todo color.  
  
"¿y el tuyo?".- dijo ana, pero su pregunta fue respondida, cuando una mujer, que tenia un vestido con gran decoración y lo que se podía decir una corona de plumas, apareció.  
  
"ella es chel, la única sacerdotisa azteca (si lo se lo invente, por eso puse única)"  
  
"bien seguimos el juego ^_^"- dijo Erika después terminadas las presentaciones, todos asintieron. Como Manta no podia partir por obvias razones, partió Erika, y esta vez le toco a Ale ser castigada y a Kaolith preguntar.  
  
"verdad o reto"  
  
"reto"  
  
"le deberás pedir a ese chico que venga a jugar con nosotros"  
  
"¿no me puede lanzar ana por la azotea?"  
  
"ya la gran Kaolith a hablado"- dijo Erika con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja  
  
****afuera enfrente de la casa de tezpani***  
  
"ahora" dijo Erika mientras se escondía en unos arbustos cerca de la casa, después Ale toco la puerta  
  
"quien" dijo la voz de un niño  
  
"¿tezpani?"- dijo Ale, ya que no pidia saber si era el, después de eso abrieron la puerta  
  
"hola ale"  
  
"hola tezpani"- dijo Ale mas roja que nunca.-"vine para..para..para pedirte si venias a nuestra fiesta en pijama  
  
"bueno"- y con esto Ale y Tezpani se fueron a la casa de Erika.  
  
"señorita Erika., como le haremos para que no nos descubran, la señorita Ale no lleva las llaves"  
  
"vamonos a la esquina"- bueno con decir que tuvieron que fingir que se regresan de inventar a otras personas, basto para que tezpani cayera redondito (¿estaba gordo? ***slap** Ale le da un sape a Erika por decir semejante tontería)  
  
"okay, Ale parte"  
  
alejandra partió y al fin le toco castigar a Erika.  
  
"¿verdad o reto?"  
  
"verdad"  
  
"mmmmmm,mmmmm,mmmmm"- preguntarle a Erika algo era muy difícil, ya que ya la conocía, y no quería desperdiciar una preguntas.-"¿algun secreto que tengas y no me lo sepa?"  
  
"pues.últimamente, siento, siento que algo nos va a pasar, algo que cambiara nuestras vidas, algo que nos.mejorara"  
  
"pues tenemos el torneo de shamanes, es obvio"- dijo len  
  
"pero, el torneo de shamanes puede que no te ayude, además lo he estado sintiendo desde que ustedes llegaron"  
  
"eso significa.que tiene que ver con nosotros"- Estévez sau hablo con un tono serio. fue entonces cuando Erika sintió un escalofrió.  
  
"supongo, pero abecés mis preediciones no son mas que puros deseos míos"  
  
"abecés" - dijo ale con un tono irónico  
  
"okay, lo admito mas de algunas veces, ¿puedo partir?"  
  
"adelante".- erika partió, y paso lo peor que pudo haber pasado, a ale le toco castigar a lizerd y digo castigar por que dijo castigo. (okey, lo admito estoy siendo algo obvia, pero me lo pego yoh!!!!***yoh va pasando*** "yo que"  
  
"tu te largas")  
  
"mmmmm"- Ale miro a kaolith, y las dos afirmaron al mismo tiempo.-"que lizerd baile cumbia con..pilika"  
  
"¿¡QUE!?"- el grito fue de 5 personas, horo horo, como buen hermano sobre protector, len, como buen amante sobre protector, Pilita, por su propio honor, Erika, pues, por..sorpresa y negación, y lizerd.lo mismo que Erika  
  
Pues bien, lizerg y pilita tuvieron que bailar cumbia, y lo hicieron bastante mal.  
  
"¿Qué paso hermana? tu sabes bailar cumbia bastante bien"- dijo horo horo  
  
"pero es diferente cuando lo ensayas"  
  
"O.o"  
  
"jejeje, lizerd parte"-bien sobra decir que lizerd partió, lo importante es que le callo a ana preguntar y a Yoh sufrir.  
  
"yoh que decides verdad o castigo"  
  
"verda"  
  
"que es tu mayor temor"- Yoh se puso a pensar (¿Cuándo aprendio a pensar XXDD?)  
  
"yo creo que..yo creo que le temo a encontrarme solo"  
  
Todos se quedaron en silencio, algunos (como yo) saben estar solos, mas bien aguantan estar solos, pero nunca es la mejor opción.  
  
"supongo.que todos tememos a eso"- dijo ale  
  
"supongo."-respondió Erika después de un rato de estar en silencio y después de unos mnutosa mas agrego-"supongo que le va a Yoh"- todos se alegraron un poco depuse de eso, se podría decir de que hasta ana sonrió (pero como no estuve ahí no le puedo decir, un momento.si estuve, bueno terminemos con mis comentarios estupidos)  
  
"yo no se ustedes, pero yo me vpy a dormir"-yoh bostezo se estiro y se fue a la cama  
  
"quien lo culpa, yo también tengo sueño" y erika se fue al sillon.porcierto tezpani, por que no duermes aribba con ale"  
  
"ERIKA."  
  
"es el unico lugar, aquí todos los sillones estan ocupados"  
  
*******comentarios de la autora*******  
  
Lo se muy corto, pero que esperaban, poca inspiración, y quiero decir que este cap fue importante, quien no lo haya leído, no entendió la historia, este capitulo va dedicado a lorean, una amiga que ya esta empezando a leer mi historia n_n muchas grasias!!!!  
  
Ahora al review  
  
Sora _121: QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTO EL CAPITULO PASADO, y espero que te haya gustado este, le dije a ale tus comentarios (ale: eres la 3 persona que lee mi fic) bueno, te prometo que tu vas a seguir saliendo hasta que la muerte. hasta que se termine el fic.  
  
YA VEN CUANTOS REVIEWS ME MANDAN!!! ROMPI EL RECORD!!!!  
  
Bien por lo menos escriban a:  
  
erikah1991@hotmail.com  
  
Amenazas a muerte recibidas, de hecho todo es recibido así que ESCRIBAN, ESCRIBAN, ESCRIBAN. Grasias por su atención. 


	12. la segunda parte se a acabado

"la segunda parte se a acabo"  
  
(los que piensan que aquí se acaba el fic no es así, el titulo quiere decir que la segunda etapa del torneo acabado)  
  
Bien creo que es lógico que todos despertaron, no hubo novedades, ya que horo horo y len peleaban, chocolobe contaba malos chiste....bueno si hay una novedad ¡¡¡ale no torturo a erika¡¡¡, (pues es la verdad, en la vida real soy torturada, día, tarde y noche, XXDD)se han de preguntar por que ale no atormento a Erika, pues la razón de que tezpani estaba en la casa.  
  
Y bueno con todo este escándalo se le puso una gotita a tezpani.  
  
"esto pasa todo los dias"  
  
"sip"-dijo erika con descaro y comiéndose su huevo, pero no tubo tiempo para masticar, por que su maravillosa prima le dio un golpe en la espinilla, y tuvo que tragarse todo el bocado.  
  
"no seas tan descarada, erika"- le susurro ale, sin embargo no recibió respuesta-"¿erika?"- la chica apuntaba a su garganta, primero se puso palida.  
  
"Erika no me digas que."- la chica solo asintió.  
  
Ale se llevo a erika al baño, y luego se escucho un grito.  
  
"¿Qué paso?"-pregunto lizerd al llegar, y ver la escena.  
  
Erika estaba totalmente palida, y con los ojos llorosos.  
  
"se le atoro la comida"- respondio ale.  
  
"¿y el grito?"  
  
"no podía hacer que tosiera, por lo tanto lo hice con todas mis fuerzas, lo logre pero...."  
  
"pero no tubo delicadeza"-dijo Erika con furia  
  
"hay vamos no es para tanto, que sea tan débil no significa nada"  
  
"UTILIZASTE LA POSESION"  
  
"¿Cómo lo averiguaste?"  
  
"que este apunto de morir no significa que no sienta presencias"  
  
"bueno ahora vete a tu cama que apenas estas recuperando tu color natural"  
  
"no quiero"  
  
"Ale tiene razon, sera mejor que desanses"- menciono lizerd viendo como el palido de la cara de Erika se pasaba a un color carmesí.  
  
"huy, yo creo que con eso basto" - dijo Ale en tono picaron resiviendo un punta pie de Erika  
  
Supongo que casi me ahogan fue la única novedad (ale: COMO QUE SUPONGO, CASI ME QUEDO SIN PRIMA DOS VESES!!! Erika: pues preocúpate por ti por que no creas que voy a ser la única con accidentes)  
  
Ahora pasemos después del desayuno, Ana se fue a tomar aire freco (aunque por aquí seria esmok XXDD) a decir verdad con tantos habitantes en esa casa se hacia asfixiante.  
  
"¿yoh?"- dijo la sacerdotisa viendo a un Yoh en la sombra de un árbol. Sin embargo no recibió respuesta.  
  
Ana se acerco a Yoh para verificar si no estaba muerto (que bonitos pensamientos), sin embargo..  
  
"ana"- después Yoh con los ojos cerrados se abalanzo contra ana y la beso.  
  
Ana no podia creerlo, eso lo habia esperado durante mucho tiempo y si le hubieran dicho que el primer y mas apasionado beso de su vida, se lo daría su amor dormido, nunca lo hubiera creído.  
  
Sin embargo la pasión duro poco, Yoh podría parecer una roca durmiente, pero cualquiera sienta otra lengua de intrusa en su boca.  
  
"ana yo.."  
  
"no importa, ya lo esperaba"  
  
"entonces.me permitirías darte otro"  
  
"eso no se pregunta"  
  
"si tu lo dices.."-después se abalanzo sobre ana, la beso y la saboreo como un dulce.  
  
"no puedo creer que Yoh al fin se haya lanzado"- dijo sau  
  
"hay una cosa que no me explico, por que te preocupas por Yoh"  
  
"amor fraternal"  
  
"¿eso quiere decir de hermanos o amigos?"  
  
"yo creo que lo debes de pensar, acaso somos hermanos"- dijo el joven mientras se acercaba mas a kaolith, no quería que ella supiera, pero algún día debía saber un verdad, aunque para eso...alguien debía de morir  
  
******mientras tanto******  
  
titittitititititititititititititititititittttttttttiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttttt iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
  
Todos se pusieron a buscar su oráculo, y el sonido era tal que hasta las parejas de enamorados se percataron y fueron a buscar el oráculo.  
  
"el mio es el que sonaba"- dijo horo horo encontrando el tan ansiado oráculo.  
  
"pero el mío también suena hermanito"  
  
"oigan mis brodis, el mío también"  
  
"un momento.. ¡todos suenan!"- grito manta, para variar  
  
"esto apenas esta comenzando"- dijo Toh  
  
"QE FELIZ SOY, ME TOCA CON MI PRIMA!!!!"- exclamo erika saltando de un lado a otro  
  
"¿Cómo lo sabes?"  
  
"por que si aprietas aquí y allá te sale"  
  
"que es aquí y que es allá"- dijo nuevamente ale  
  
"pues hay una opción que te dice aquí, y luego otro que dice allá"- caida anime general (ok, fue el peor chiste de toda la historia pero...no me importa)  
  
"es cierto, y parece que nos fue bien"- dijo ana  
  
y los equipos quedaron así:  
  
ana/Yoh/sau (hasta los grandes espíritus le tienen XXDD)  
  
Horo horo/ pilika/len  
  
Manta/fausto/tamao  
  
Chocolobe/ryu/lizerd  
  
Ale/erika/tezpani  
  
"Tenemos que viajar a E.U.A"  
  
"supongo que aquí nos separamos"  
  
"si, solo tenemos una noche mas"- dijo lizerd con una mirada un tanto melancólica, igual que Erika.  
  
"a partir de ahora, somos competidores oficiales, mucha suerte"- dijo erika tendiéndole una mano a Yoh  
  
"igualmente"  
  
Todos decidieron viajar en el mismo auto bus, el cual, para ser auto bus, era muy lujoso.  
  
******a la semana siguiente******  
  
Los grupos se han separado con una sonrisa, ahora cada equipo va hacia donde las pistas los llevaban, pero era mas difícil de lo que querrían  
  
******en el equipo de Yoh******  
  
"un ___________, siempre debe saber la______________, la_____________ es lo que los_________, ________________en ellos y así las________se abrirán."Yoh dio un suspiro, eso era lo que tenían que resolver, y un apache en especial les iba a decir la respuesta si es que descifraban otro acertijo.-"soy como la honradez, los apaches la necesitan, y yo estoy escrito en un cuento  
  
Y a mi que nunca me a gustado leer"  
  
Mientras que todos se caían tipo anime, Yoh pudo divisar a lo lejos a un chico, de 20 años de pelo oscuro ojos cafés, la piel pues ni tan roja y ni tan blanca, con ropa y lentes oscuros, paresia estar dando vueltas como león enjaulado, y no muy lejos estaba Marion.  
  
"problemas"- les pregunto yoh cuando los alcanzo, recibiendo una mirada desconfiada de parte del chico  
  
"no encontramos a uno de nuestro equipo"  
  
"quien es, si se puede saber"- dijo kaolith con un poco de curiosidad, pero el chico por alguna razón no confiaba.  
  
"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"-pregunto Yoh  
  
"jose"- dijo en un tono algo cortante "a quien bucas"- volvio a decir yoh"  
  
"su nombre es elly"  
  
"es una de las cinco lilis, y de echo creo que esta por...haya"  
  
"Gracias por decirmelo y dime quien es usted" pregunta José  
  
"Soy Yoh Asakura y veo que esta acompañado con.. "  
  
"Si una de las examigas de Hao, ella me hablo de tí, dice que tu hermano es el maldito Hao"  
  
"Si así es" contestó Yoh  
  
"Disculpa, José ya podemos irnos" dijo Marion   
  
"cierto si no se nos perdera lade nuestro equipo"  
  
"por que no se han puesto a pensar en el acertijo"  
  
"es que se trata de un valor en un cuento, ya hay muchos"  
  
"que esta relacionado con la honradez"- dijo kaolith un tanto pensativa  
  
"relacionado con un cuento de hadas"- siguió sau  
  
"no les recomiendo que lean en voz alta"- dijo mewthree acompañada de varias personas  
  
"así solo nos dan pistas"- dijo la chica una chica de pelos largos y negros, que había estado en el combate de hiro, que también estaba presente (revisen el cap 8)  
  
"hola mewthree"- dijo kaolith  
  
"¿que hacen aquí?"- pregunto un tanto esconsertado sau  
  
"desearles surte"-dijo friamente hiro.  
  
"jejeje, hiro podrias aligerarte un poquito mas"- dijo la misma chica de pelos negros  
  
"¿Quién eres?"- pregunto ana observándola fijamente  
  
"Qué descortés soy, me llamo annami"  
  
"bien, quiero que sepan que a partir de ahora seremos enemigo, suerte"- dijo hiro aunque su tono de voz paso a ser algo menos fría, causando sonrisa en todos.  
  
"que gane el mejor" dijo Yoh tendiéndole la mano, la cual acepto  
  
*****en otro lugar*****  
  
Len estaba dando vueltas como león enjaulado mientras pilika lo veía y horo horo...dormía.  
  
"como sabremos el resultado del acertijo, solo dice que lo conocemos, que en el lugar en el que se realizara, se dice el nombre del realizador"  
  
"lugar en el que se realizara.."  
  
"podrían dejar de hablar"- dijo horo horo malhumorado-"no m dejan concentrarme, para dormir"  
  
"si sigues así no necesitaras concentración para dormir"- dijo len con su puño en alto.  
  
"supongo que nunca la necesita"- dijo una chica seguida por otras tres  
  
"hola zaira, que milagro verte"-dijo pilkta reconociendo a la persona que la ayudo  
  
"y que no nospiensan saluda"- dijo shalona retante  
  
"pero si son las 5 lilis"- dijo horo horo  
  
"no, el equipo se separo"  
  
"ahora como se ban a poner"  
  
"power girl!!!!"- grito mili muy cotenta  
  
"paréese un buen nombre"- dijo pilita halagado a mili  
  
"en realidad el nombre lo puso zaira"  
  
"que buen nombre"  
  
"grasias"- contesto esta-"bueno solo vinimos a saludar, suerte"  
  
"como es posible que los apaches tengan tanta imaginación"-djo pilita cuando las otras chicas desaparecieron de vista  
  
"pilika, eres un genio!!!!"- dijo horo horo escapando de len  
  
"apenas te das cuenta hermano"- dijo pilita un poco presuntuosa-"¿Por qué dices que soy un genio?"  
  
"acabas de decir la respuesta"- dijo len dandose cuenta  
  
"enserio....así lo hice apropósito"XXDD  
  
*****en otro lugar******  
  
"palabra que da un castigo, da una victoria, da una derrota"- repitió de nuevo fausto, a manta por un teléfono celular a manta que estaba a tres metros de estancia, dizque para ver al enemigo. (no es cierto, yo se la verdad, le tiene miedo gauaguagaugaugau)  
  
"joven manta, no cree que es un poco exagerado"- pregunto Tamao quien estaba a su lado  
  
"sufre un trauma como el mío y sabrás que es exagerar"  
  
"pero así nunca lograremos saber el resultado del acertijo"  
  
"por eso el celular"  
  
"no me parese muy justo lo que esta haciendo, descarta a fausto"  
  
"tamao, eres un genio"  
  
"a que se refiere joven manta"  
  
*******en otra parte**********  
  
"como se supone que resolveremos ese acertijo"  
  
"lagartijo"- dijo chocolobe tontamente causando una gotita general  
  
"bueno, el asertijo dice entrada, salida, cual es lo semjante en los dos"  
  
"mmmmm"-pensó ryu (hey, el piensa!!!!)-"la entrada...."  
  
"pue' no tienen nada en comun mi brodi"  
  
"ahí dice que deben de tener algo en comun"- contesto ryu  
  
"pero es un lagartijo"  
  
"si, en eso tiene razon, en un acertijo las entradas pueden ser salidas, las puertas pueden ser ventanas, los camarones pueden ser mariscos, pokemon puede ser digimon"(QUE TONTERIAS PONGO!!!!!!)- dijo lizerd  
  
"lizerd repite lo primero de nuevo"  
  
"¿si?"  
  
"no lo otro"  
  
"entrada salida"  
  
"lo otro"  
  
"camarones mariscos"  
  
"antes"  
  
"..entrada salida"  
  
"SSSIIII!!!!!!!"  
  
********comentarios de la aotora*************  
  
QUE COSAS PÓNGO!!!!!! Bueno lamento la tardanza, y quiero agradecer a las tantas personas que me envían reviews, que se dignan a mandarme reviews.  
  
Ahora a los reviews  
  
Jos D: pues ya vez ya saliste n_n perdon si no incluí lo que me mandaste pero, no puedo todo en un capitulo  
  
Ana la sacerdotisa: LO LOGRE, HIZE UN YOH/ANA QUE VALIO LA PENA (favor de mewthree que me ayudo tanto)  
  
Sora-121: te puse te puse, pero queiro que hables mas, no logro alargar las partes  
  
Ahora algunos reviews que me enviaron por correo  
  
Cherry sere: no te puse por que se que quieres estar en mi equipo, y de echo puedes estar, solo que necesito una opción de la caricatura como las 5 lilis o el equipo de hielo (ese en donde sale pino) pero si no quieres o no se te ocurre mando a volar a tezpani (en cierto sentido) puedo poner algo que se produjo un error, lo mato o simplemente se rinde  
  
Muriel: te lo envie, jejjeje, espero que te haya gustado y si de casualidad eres anonimo AL FIN ACEPTO ANONIMOS  
  
(ale: genial ya puedo enviar reviews. Erika: ale siempre pudiste enviar reviews por correo)  
  
jejejej aquí terminan los reviews AL FIN ACEPTO ANONIMOS!!!  
  
Y si les da flojera tengo mi correo  
  
erikah1991@hotmail.com  
  
ADVERTENCIA: ya no se aceptan mas concursantes, ya no se aceptan mas concursantes, esto es una advertencia. (XXDD)  
  
Bueno sigan leyendo 


	13. mas acertijos

"mas acertijos" (y la autora se va cansando de ellos)  
  
Ya ah pasado mas de una semana, (no se cuanto haya pasado pero el echo es que paso mucho, OK)  
  
"ana, se supone que ya deberíamos recibir el acertijo"- se escucho a yoh  
  
"espera, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1,1,1 ,1 , 000000000"- dijo ana la cual se adelanto 4 segundos.  
  
Tititititititititittititiitititititititititititit  
  
"que exacta"- dijo kaolith  
  
"animo, es un sinónimo, y para ello los instintos necesitaras"-leyó sau  
  
"con que instintos"- dijo ana  
  
"este es mas dificl"- se quejo Yoh  
  
"donde esta el enano cabezón cuando lo necesitamos"- dijo ana, ellas sabia que en sinónimos y en palabras el era un experto.  
  
"si, a veces manta hace falta"-dijo Yoh, manta siempre había sido buen amigo, siempre lo había impulsado, siempre su amistad había sido útil y valiosa(ale: siempre siempre siempre siempre).-"chicos creo saber la respuesta"-dijo Yoh después de un tiempo de analizar lo que había pensado (NO PUEDO CREERLO, PENSO!!!!!)  
  
********en otro lugar**************  
  
"amigos, ¿Qué es lo que uno deposita en los amigo?? ¿Que se necesita para ser digno de saber secretos?"- dijo pilika, paresia pensativa  
  
"¿Qué haces pilika'"- pregunto hor horo, con aire soñoliento.  
  
"resolviendo el asertijo"  
  
"ya llego"  
  
"yep, pero tu no duerme, te mueres" (sshiii!!!!!! En la clase de vocab. Me muero por una hora y luego regreso!!!!XXDD)  
  
"que tiene, es bueno tener sueño pesado"  
  
"mmmmm, eso dejalo a mi criterio"  
  
"hor horo!!!! ¿Donde esta mi leche?"- pregunto len  
  
"heee, ¿Cuál leche?"  
  
"la que te encargue"  
  
"ooo, no me la habías regalado"  
  
"HORO HORO!!!!"  
  
"QUE!!!!"  
  
"es que acaso nadie puede confiar en ti, a te tomaste mi jugo, a len te tomaste su leche, a kororo lo dejaste sin comer, perdiste al perro y le diste frijoles al gato!!!"-dijo pilika (QUE ESTUPIDO CHISTE)  
  
"solo son errores"  
  
"errores"  
  
"pilika"-dijo len un tanto pensante  
  
"ship"  
  
"o grasias por prenderme el foco, ya se la respuesta"  
  
"enserio, lo hize yo"  
  
"no patricio"  
  
"quien es patricio"  
  
"ño se" (ok no se que me pasa hoy, estoy insoportable, ni yo me soporto , y estoy poniendo puras cosas estupidas)  
  
*******8 días después******  
  
Todos los equipos se encontraron, ninguno paresia triste o decepcionado, (en equipos también me incluyo, e incluyo a los que se apuntaron en este fic)  
  
"muy bien, veo que todos lograron resolverlo, ahora quiero que me resuelvan este, ¿en que se parecen una vacas un elevador?? La respuesta puede ser en nada pero necesito una razón"  
  
"acaso quieres que la hagamos con ecuaciones-"-dijo con una sonrisa zaira  
  
"Algo así"  
  
Después de eso el silencio era la unico que se escuchaba (caida anime de ale. ALE: COMO QUE EL SILENCIO SE ESCUCHABA!!!! Erika: ya te lo dije, tonterias mías, aparte que tal ssssssshhhhh. Ale: ese es el viento Erika: oug)  
  
"no se preocupen, si alguien lo resuelve ustedes pueden pasar, pero si no..."  
  
"ok, ok, ya entendimos"-dijo Yoh harto de la presión  
  
Después de eso todos se fueron a su campamento.  
  
Era el atardecer, en esa parte de E.U.A se veía hermoso, solo que pocos se daban el tiempo para admirarlo, sin embargo, se divisaba a una chica, de pelos largos y hueros, disfrutaba el espectáculo, pero aunque fuera poquito, sentía una presión que no la dejaba.  
  
"no te preocupes, todo saldra bien"- dijo una voz de tras de ella  
  
"siento que esa frase no es originalmente tuya"- dijo kaolith cuando sintió su mano en su hombro  
  
"bien lo admito, lo copie de Yoh, pero se que me estas cambiando el tema, que ocurre"  
  
"nada"  
  
"por favor, dime"- sau puso tal cara que Kaolith no se pudo resistir. (LO CAMBIE JURO QUE LO CAMBIE)  
  
"es un tonteria, no tiene importancia"  
  
"si a ti te importa, importa"  
  
"es..supongo que me preocupa el acertijo"-dijo kaolith, después de todo no podía rechazar a sau.  
  
"¿supones?"  
  
"bueno...si, es que no me paréese una razón buena"  
  
"creme que es buena, simplemente te preocupas"  
  
"grasias"-kaolith se sentía feliz, sau le había ayudado aparte de que ahora estaba mas unida a el.  
  
Después sau se puso alado de kaolith a disfrutar el bello paisaje que los observaba.  
  
Ya había pasado el tiempo, era hora de dar la repuesta pero nadie quería hablar.  
  
Casi todos se quedaron en silencio sin embargo chocolobe hablo  
  
"yo se la respuesta mi brodi!!!!"-todos pusieron atención  
  
"la vaca es un animal bruto, bruto mato a cesar, cesar no murió de nada, el que no nada se ahoga, el que se ahoga tiene la sangre pesada, pesada divide en dos, pez-hada, hada es un ser mitológico que fue atropellado por un tren, el tren pasa por las vías, las vías pasan por la mina, las minas tienen oro, el oro pasa al anillo, el anillo pasa al dedo, el dedo tiene uña, la uña mata al piojo, piojo se divide en dos, pi-ojo, pi es un numero matemático irracional que equivale a 3.1416, ojo es un órgano ocular que nos ayuda a distinguir que la vaca y el elevador no se parecen en nada."- después de esto todos se marearon  
  
"okay, pasaste"- dijo silever aun con la cara de @_@-"pero aun faltan mas"  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"-este grito fue de todos, hasta yo desde la comp. no quiero mas acertijos T_T  
  
"No tiene peso, se puede ver a simple vista y si lo pones un barril el barril se hará mas ligero."  
  
"Es un agujero"- dedujo pilika después de un tiempo de pensar   
  
"Es algo con que se construyen castillos y se hacen montañas, también ayudar a ver para algunas personas, pero a otros los ciegan. "  
  
"Es la arena"- dijo annami   
  
"Una piedra tan bella como mortal, mala suerte tendrá aquel que lo poseerá"- esta era mas difícil y todos se quedaron en silencio.  
  
"Es el diamante Hope"-dijo después de un rato jose, causando que todos lo miraran.  
  
"El diamante de hope es famoso por pertenecer a personas famosas que fueron decapitadas"-aclaro silver (en realidad deduzco, por que mi papá se le ocurrió levantarme con el documental de un diamante maldito, y no me acuerdo su nombre)-"este diamante entre tantas personas perteneció a Maria Antonieta"(para los que no saben les dare un ejemplo, la muñeca de merlina de los locos Adams)  
  
Todos después de esto se quedaron con la cara de what. Pero lo importante no es el diamante maldito (música de película de terror) lo importante es que..(se para la música dejando solo al silencio) PASARON A LA SIGUIENTE ETAPA!!!!!   
  
Y así, todas las puertas se abrieron, dejando a todos en la aldea apache.  
  
"solo un poco mas"-murmuro sau.  
  
"vamos sau"-dijo Yoh desde un punto algo lejano.  
  
"si esperen"-grito kaolith-"si no nos apuramos nos dejan"-dijo sonriéndole  
  
"si"  
  
*********comentarios de la autora********** ME QUEDO MUY ESTUPIDO  
  
ana la sacerdotisa: en este cap. No puse ana e yoh, pero en el siguiente será diferente. gracias por tus comentarios  
  
sora 121: no importa que siempre digas lo mismo lo importante es que dejas reviews, no como otras personas  
  
cherri sere: "mi tocaya" te pondre en el otro equipo de las cinco lilis, gracias por todos tus comentarios y no te preocupes ana estará muy celosa  
  
a petición popular el debate estupido  
  
****debate estupido****  
  
ale; ¿Quién soy yo para contradecirte?  
  
Eri; haaa?}  
  
Ale: nada ya olvidalo  
  
Eri; no, no lo olvido  
  
Ale: claro que si  
  
Eri: que no  
  
Ale: ok, tu ganas, solo estoy reafirmando "los comentarios de la autora"  
  
Eri; los tuyos, si claro  
  
Ale; si, también los míos  
  
Eri: que le hiciste a mi ale repelosa  
  
Ale: por?  
  
Eri: tu no te vas de aquí sin contestarme ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a ale?  
  
Ale: digamos que jime se fue unos días de vacaciones  
  
Eri: porque no le digiste que me escribiera(mi prima tiene dos personalidades ale-jime)  
  
Ale: ahorita te la paso  
  
Jime: quiubos, como estan todos por la tierra?  
  
Eri: pues no se, ellos que digan, ¿Cómo les paresio el fic?? (a la comp y a ale-jime)  
  
Jime: (agara unas hojas y las lee) ¿Qué demonios es eso de la vaca y el elevador?  
  
Eri: un chiste  
  
Ale: un mal chiste porcierto.  
  
Jime: DISÍPULA DE CHOCOLOV  
  
Eri: mmmmmmmmm OYE!!!!  
  
Ale: eres de efecto retardado (erika la persigue por todas partes)  
  
*******fin de debate******* 


	14. LA PRIMERA LUCHA!

"LA PRIMERA LUCHA, Y MAS SORPRESAS"  
  
Erika Estaba muy Felipe y con tenis (traducción* muy feliz y contenta) paseando de un lado a otro y disfrutando un sin fin de peleas. (traducción *horo/len/chocolobe, ana/yoh, bueno esa es una"pelea" diferente, ect.)  
  
"oye ale, ¿no sabes si ya va a haber peleas?"- pregunto Erika después de ver volando a chocolobe, que luego cayo enfrente de ella.  
  
"no lo se"-dijo pasando encima de chocolobe, pero justo en ese momento escucharon una alarma.  
  
"¿alguna de ustedes lleva reloj?"-pregunto tezpani, ya que el sonido se escuchaba demasiado cerca  
  
"pues, jejejeje, resulta que me traje 3 libros, 8 revistas, 1 lámpara, un desinfectante, una alarma, la comida de mi gato, que no se por que la traje, pero no se me ocurrió un reloj"  
  
"por floja"dijeron al mismo tiempo tezpani y ale, y no exactamente en son de paz.  
  
"oigan"  
  
"¿Por qué preguntas"- dijo ale, después de ser brutalmente atacada por Erika.  
  
"por que desde hace rato suena una alarma"  
  
"¿Cómo hace cuanto?"-pregunto Erika cansada de forcejear con ale  
  
"pues, después de que preguntaste por las peleas"  
  
"oye mi brodi, te diría quien contra quien si las quitaras de encima"- dijo chocolobe muy adolorido, haciendo que ale, y Erika saltaran de su encima.  
  
"¿y que dice chocolobe?"  
  
"me va contra el equipo del monte"  
  
"que extraño nombre, será el monte Everest, el monte."  
  
"desparquaritirimpicuaro"-dijo graciosamente chocolobe y quien sabe de donde, quien sabe por que, y quien sabe como, pero len y horo horo, le dieron su famoso golpe, haciendo que, el pobre chocolotin se fuera al agua patos.  
  
"de todos modos, esa es volcán"dijo Erika como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.  
  
"¿en que zona sera.....?"  
  
"zona oeste"- contesto alguien a sus espaldas  
  
"LIZERD!!!!!gracias, entonces estaré ahí para apoyarte"-dijo la chica sonrojada causando una sonrisa en lizerd (que bonito mi lizerd ^///^)  
  
"Gracias, pero tu avísame cuando pelearas, para que vaya"- esto causo que la chica se pusiera como un tomate. Por lo tanto para que no se oyera toda su felicidad solo asintió con la cabeza (quien no se sonrojaría, bueno, mewthree y su club no, ups, sospecho que moriré)"me tengo que ir"  
  
"adiós....."- después, cuando el chico se perdió de la vista Tezpani y Ale se miraron.  
  
"huy, vas a ir a la batalla de tu novio"-dijo Ale, comenzando con la III Guerra mundial.  
  
"OYE!!!!!"  
  
"¿cuáles porras les piensas dar a tu novio"- dijo las ultimas 2 palabras Tezpani resaltándolas  
  
"están declarando la guerra"-dijo Erika tomando un palo y después hizo la posesión con el, haciendo que los otros 2 también hicieran la posesión con rocas y palos (QUE!!!!, nunca les han dicho que con tanta tecnología la III Guerra mundial será con rocas y palos) y después empezaron a atacar los 3 diciéndose cosas, esto era Tezpani y Ale v.s Erika.  
  
"síguelo intentando"-dijeron al mismo tiempo Tezpani y Ale.  
  
"U.u, ahora ustedes se pusieron de acuerdo, cuando es la boda"-dijo Erika dando un salto y haciendo que los otros la atacaran.  
  
**************pasando a otras tonterías*************  
  
"¿por qué se fueron así como así?"-pregunto Pilika en un restaurante de comida china  
  
"por el moreno"-contesto horo horo sentándose y viendo su plato.  
  
"otra vez comida china"  
  
"que tiene, fueron 2 contra uno"-dijo pilika molesta  
  
"no se tu hermanita, pero yo me voy a comer tamales"- dijo esto y dejo el lugar.  
  
"lo vas a permitir"-pregunto len cuando se sentó.  
  
"no te preocupes, le quite su cartera mientras dormía"-dijo Pilika enseñando una cartera azul oscuro.  
  
"U.u, bueno..........comemos"  
  
"claro"-dijo Pilika esbozando una sonrisa. Y comenzó a comer, seguida de len.  
  
"vaya, nunca pensé que la comida china de la que se quejaba mi hermano fuera tan rica."-dijo pilika iniciando conversación.  
  
"y eso que aun no pides el postre"-dijo len con una media sonrisa (SONRIO!!!!!) y poniendo a pilika 0////0  
  
Pilika se puso a ver el menú y al ver los postres no entendió nada.  
  
"he.....len, me preguntaba si....tu me.....podrías......recomendar un postre"  
  
"claro, pide el....."(como no se me ningún postre japonés pongámosle "shala-la-la" mientras consigo uno, AYÚDENME!!!!!!)  
  
Ya pilika pidió el shala-la-la, el cual e de decir quedo exquisito.  
  
Cuando pidieron la cuenta, al ver que era mucha, pilika dijo "no te preocupes, horo horo paga"  
  
**************a otras tonterías****************  
  
"mmmmm, me da uno de dulce"-dijo horo horo al vendedor de tamales y cuando iba a pagar simplemente no encontró su cartera.-"señor, me lo puede fiar"  
  
"no"-dijo el apache mientras lo lanzo.  
  
"o genial, ahora me quede sin tamales, donde estará mi cartera, haber la ultima vez que la vi fue ayer, y guarde la cartera justo enfrente de pilika........"-después horo horo empezó a pensar (NNNNOOOOO, LA APOCALIPSIS VA A VENIR!!!!)-"pilika!!!!"-dijo este golpeándose la mano- "oug, me dolió" (aclaración atrasada, oug, es el típico oug de los simpson, no me gusta, pero mis compañeros me lo pegaron)  
  
"JOVEN HORO HOROR!!!"-grito una voz de traz de el  
  
"tamao, que haces aquí"  
  
"nada, paseando y viendo el lugar, a cambiado mucho"  
  
"si, todo a cambiado, el paisaje, los amigos, todo"  
  
"que le ocurre"  
  
"nada"- pero en eso, solo se escucho el estomago de horo horo (MUGRE HORO HORO, YA ME DIO HAMBRE, NO ESTOY CHOREANDO, lo que me recuerda, horo horo, haz la comida Horo horo: por que yo!!!!!, Erika: por que mewthree te regalo)  
  
Muy volviendo a la historia (aunque es mas importante mi estomaguito)  
  
"joven horo horor, no ha comido, verdad"  
  
"no, pilika y len estan comiendo comida china"-dijo con cra sombria  
  
"tome"-dijo Tamao, entregándole un paquete de galletas echas por ella-"si quiere cómeselas, llenan  
  
horo horo ya se hiba a comer la primera cuando.  
  
"AAAAAA!!!!!! YA, USTEDES EMPEZARON!!!"-y con esto Erika cayo en medio de horo horo y tamao de pies.  
  
"rayos rengo hambre" -(y es la verdad, HORO APURATE)-"ooo gallletas..., me regalas una"  
  
"ten"  
  
"gracias, yumi, rico, que marca es"  
  
"lo prepare yo"-dijo tamao sonrojada  
  
"haber si luego me enseñas a cocinar"  
  
*****en una tonterías no tan tonterías*****  
  
"yoh, a entrenar"  
  
"¿tan temprano ana?"  
  
"temprano, son las 12"  
  
" U.u, lo que me recuerda, Sau, aun no has entrenado"  
  
"tengo que"  
  
"por favor"-pidio kaolith coon una dulzura e voz  
  
"esta bien"  
  
"gracias" (tengo la ligera sospecha que no es el mismo sau, vaya, las maravillas que puede hacer el amor)  
  
"de nada"-dijo el mirando esos divinos ojos color miel, que reflejaban sus hermosos ojos cafés.  
  
Salieron todos a entrenar, pero......  
  
"lo siento no me fije"-dijo una chica de cabellos castaños, pero a al luz del sol se le veían tonos rojizos, tenia los ojos color miel.  
  
"jijiji, no te preocupes"-fijo yoh esbozando una sonrisa-¡¡como te llamas?"  
  
"cherry"-dijo una voz detrás de el  
  
"LILI, SALLY!!!!!"-dijo con un susto-"cuanto tiempo sin verlas"  
  
"tenemos que entrenar, verdad cherry"-dijo lili  
  
"si, nos vemos luego Yoh"-dijo como si lo conociera de toda la vida  
  
"¿cómo sabe tu nombre, Yoh asakura"-dijo Ana algo enojada, bueno, muy enojada.  
  
"no se"  
  
"Yoh....."  
  
"es la verdad ana, tu sabes que no tengo ojos para otra" (eso lo dijo el, U.u)  
  
********al tonto día de mañana(no mentira no es tonto, solo que me traume*******  
  
"hem, Ale, por donde era el oeste"  
  
"¿por donde sale el sol?"  
  
"por el norte"-dijo Erika sabiendo lo que recibiría.  
  
"da, y supongo que tu casa esta en el oeste"  
  
"SSSSHHHHIIIII"  
  
"Erika, piensa, por donde sale el sol"  
  
"por......el oeste"  
  
"chip, entonces, donde es"  
  
"ño se, no mentira si se"-dijo erika saltando, ya que ale se disponía a darle una patada.  
  
Cuando llegaron al lugar de la batalla, Vieron que eran pocos los espectadores, Así que obtuvieron buenos asientos, junto a los demás (ña, en realidad era plano el lugar) Observaron que los dos equipos estaban presentes, el se el monte y de sus amigos, (U.u, aun no le tengo nombre) El equipo del monte estaba compuesto por 2 chica y un chico, pero su ropa era extravagante, bastante, no pudieron dejar de notar, que todos los de el equipo tenían un cabello rojo brillante.  
  
"a partir de ahora, este es un combate oficial"-la pelea inicio, pero nadie se movió, paresia que los equipos esperaran el primer movimiento del otro.  
  
"ja, parece que la primera peles la iniciaremos nosotros"-dijo una de las jóvenes ahí, a lo cual su espíritu ataco, el espíritu paresia un oso, pero un oso enorme y no muy bonito que digamos, pero, para ser un osos, se movía ágilmente  
  
En realidad no fue difícil la pelea, paresia reñida, sin embargo por una estupidez de chocolobe (que novedad) se distrajeron los otros (y algo nunca antes visto, claro quitando a Tamao y a Pilika) LE DIJERON GENIO!!!!!! (lo se, un final muy decepcionante, pero....ya que)  
  
"gran combate"-dijo una voz por atrás de lizerd. Al voltear vieron a hiro.  
  
"¿disculpe, pero quien es usted?"-pregunto Tamao, (U.u nunca lo presente como es devido)  
  
"el es hiro, ella annami, y a mi, ya me conocen, la loca"-dijo mewthree despreocupada  
  
"mucho gusto"-dijeron los 3, (alias, lizerd, tamao chocolobe)  
  
"espero verlos en las finales"-dijo annami, antes de irse  
  
Ok, ya se hizo la primera batalla, ya supieron quien gano, (el equipo de mi lizerg *_*)  
  
*******notas de la autora*******  
  
LO SIENTO, casi no puse a los personajes -_-, es que aun no lo tengo bien ordenado. Siguiente capitulo, no tendrá luchas, tendrá mas a fondo a mas personajes. Ahora a los escaso reviews que me llegaron.  
  
Jos D: bueno, depende de ti, claro que ya sabes, si quieres algo que te gustaría decir, lo pongo, y no te preocupes, te pondré más a fondo junto con los demás personajes. Con el tiempo todo se ira arrglando.  
  
Pilika Diethel: no te preocupes, aparte siempre no los contamos en el msn, claro que el siguiente mes me será mas difícil publicar -_-, exámenes semestrales, aparte de que voy con mal promedio, 8.6 T_T. Bueno, gracias por tu review.  
  
Ya ven, pocos, pero si son de los que si me dejan y un día no me dejaron reviews, no se preocupen, acepto hasta la excusa de mi perro se comió la compu U.u. bueno ya saben mi correo:  
  
erikah1991@hotmail.com  
  
Ahora, para los equipos necesito nombres, lo equipos que aun no tienen nombre, porfavor envíenmelo, o si no, sufriran las consecuencias, gauauagaugauauagua, ahora, pregunta del día. Se que todos participan para ganar, pero yo adverti que era imposible as i que, ¿con quien quieren perder? U.U bueno díganmelo, si es qué quiere, le diré que ninguna derrota sera tan decepcionarte como esta -_-  
  
Grasias y sigan leyendo. 


	15. un dia no tan normal en la aldea apache

Anuncio: me quiero disculpar, pero también quiero decir que me voy a tardar un poco mas, me e dado cuenta que estoy mucho en el Internet, y eso me a causado problemas, así que que por mi propia cuenta e decidido, que lo ultimo que haré en el día es estar en el Internet, y ustedes están de testigo. Pero por lo mismo, me tardare mas en publicar por favor os pido que me entiendan. Tambien quiero deci que este es un propósito de año nuevo, asi que empieza el Lunes 5.  
  
"un día no tan normal en la aldea apache"  
  
Que puedo decir, estaban aburridos, sin peleas, y escuchando los chistes de chocolobe, porque len y Horo horo ya se habían hartado de pegarle, sin embargo Pilika y Tamao no le prestaban mucha atención (siempre pensé que el fin del mundo tendría que ver con langostas)  
  
"pue´ quien se murió, nadie me a pegado"-dijo chocolobe ya que su garganta estaba cansada y bastante ronca.-"ya mi voz se canso de contar tan buenos chistes" (sigo esperando a las langostas)  
  
"si quieres un golpe te lo puedo dar"-dijo Ana  
  
"hola Yoh"-dijo una voz de tras de ellos evitando la escena que ya paresia costumbre  
  
"hola josé"  
  
"hola"-dijo de nuevo este, solo que su voz fue acompañada por Mari y Elly, todos con una sonrisa  
  
"¿qué hacen por acá?"-dijo Len  
  
"pues, hace poco entrenamos y tenemos mucha hambre"-dijo Elly bastante sonrojada 0///0 (mmmm.....me dieron ganas de comer.....HORO HORO!!!!!APURATE CON LA CENA!!!!! Horo horo: todo yo, todo yo, lava los platos, haz mi deberes, no dejes que mi mamá o mi abuela hagan los quehaceres, ayuda a mi prima a lavar el coche..... Erika: sigue así y pules el coche de mi abuelo horo horo: ya lo puli Erika: pues de nuevo)  
  
"por que no nos acompañan y alegran un poco el día"-dijo Yoh con una sonrisa  
  
"claro"dijo josé  
  
"Marion, que tal si nosotras vamos por la comida y dejamos a josé hablar?"- dijo elly  
  
"no se molesten"-dijo rápidamente José por razones de educación (jey, como se vería a un hombre diciendo, aquí te espero a una jovencita, los hombres cargan las bolsas, jeje no es cierto), pero su tigre y su dragón evitaron que se parara.  
  
"José no debe de preocuparse, ¿quiere algo en especial?"-José la miro con cara como si en cualquier momento se fuera  
  
"supongo que lo que elijas estará bien"-dijo después de que recibió una sonrisa de parte de marion que lejos de tranquilizarlo, le inspiro confianza  
  
cuando Marion y elly se fueron yoh vio que jose vio lo que el vio (ok, mucho "vio" pero yo tb lo vi XXDD, pero adivinen que vio)  
  
"vaya creo que la viste jijiji(XXDD)"-dijo Yoh, con su típica sonrisa  
  
"¿que cosa vi?"  
  
"lo que yo vi jijiji (XXDD, OK ESTOY BAJA DE INSPIRACIÓN)"  
  
"he?" (el caso aqui es molestar, salí con espíritu chingativo, queriendo evitar la grosería U.u)  
  
"viste a marion"(que quede claro, vio a marion, no a hao desnudo como se lo imaginaban unas XXDD, pues ni que fuera.....bien ya saben)  
  
"que!"  
  
"no es nada raro, siempre estas muy pegada a ella"-dijo como si fuera lógico-"¿por qué?"  
  
"pues....por que no la hago sentir sola, y viceversa"  
  
"así que te gusta"  
  
"estas loco"-esta simple frase fue suficiente para que José se pusiera como tomate  
  
"ya llegamos"-dijo elly sosteniendo una bandeja  
  
"gracias elly, gracias marion"-dijo José, sin que se le bajara el tono  
  
"José se encuentra bien, esta rojo"  
  
" si, es solo el calor"-dijo quitándose la mano de marion de la frente con cuidado  
  
" ¿como estuvo el entrenamiento?"-pregunto Ana tratando de sacar ideas para torturar a Yoh (si...muerte, sangre, masacre, bueno, solo masacre XXDD)  
  
"pues bastante bien"-dijo elly contenta-"grasias al entrenamiento con José ahora tengo mas poder, estoy segura de que podria derrotar a todo mi ex equipo junto" (vaya...me quedo como los comerciales que aparecen para el cutis, y cosas así)  
  
"Mari esta segura que le ganaría a ellos" (creo que se entiende quien hablo)  
  
"acaso nos estas pidiendo pelea"-dijo horo horo levantándose de su asiento  
  
"cuidado con lo que buscas, nosotros tb nos hemos hecho fuertes"-dijo len conservando la calma y viendo como horo horo se calentaba para luchar  
  
"calma, no es el momento de luchar"  
  
"jijiji, es verdad. Los grandes espiritus decidirán cuando"  
  
"ademas, no es bueno pelear o hacer ejercicio depuse de la comida"-dijo el dragon  
  
"pues al menos que quieras vomitar"-dijo el tigre (hem....ya entiendo por que v.....bueno eso cuando pele con horo horo, ¿o acaso enveneno la comida? ***se ve a horo horo silbando como se hace cuando "no sabes nada"****)  
  
Bien comieron, bebieron y se fueron, no sin antes cotorrear un buen rato  
  
******** más cosas aburridas******  
  
"te lo comes"  
  
"no quedo"  
  
"deja de hablar como chiquita erika"  
  
"que tiene, tu dijiste,*** anda, actúa como niña mimada**** "  
  
"lo decía en sentido figurado"  
  
"como quieres que sepa eso ale"  
  
"si ale, no vez que es demasiado para su pequeño cerebro"-dijo tezpani al ver la escena  
  
"si es demasiado para.....oye, por lo menos yo tengo cerebro"  
  
"no hables así de chocolobe a sus espaldas"-contesto ale, con una mirada complice  
  
"bueno pero conozco mas descerebrados"  
  
"¿cómo?"- pregunto ale  
  
"tu"  
  
"no conozco a nadie llamdo tu, ¿y tu?"  
  
"nop, a nadie"  
  
"-_-U, y me dicen que yo soy la loca"  
  
"pue' quien quiere negarlo"-dijo chocolobe seguido de lizer y la pandilla de los yoyos (sip, me gusta decirles yoyos)  
  
"buena, a decir verdad, aquí nadie esta muy cuerdo que digamos jjijiji"- dijo Yoh con su tipica sonrisa  
  
"al fin las encuentro"-dijo una voz detrás de todos a lo que a ale y a Erika les dio un escalofrió seguido por la búsqueda de la voz  
  
"kioko"-dijeron al mismo tiempo al encontrarse con una joven morena y con el cabello negro y lacio  
  
"yep, por que me dejaron plantada"  
  
"¿plantada?"-preguntaron las primas al mismo tiempo  
  
"les dije, que me dijeran, cuando les dijeron que seria el torneo, tuve que convencer a los apaches" (mucho verbo decir)  
  
"se nos olvido"  
  
"no haz leido tu correo verdad"-dijo kioko con perfil de **me vieron la cara**  
  
"MI CORREOO T_T, me lo van a cancelar"  
  
"para eso traigo mi lap TOP"-dijo manta con una sonrisa  
  
"me la prestas"-dijo erika suplicando  
  
Erika abrio su correo (el cual por cierto es erikah1991@hotmail.com y su contraseña es ********** hasta creen que lo voy a decir)  
  
"tiene 10000 mensajes nuevos"-dijo erika  
  
solo 100 eran correos sin importancia y los otros....todos decían "me avisas" de parte de kioko  
  
"jejeje, se nota que no lo e revisado"- (na, dudo que eso pueda suceder, yo no ando mas de 3 días sin mi correo y lo reviso 6 veces al día)  
  
"ustedes no se libran de mi entrenamiento"-dijo kioko depuse-"por dejarme planada y por casi perder en un encuentro, tienen suerte de que ganaron"  
  
"T_TU kioko,. Antes del entrenamiento te presento a amigos nuestros"- erika presento a la pandilla  
  
"vaya.....^_^tengo trabajo aquí"  
  
"he???"  
  
"luego les explico"  
  
"vamos mili no sea melindrosa"-se escucho a una voz atrás  
  
"si no comes te vas a quedar chaparra"-dijo zaria con paciencia  
  
"no quedo"  
  
"esa escena me párese familiar"-dijo tezpani con tono burlon  
  
"mili, si no comes nadie te va a quere"-dijo lizerg tratando de que milie coma  
  
"usted lo cree así príncipe lizerg"-dijo milie empezando a comer  
  
"deberíamos hacer esa técnica con Erika"-susurro ale a tezpani haciendo una indirecta  
  
"tengo oídos, no soy alien como otra"  
  
"que bonita...ya sabe que tiene oídos"-se burlo tezpani y agrego.-"crecen tan rápido"  
  
"¬_¬ ale no es la única alíen"  
  
"sip, tb eres tu ^_^"-pero lo unico que logro fue que Erika se fuera (hey, no voy a pelear enfrente de mis amigos)  
  
"que le paso"-pregunto kaolith cuando vio que Erika se iba friamente (ship, puedo llegar a ser muy fria)  
  
"al rato se le quita, no por nada soy su prima"-pero hubo alguien que no le hizo caso a ale (^_^soy muy lógica)  
  
"mmmm, ale, no creo que todos te hayan echo caso"-dijo zaria después de que milie se comió sus vegetales como niña buena (yuk, vegetales, solo aguanto la zanahoria y la sopa de verduras, con lentejas)  
  
"¿qué paso?"-pregunto una voz (no...pregunto un pie XXDD)  
  
"Nada cherry solo unas cuantas disiciones  
  
"hola Yoh"-dijo cherry cuando vio a yoh causando que ana se enfadara  
  
"yoh a correr"  
  
"que por que yo T.T"  
  
"quieres que te lo aumente "  
  
"no"-y vemos como el pobre de yoh...se va (T·T pobe Yoh....pero mi trabajo es torturar ^_^)  
  
"parece que pasan mucha s cosas en un dia_" -dijo lili al ver como Yoh se hiba U_U  
  
"si"-dijo cherry aun con una gotita (así ^_^U)  
  
Después cada quien se fue por su lado, individualmente, los unico que se quedaron juntos fue kaolith y sau (acameralitos, estoy cambiando a sau, mmm, si a decir verdad debería ser mas loco)  
  
"sabes algo acercadle siguiente combate"  
  
"no"  
  
"sera bastante difícil, solo los mas fuertes han sobrevivido, todas las personas ya han tenido alguna batalla, ahora solo quedan los mejores, de los mejores, de los mejores"  
  
"de los mejores"-termino una chica de pelo negro recogido  
  
"mewthree"  
  
"sshhhh, estoy ayudando a alguien. Miren"  
  
Kaolith y sau se fueron a donde estaba mewthreey vieron con baby así ruidos y ladraba, parecia que queria que alguien le siguiera. (para quien no sepan quien es, es el perro que sale en el fic de mewthree)  
  
"ya baby, voy de tras de ti, ¿dónde estará tu dueña?"-dijo Pilika siguiendo al perro  
  
llegaron a una parte en la que el perro corrio, corrio, y corrio tan rápido que Pilika tuvo que correr apresurada y no se dio cuenta que baby dio una vuelta y ella siguió derecho chocando contra....  
  
"¿te encuentras bien?"-pregunto len  
  
"gracias a ti"-ante este comentario len se sonrojo, aparte, no se si se haya dado cuenta, pero Pilika estaba encima de el.  
  
"lo siento"  
  
"no, no importa" (XXDD por supuesto que no le importa, por el que se quede encima)  
  
Pilika y len estaban demasiado cerca, tanto que Len no pudo soportar, ya casi la besaba  
  
Pero, escucho un ruido en los arbustos que lo hizo reaccionar, pilika se quito de su encima y pudieron observar como baby se iba a los arbustos, cuando trataron de ver quien estaba baby ya había desaparecido  
  
"nos estaban espiando"  
  
"¿qué?"  
  
"como escuchaste, solo de esa manera pudo desaparecer baby"  
  
"Eso estuvo cerca"-dijo kaolith  
  
"bastante"  
  
"pues que hicieron esta vez"-dijo annami  
  
"y luego luego la desconfianza"  
  
"si onfender mewthree, pero tu no produces mucha confianza"-dijo sau bromenado  
  
"grasias por el apoyo -_-"-dijo mewthree.-"de cómo sea te lo iba a decir, jugué a cupido ^_^"  
  
"¿mejor o peor?"  
  
"¿tu que crees?"  
  
"no lo digas"  
  
"bien, nosotros nos debemos de ir, verdad sau"  
  
"si"-dijo el con cara de "no nos podríamos quedar un poquito mas"  
  
"no lo sueñes, adiós fue bueno verlas"  
  
"cuídense"  
  
***********tiempo después************  
  
"bien, es un echo, un oso invernaría aquí, no importando que es verano"- declaro kioko  
  
"si pero que hacemos"  
  
"fácil"  
  
"¿tienes alguna idea?"  
  
"scrabel"- y como no tenían nada mejor que hacer jugaron  
  
"c-h-i-s-t-e"-dijo chocolobe  
  
"choco, ahí dice chispe"-dijo Pilika  
  
"por eso ^_^UU"  
  
"no vale"-dijo Erika con calma quitando esas piezas  
  
"¿qué haces, mi guerita no hagas eso?"  
  
"Me vuelves a decir guera y estas en problemas"  
  
"con todas"-dijo kioko preparada  
  
"ok my sisters, ^-^UU"  
  
"te va Yoh"-dijo lizerd con una gotita de cómo las chicas se desesperaban con facilidad  
  
"p-e-l-e-a"  
  
"eh Yoh"  
  
"s..."-hiba a decir algo cuando sonó su oráculo virtual  
  
"Yoh"-dijo ana con actitud seria  
  
"nuestra 2 batalla"  
  
"genial, pero....ahí dice pela en vez de pelea"  
  
"ups, jijiji, este,...todo se vale no"  
  
"aja....-_-"  
  
******notas del autor******* NO ME MATEN U.u jijijiji, lo siento por no haber actualizado antes sorry ToT y para colmo el capitulo que hago es una porquería. Sean de preguntar, por que entro kiokp si dije, aquí se acaba, pues bien, resulata que salgo golpeada si no XXDD En realidad es por que es una grana amiga mía, a la que veo muy seguido y me conoce en vivo y en directo, jijiji, otra torturadora mía Ok a los escasos reviews (todo sea a la voluntad de los reviews XXDD)  
  
Sora-121: jijiji, pues no fue pronto, realmente te agradezco, que siempre pueda contar con tu apoyo, no sabes cuanto me animas. Grasias a y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO  
  
annika-asakura: grasias por los alagos 0//0 y no te preocupes, aquí todos los que conozco (con expecion de unos cuanto cuerdo) estan locos, bienvenida al club ^_^ jijii, bueno grasas por tu review y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO  
  
Emi tachibana: otra loka al club, lesite todos mi fics, eso si es un alago, gracias por todo lo que me haz dicho, ^_^ y creeme habra mas len Xpilika, cuando me equilibre mas @_@ bueno grasias por tu review y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO  
  
Ana la sacerdotisa: la verdad a mi tambien me parecio buena idea, aparte me gusta torturar a Yoh ^_^ no hay nada mejor que tortura marca erika para liberarse U.u jejej bueno grasias por tu review Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO  
  
Chibi_mela: jijiji, pue ya se esta volviendo mayoria de votos chibi, pero no va haber beso hasta el final (bueno quien sabe) pero para el final falta un poco, (bueno, todo es relativo) jjijii, GRASIAS POR TU REVIEW Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO  
  
Kikis tao: hi!!! Siempre es bueno saber de nuevas personas ¿tan largo esta? (con interrupciones) bueno jejeje, aunque son capitulos cortos, jijiji, ya todos quieren mas len X pilika, pero ya lo dije antes NO SE BESAN HASTA EL FINAL ley de oro U.u jejejeje, es que todas lasa parejas van a ser un lió excepto al final jijiji bueno grasias y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO  
  
Ok, se han de haber dado cuenta que en mis escasos reviews hay un feliz año nuevo, pero es por que tal vez, (y solo tal vez) no los vea en año nuevo, asi que me ahorro problemas ^_^ grasias a todos y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO  
  
A y casi se me olvidaba REVIEWS por favor, los necesito, de ustedes depende que tan porqueria me sale, o salve reviews, tengan compasión antes de año nuevo y REVIEWS yo os ruego, los necesito, muero sin ellos (bueno, vivo pero muero)XXDD OK solo envíenlo ^_^jejeje es que estoy desesperada, pero si no quieren pueden enviame un email a erikah1991@hotmail.com 


	16. me dolera

Antes que nada quiero pedir otra GRAN DISCULPA por tardarme tanto, exámenes semestrales ToT, y de por si tenia un promedio de 8.9 ¬¬, creanme a mi me dolió mas que ustedes no poder publicar ToT bueno, me di cuenta que deje una parte inconclusa, COMO DIABLOS MEJORE MI HUMOR, jejejeje, pero lo explicare mas adelante. Una vez más agradezco a mi escaso público y a los pocos considerados que me dejaron review.  
  
Tb debo de decir que los combates se hicieron por torneo, yo no pude hacer nada, solo hay dos equipos que no sufrieron por la suerte.  
  
Capitulo dedicado a Kaolith  
  
"¿me dolerá?" (no se trata de una vacuna, es otra cosa XDD)  
  
"oye Yoh contra quiente toca"- Pregunto Len, tal vez con curiosidad (que quede claro TALVEZ, no se nota la curiosidad, es un TAL VEZ XDD)causando que en la mirada de Yoh se relajara y dara señal de pensar (aun falta el ataque de los camarones ¬¬)  
  
"mewthree, hiro y annami"-respondio rapido sin quitar su exspreción  
  
"tan rapido y nos tendremos que enfrentar con los amigos"-dijo horo horo recordando la vez que peleo contr Yoh  
  
"Pero que dices hermano, ni siquiera te toca a ti pelear"  
  
"pero le tocara"-dijo manta a rapidamente.-"no puedo creer que el tiempo haya pasado tan rapido"  
  
"a que te refieres"-pregunto sau con notable interes  
  
"solo quedan 14 equipos, incluyendonos, solo hay 3 equipo que no conocemos" todos se sorprendieron en esos instantes  
  
"y eso significa......????".-pregunto Yoh  
  
"Yoh, te das cuenta, solo tenemos un 30% de probalidades que no nos toque contra nuestros amigos"  
  
"lo que significa, que 3 de cada 4 peleas probablemente nos toca contra nuesros amigos".-completo Fausto para que a yoh se le quitara esa cara de what  
  
"eso es mucho".-dijo Yoh despues de 17 minutos de estar pensado" (lo siento no aguante la tentación de poner algo estupido) ***caida anime general _- _****  
  
"esta ultima parte del torneo sera muy complicada, no se que hare si me toca contra Milie, Liserd o Don Yoh"dijo (no voy a aclar quien, es LOGICO)causando que Lizerd se alejara  
  
"pero no sera tan malo".-intervino Tezpani en medio de la conversacion por primera vez  
  
"que quiere decir joven"  
  
"quiere decir que si peleas con un amigo nunca te desepcionaras".-dijo ale  
  
"expliquense".-ordeno Ana  
  
"si peleas con un amigo y ganas, puedes estar orgulloso de que ganaste, si pierdes, puedes estar orgulloso de tu amigo".-dijo kaolith  
  
"anda pue´ se nota que ven mucho la maquina idiotizante, mis brodis".- bromeo chocolove sacando un control remoto y resiviendo una paliza de parte de los mexicanos y de kaolith.  
  
"nadie tiene el derecho de ofender a la tele, solo yo tengo el privilegio"- dijo kioko mientras alcanzaba el control remoto  
  
"Con que lo trenia chocolove".-dijo Erika viendo que el control remoto era de su habitacion (jjijiji,se que en la aldea apache no hay tanta tecnologia, pero me da igual)  
  
"y tu diciendo que estaba en el lugar favorito de todos".-dijo ale  
  
"se puede" (alias: "lugar favorito de todos" es una frase utilizada por mi que significa suelo)  
  
"El lugar favorto de todos, donde???".-pregunto el bi que todos odiamos (alias: Ryu)  
  
"veras, te vas al otro lado de la aldea apache, si te encuentras con arboles date la vuelta a la derecha,luego a la izquiersda, cuenta 20 pasos, y luego sigue las señales".-dijo Tezpani, a lo cual Ryu salió corriendo  
  
"oye le diste la direción al basurero".-dijo kioko recodando las marcas a la que se referia Tezpani  
  
"jejeje, solo para divertirme un rato"  
  
"hem si claro"-dijo Erika, por que el ya tenia suficiente divercion torturandola a ella y a su prima!!!!  
  
"jijijiji, bueno, ya es tarde, mejor hay que irnos"  
  
"ok, nos vemos, y suerte con el combate!!!! por si es que peri se levanta tarde"-dijo ale, molestandome para variar ToT  
  
"no te preocupes, me encargare que no sea así".-dijo La chica de pelo lacio  
  
"gracias!!!"  
  
"porcierto, ¿a que hora es su combate?".-pregunto kioko  
  
"a las 12"  
  
"gracias!!!"  
  
y todos se hiban a sus casitas cuando  
  
"casi se me olvida el control".-dijo Tezpani saliendo  
  
"jime, preparate para dormir con un partido de foot"  
  
"o zielos"  
  
Dia: siguiente XDD  
  
Lugar: casa del equipo tealri (si no lo pueden pronunciar, no imporata, yo tampoco lo puedo pronunciar)  
  
Hora: 4:15 Am  
  
Sujeto de hoy: Kioko  
  
Sujeto de tortura: todo el equipo  
  
Mision: Terminar el entrenamiento antes de las 12:00  
  
Se veia a la chica de pelos lacios aproxiamrse peligrosamente a sus vicitimas  
  
"Ya es muy tarde!!!! nos atrasamos 3 horas!!!" grito solo a 2 de sus victimas, causando que una se levantara de golpe, y que la otra......siguiera duermiendo.  
  
"Erika!!!!!"  
  
"Hoy no quiero ir a la escuela"  
  
"vasmo a ir a Disney con todos tus amigos"  
  
"otro día"  
  
"solo tenemos esta oportunidad"  
  
"de todos modos no queria ir"  
  
"Tu maestra de Ingles vendra a enseñarte Caligrafia si no vas"  
  
"AAAAAA, NO MERESCO UNA TORTURA ASÍ!!!!".-grito depues de escuchar esto y se levantó (mi maestra de Ingles es un bruja en caligrafia ToT)  
  
Desafortunadamente para la chica ya se había despertado y no sabia lo que le esperaba  
  
*****En otro lugar 3 horas despues*****  
  
Una joven de cabello rubio se acercaba delicadamente a sau, sus ojos solo miraban a una figura, era sauhakara, con su hermoso cabello pero suelto. (si no lo recuerdan se peinaba como rei)  
  
"Sau".-dijo una voz agitando levemente al chico sin resivir respuesta.- "sau.....".-dijo de nuevo suavemente acercandose a su oido, despues de desperarase un rato de estarlo llamando.....  
  
"SAUUU!!!!".-dijo porfin dandole una vuelta y gritando  
  
"TERREMOTO!!!".-grito este cuando desperto sobresaltado, luego vio a kaolith y se tranquilizo.-"traviesa, me despertaste".-dijo el dedicandole una sonrisa  
  
"no, es huracan, rapido vistete y acompañame a desayunar" (osea que ahora son las 10).-dijo ella despues de recuperarse de su sonrojo  
  
"Voy que vuelo!!!!".-dijo este parandose y agarrando la ropa que hiba a utilizar, justamente cuando vio en la puerta a alguien, una sombra, pero entre la sombra solo se podia distinguir que se cabello, se le veia a la altura del cachete, y luego esa persona hizo un gesto con la cabeza llendose  
  
"kaolith, me harias el favor de irte y cerrar la puerta"  
  
"casi se me olvidaba que te hibas a vestir".-dijo ella sonrojada reitrandose(cuanto a que se queria quedar), pero al fianal del cuarto vio a Ana  
  
"venia a revisar si ya estaba listo".-dijo ana co su semblante frio  
  
"si, bueno, se esta cambiando".-dijo ella, despues de esta frace salio sau, sin embargo sus ojos se dilataron al observar a Ana  
  
"ho...ho...hola ana".-dijo el algo nervioso que causo que kaolith se le pusiera la venita de la cien, por que estaba tan nervioso con Ana  
  
"el desayuno esta lista".-dijo en un tono cortante Ana retirandose, cusando un suspiro de parte de sau  
  
"creo que sospecha"  
  
"por eso estabas tan nervioso".-dijo Kaolith tranquilizandose un poco  
  
"si,ojala este mal"  
  
"ojala"  
  
desayunaron y se fueron, a ese tiempo ya eran las 11, cuando llegaron  
  
"escondanme......".-dijo Erika en una bici, la miasma que tiro Tamao (¬¬y luego por que odio a la tamal), pero debes en cuando resivia una quemada de parte del un dragon y a su lado venia jimena, menos cansada que Erika pero estaba tb bastante cansada, tezpani hiba igual que ale.  
  
"Que ocurre Erika???".-pregunto Kaolith haciendo que su espiritu detuviera a erika  
  
"entrenamiento....kioko.....miedo......ayuda".-ante esto kolith intento procesar todo, rezando que no fuera lo peor  
  
"ya basata Erika, descansaremos hasta ahora para ir a la lucha de Yoh".- dijo Kioko de forma imperativa  
  
"que es lo que ocurre???".-pregunto ana viendo a kioko confundida  
  
"la mande a entrenar"  
  
"estamos.....entrenando......desde.....las cinco".-dijo Ale  
  
"que hicieron para cansarse tanto???"  
  
"dar le la vuelta a la aldea apache, 10 veces corriendo, 10 trotando, 10 en bici,oye, ya terminamos esas 10".-dijo tezpani recordando todo, despues de recuperar el aliento  
  
"los llevamos jijji".-dijo Yoh, Haciendo que Erika, Ale y Tezpani pusieran cara de perrito triste  
  
"Si vamos en ese espiritu vuelven a hacer su calentamiento ¬¬)  
  
"hhee......es una oferta generosa....iremos caminando ^^".-dijo Ale, para no tener que sufrir mas  
  
"bueno.....".-dijo sau haciendo que su espiritu los hiciera levitar, y se fueron  
  
"muy bien, para no llegar tarde correran hasta la arena de combate"  
  
"U.u"  
  
Con el espiriu de sau era como si volaran sin embargo.....  
  
"esta sensación me es familiar, tu espiritu desprende mucho calor".-dijo Yoh viendo a sau a los ojos, en su mirada se veia alegria, feliz de algo, como si recuperara a un familiar perdido  
  
"yA LLEGAMOS!!".-dijo sau para no contestar nada  
  
"he.....Sau, creo que llagamos con 1/2 hora de adelanto".-hablo kaolith, pero ya estaba toda la pandilla ahí  
  
"Hola silver!!!!jijiji"  
  
"hola Yoh, veo que llegaron temprano"  
  
"No queriamos llegar tarde".-dijo ana con su tono de voz frio  
  
"ME alegro, el otro equipo tb esta aqui".-voltearon a ver al otro y pudieron observar a Hiro, Mewthree y anami, al verlos, Yoh saludo con una mano, resiviendo el mismo saludo de annami y un poco mas discreto de mewthree.  
  
15 minutos despúes....  
  
"Bien echo ya llegamos".-dijo Kioko desde atras  
  
Haciendo que Tezpani, Ale y Erika fueran cada vez mas lento, pero faltaron pocos segundos para que se desparramaran en el suelo  
  
"Estan bien".-dijo Lizerd acercandose a Erika biendo la cara completamente roja de esta. Pero kioko no supo distinguir si estaba como tomate por que lizerd la tomaba de los hombros o por el entrenamiento  
  
·Se vinieron corriendo desde nuestra casa hasta aqui".-dijo Kaolith, riendose un poco de la escena  
  
"Vaya con razon estan tan cansados".-dijo dijo horo horo viendolos  
  
"Yo creo que es por que son debiles".-dijo Len algo arrogante  
  
"ya me gustaria verte a ti haciendo lo que nosotros vamos a hacer diario".- dijo Coon una pequeña llama en sus ojos, Kioko solo lo entrenaba por estar en el equipo de Erika y Ale, por que si no fuera por la manera de ser de kioko apenas y estaria cansado  
  
"Que quieres pelear"  
  
"Cuando recupere mis piernas".-dijo el tratando de clamarse un poco  
  
"RESCANTEN AL SOLDADO TEZP!!!".-dijo chocolobe sacando de quien sabe donde un trage militar, Y no se hizo esperar el gran golpaso de Len y horo horo al chocolatin  
  
"El chocolatin fue vencido otra vez!!".-grito chocolobe mientras se hiba en el aire tipo equipo rocket.-"QUIEN LANZO ESA PIEDRA!!" .-dijo despues que una piedra lo golpeaba aun en el aire  
  
"Yo no se".-dijo Kaolith con una piedra en la mano XDD  
  
"muy bien, esta sera una batalla justa entre shamanes, buenas suerte a ambos equipos"-dijo Silver levantando la mano para que empezaran.  
  
Yoh vio a sus contrincantes.  
  
"Que gane el mejor".-dijo al fin tomando la iniciativa de la batalla.  
  
El otro equipo empezó a luchar tb, parecía ser una ardua batalla.  
  
Sin embargo algo en los movimientos de sau distrajo a Mewthree, ese chico, conocía a ese chico, pero.. ¿quien era? Le hubiera gustado inundarse mas en sus pensamientos, pero por si se les habia olvidado, estaba en una batalla  
  
"No te distraigas".-dijo sau haciendo un movimiento de distancia con el puño, que logro hacer que Mewthree perdiera su posesión  
  
"Será posible".-se dijo así misma, pero sacudió la cabeza, aparte si sus sospechas fueran ciertas su destino no seria muy diferente  
  
"Mewthree".-dijo anami, viendo a la chica separdad y sin la posecion.  
  
"Lo siento annami".-dijo Yoh dándole el aspadazo y marcado su perdida.  
  
Ahora, el único que faltaba era hiro, por lo que se ve, esperaba el primer movimiento de Ana, no se movian. En frente de Ana había otra sacerdotisa, igualmente fría, con los bazos cruzados, pero parecía lista para atacar.  
  
"Kina, ya sabes que hacer".-dijo Ana, pero cuando volteo a verla ya no estaba.  
  
"Donde, esta".-dijo hiro, no la encontraba, no la podía ver, ni siquiera la podía sentir, hasta que la vio, enfrente de el, y en ese momento recibió su ataque.  
  
"El equipo Fumbari gano".-declaro Silver  
  
********en otro lugar********  
  
"No puede ser, lo e intentado 11 veces y me sale que este es el lgar favorito ToT".-dijo Ryu viendo el basurero, cuando...  
  
"ECHEN PAJA".-y en eso, como una bala una cosa del tamaño de un humano, y negro cayo al basurero, causando que a ryu se le atorara una lata en el peinado y le cayera salsa de tomate en el traje blanco.  
  
"baya pue, no sabia que la basura era tan suave"  
  
"NO PUEDE SER, CHOCLOBE AHORA SI TE MATO".-dijo Ryu tratando de quitarse esa lata del cabello pero sin éxito, hasta que tubo que arrancarse esa parte del fleco.  
  
"hay wuey, patitas pa que las quiero"  
  
********regresando a los demas*********  
  
"Felicidades, se lo merecen".-dijo mewthree a los chico, en lo que Hiro se recuperaba.  
  
"si, nosotros simplemente no podíamos contra ustedes"  
  
"Es normal, por que Yoh sera el proximo rey shaman"  
  
"¿Que haran, ahora, que, ya no participan en el torneo?"  
  
"yo me quedare".-dijo mewthree.-"quiero averiguar algo"  
  
"yo quiero saber quien es el proximo Rey shaman".-dijo annami, y luego las miradas se dirifieron a hiro  
  
"supongo que tb me quedare"  
  
"noa alegra saber se su larga estadia".-dijo silver llegando Con toda la pandilla, excepto Ryu y chocolobe, por obvias razones.  
  
******comentarios de la autora******  
  
SHIIIII!!!! Este capitulo me salio mas largo SHIII!!!! Falta poco para la verdadera historia SHHIIIII!!!!! Que bonita soy, que bonita soy, me quedo mucho XDD. Mjmj lo siento, estoy en mi momento de estupidez XDD que esperaban después de largos y estupido examenes que solo sirven para torturar al profesor y repobar a los alumnos  
  
(Erika se estremese, se hinca y empieza a reza "trampa nuestra que estas en el salon, santificado sea tu arcordion, llega a nosotros tus dieses, hágase tu voluntad tanto con las maestra y el director.." XDD)  
  
MJMJMJ, bien, mi momento de estupidez se acabo, pero sigo en examenes hoy (jueves) osea el mañana de mi presente y el hoy de su presente XDD tengo mi examen de geo. Y luego el de hist y civ y el lunes Esp. ToT , si se preguntan como le hize para publicar y escribir mas largo que cuando tengo tiempo, es por que reprobe mis examenes XDD no es cierto, lo que ocurre es que como toda buena escritora me di mi tiempo, (y me saque 9 y 8 en ingles ^^) jijijii bueno después de todos se han de preguntar QUE RAYOS TIENE QUE VER ESTO CON EL FIC, pues nada, solo los molesto ^^ XDD jejejeje  
  
Bueno quiero comentar que di muchas pistas de la identidad se sau, así que quien me diga obtiene una cita en un fic, un fic normal, o lo que se les pegue la gana, pero que tenga que ver con shaman king y sea POSIBLE, lo que teóricamente es POSIBLE um, ok tb me tienen que dar razones, kaoloith no puedes participar ¬¬ ya sabes por que  
  
Ok a los reviews!!!  
  
Blue_charm: que alago, leiste mi patético fic XDD ^^ bueno, mitad patético mitad baboso mitad romántico (hey ahí forme 1 ½ @@)mjmj, perdón ya dije que estoy en un momento de estupidez (Claudia: y cuando no) ok muchas gracias por tu review ^^ Tamao X horo horo habrá mas en el próximo capitulo.  
  
Ana la sacerdotisa: jijiji, pues gracias por tus comentarios, y no te preocupes todos estamos en conflictos interos^^ (Claudia: por eso me tiene a mi) por eso entiendo lo que no entiendo XDD bien tu me entiendes (Eri:_ o no te entiende @@) bien, creo que comprobe que tb estoy loca  
  
Keiko-sk: gracias, ya habia escuchado antes de ti ^^ y estabs dejando reviews en fics muy buenos, me halaga que hayas tocado en mi puerta ^^ (Eri: a todas nos pones felices) aparte nuevas personas + reviews = a mejores capitulo (Claudia: y peores tonterias!!!) mjmj, bueno gracias por tu review!!  
  
Como se dieron cuenta solo tuve 3 reviews, jijijii, aunque bueno reviews^^, si se dieron cuenta salieron nombres nuevos, pero es que Eri y claudia, mis alter egos, se pusieron de metiches (Eri: me tice a mucha honra Claudia: si claro..) solo les pido algo, MAS REVIEWS PLEASE!!! 


	17. mas luchas y problemas de todo tipo

Antes que nada, quiero pedir una graaaaaaaannnn disculpa por aber tardado tanto. Pero estaba corta de inspiraron  
  
"Mas luchas, mas problemas de todo tipo"  
  
Dia: Jueves  
  
lugar: sitios de restaurantes  
  
Sujetos: Yoh-gumi  
  
Sujeto de torturas: todas las personas en el lugar (excepto Ana)  
  
Problema de hoy:.......comida???  
  
Hora: 3 pm  
  
Descripción: día "normal"  
  
Clima: 30 grados  
  
Humedad: QUE ME IMPORTA XDD (mjmjmj, pasando el momento de estupidez)  
  
"Que comeremos???".-pregunto Horo horo viendo todos los restaurantes  
  
"Comida china".-dijo Len sin prestarle atención  
  
"YO NO QUIERO COMIDA CHINA, quiero unos tamales ¬¬"  
  
"jijijiji, no te preocupes horo horo, ya habrá algo"  
  
"comamos aquí".-dijo ana señalando un restaurante que afrente tenia un póster de curri  
  
"mejor vamos al restaurante de comida china".-dijo len sin darse cuenta de que hablaba con ana  
  
"Tienes algún problema con este restaurante".-dijo Ana de forma amenazadora sin quitar su tono frió y con esa mirada que hasta ahora solo ella podía hacer. (Pronto verán por que hasta ahora)  
  
"No ana, el solo bromeaba".-dijo Pilika empujando a len al otro restaurante  
  
"Pero que!!".-dijo len dándose cuéntate de lo que pasaba haciendo que pilika parara  
  
"Te das cuenta que estamos hablando de ana".-susurro haciendo que Len entrara en razón y se quedara callado  
  
"A COMER!!!!"  
  
"Como puedes saltar con el entrenamiento que nos da Kioko".-dijo Erika, mientras caminaba con pesadumbre, si no fuera por que estaba kioko ella ya estaría en una ola de agua.  
  
"por que vamos a comer ^^"  
  
"_-_ hombres"  
  
"mujeres ^^"  
  
"Tezpanis..._-_".-dijo Erika cansada  
  
"perikas ^^".-dijeron Ale y Tezp al mismo tiempo  
  
"ale de que lado estas"  
  
"Del que gane XDD"  
  
"Primas..."  
  
"tu eres una prima"  
  
"dejarian de pelear, han estado asi desde el entrenamiento"  
  
"no pidas milagros ^^ jijiji".-dijo cierto personaje que se ríe todo el tiempo ¬¬  
  
"Hola".-dijern los mexicanos viendo a todos reunidos  
  
"A donde piensan comer??".-pregunto Tezp  
  
"Ahí, jijiji"  
  
"Bien que esperamos para entrar".-pregunto fausto, pero cuando voltearon Ana y Kioko ya estaban entrando.  
  
**********En el restaurante**********  
  
"Vaya en que lugar nos venimos a encontrar".-dijo jose viendolos  
  
"Hola jijiji , comen con nosotros??"  
  
"Claro!!!"  
  
Encontraron una mesa, pidieron comida, y como siempre nunca falto la charla.  
  
"qfg haf elfo".-pregunto Tep comiendo  
  
"Eh??"  
  
"dijo que han hecho??".-dijo ale  
  
"pues.....ya tuvimos una pelea, y ganamos ^^".-dijo Elly  
  
"Para variar".-dijo Len, francamente estaba aburrido  
  
"Mari se pregunta cual será la siguiente pelea??"  
  
Y como si el destino quisira contestarle la pregunta, un oráculo virtua sono  
  
"eh??".-Pilika no podia creerlo....  
  
"Que ocurre señorita pilika"  
  
"nos toca...contra...el equipo girl power"  
  
"O.o"  
  
"Efos quifnes fon??".-pregunto horo horo....  
  
"El equipo de zaria inutil!!, como es posible que no te acuerdes".-dijo kioko que en poco tiempo que estuvo ahí habia aprendido los nombres de los equipos.  
  
"vaya.....".-dijo horo horo, le agradaba las chicas con la que hiban a pelear...  
  
"bueno, nos tenemos que ir".-dijo kioko separando a Tez de la comida.-  
  
"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO(TIPO MATRIX)".-tepz  
  
"payaso".-dijo erika mientras lo pasaba de largo y el hiba en camara lenta.  
  
Oky pasaron 1 dia, 2 dias, 3 dias, 4 dias....como que ya me pase, Bueno, el chiste es que ya es el dia del encuentro.  
  
"Horo horo.....horo horo.......HORO HORO!!!!".-Grito Pilika  
  
"Si Capitana Hermana".-dijo Horo horo.  
  
"Que soñabas¬¬*??".-Pregunto Pilika  
  
Horo horo miro a su hermana y se puso nervioso.  
  
"Que....que.....queestabamosenlamilitarisaraytumedabasordenes"  
  
"Ya veo ¬¬**".-concluyo Pilika saliendo de la habitación de Horo horo, parandose en el marco de la puerta.-"Preparate para la batalla".-y con esto horo horo se seco el sudor.-"y mañana doble entrnamiento."  
  
"oug"  
  
Pilika salio de la habitación con una sonrisa, que divertido era torturar a su hermano.  
  
"Otra vez el joto joto???".-pregnto una voz, que la agarro tan de sorpresa que dio un brinco.  
  
"Si 0//0".-dijo ella sonrojando y con la mano en el corazon.-"Ya estas listo^^".-dijo ella voleandolo a ver.-"Creo que empezare el desayuno"  
  
"TE ayudo".-se ofrcio Len, y al instante se sonrojo.  
  
En realidad no hicieron mucho, solo un licuado para que tuvieran algo en el estomago.  
  
"Donde aprendiste hacer esto???".-dijo Len contemplando, lo que habia sido jugo alguna vez, se habia vuelto verde.  
  
"no te preocupes por su aspecto, llena y contiene mucha fibra^^"  
  
"Bueno.....".-dijo Len no muy convencido de que fuera saludable.  
  
"Bueno, claro que si no quieres se lo doy a horo horo".-dijo Pilika un poco despcionada.  
  
"Claro que me lo voy a comer pilika"  
  
A la chica se le ilumino la cara y se lo dio.  
  
Cuando len lo probo, bueno, no era la gran maravilla del mundo (yo lo he probado) pero sabia bien. Y para el chino, todo lo que hacia pilika, era digno de reyes.  
  
"De que esta hecho?"  
  
"De apio, de juego de naranja, de nopal, piña,.......".-Y otras cosas que no me acuerdo, ahorita.  
  
"quien diria que esa variedad sabe asi"  
  
"Pilika lo averiguó después de que paso cierto incidente en el baño de los asakuras" (cierto accidente que tiene que ver con el papel de baño ¬¬).- dijo hoto hoto entrando a la cosina  
  
"Hermano! No digas cosas asquerosas en el desayuno!!!"  
  
"ups"  
  
Para el chino y el ainu fue difícil estar en la misma mesa en el desayuno.......Que digo, ni siquiera lo intentaron!  
  
"tiburoncin!!!!"  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
"TE ACABASTE EL JUGO MUTANTE"  
  
"Jugo mutante hermano ¬¬*"  
  
"Pilika yo solo".-horo horo intento revertir el efecto que habia tenido el comentario.  
  
"El ve todo mutante desde que el se convirtió en uno".-dijo len como si nada, con clara intención de molestar al macetin. Bueno, este chiste sin gracia, parecido a los de chocolobe.....  
  
*******pausa*******  
  
Len: COMO QUE PARECIDO AL LO DE CHCOLOBE! APARTE TU ERES LA QUE ESCRIBE EL GUION!!!  
  
Claudia: Tu callate, que por eso te pagamos.  
  
Len: Yo no necesito dinero. RENUNCIO!  
  
Eri: no  
  
Len:¿como que no?, ya renuncie  
  
Eri: no  
  
Len: no que ¬¬  
  
Eri: no puedes. Recuerdas ayer en la noche??'  
  
Len:.....no  
  
Eri. Pues mientras admirabas a la ainu te dije un monton de cosas, solo me diste el avión.....  
  
Horo horo: te dio un avion?  
  
Eri: se dice asi cuando no te esta haciendo caso y contesta a lo loco.....de donde saliste!!! (lanzo a horo horo de mi oficina) volviendo la tema, firmaste, y aquí dice que no puedes renunciar hasta ya terminado el fic ^^  
  
Len: que se acabe rapido.  
  
*****fin de la pausa*****  
  
Como hiba comentando, ese chiste creado por len hizo una pelea entre ellos dos.  
  
"Vamonos".-dijo pilika retirandose (no habia forma de pararlo expió esa)  
  
Bueno, dejando sus peleas alado se prepararon para la batalla  
  
Continuara  
  
Hi, al fin resusite!!!! XDD. Bueno, muchas gracias por su espera, se que me ban a matar por que me tarde un chorro y di un mini cap. Pero, algo es algo, no?  
  
Tb quiero agradecer por que ya llegue a los 50reviews y eso me pone muy feliz ^^ voy a mitad de camino. Gracias, gracias, gracias.  
  
Muy bien, a los reviews  
  
Sora-121: tal vez, quien sabe, quizás alo mejor, , jejeje, bueno lo único que puedo decir es que alo mejor es, alo mejor no es, ^^(Claudia: entonces quien es?) gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic, y ya sabes que lo de los reviews.  
  
Jos D: pues ya vere que hacer, intentare hacer lo mejor posible para que esas escenas, pero temo decirte que no sera el siguiente capitulo. (claudia: pero creme ya esta planeando su maléfico plan. Erika: no es maléfico) Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia ^^  
  
Keiko-sk: jijijji. Que bueno que te vaya gustando la historia. Espero no haber tardado demasiasdo (Claudia: y hacer un cap así de corto) Gracias por tu review que nos anima cada vez mas!!  
  
Larina: jejeje, como que cada vez me voy atrasando mas, espero que te guste este capi. Y pues gracias por tus deseos, me fue muy bien ^^. Gracias por tu review!!  
  
Alejandra: Pues agregarte sera muy complicado, ya que lleva algo adelantado, temo que no podre meterte, pero ojala que te siga gustando el fic. Y lode el Messenger, claro que me puedes agregar, mi email es erikah1991@hotmail.com, y no te preocupes de que se termine , esto apenas va empezando.  
  
Rika: esta bien cumplire tus demandas el proxim cap XDD jijijiji, solo no te suicides ^_-, bueno, com explique anteriormente me tarde mucho. El proximo capitulo pondré mas horo horo por tamao, no te preocupes.  
  
Chibi mela: hi!!! Pues no importa (Claudia: pobre obeja) Y bueno ya puse mas len X pilika ^^ (Clau: terriblemente pero lo puso)jijijiji, aquí tb les mandamos saludas (Eri: saludos chibi!!) (Clau: saludos, black sheep!!) Espero que te haya gustado el capi.  
  
Rikku tao: Grcias por tus comentarios sobre el fic. No te preocupes, esta pareja se desarrollara a lo largo del fic ^^ (todos estan pidiendo O.o) Ojala te agrade este capi ^^  
  
Gracias por sus ochos reviews, me alegra saber qe tengo algo de talento XDD espero que les haya gustado el cap. Pero porfavor, mas reviews, ejem, pasando el patetico momento me despido 


	18. es tan bueno ganar?

"Es tan bueno ganar?

Los concursantes se miraban unos a otros con mirada inquisitiva, y los espectadores no sabían que pensar. ¿Quién demonios había ganado? Silver no era la excepción, sin embargo tenia la mirada fija en el oráculo virtual esperando una respuesta. ¿Sobre que? COMO DEMONIOS QUIEREN QUE YO SEPA.

"¿Quien gano?".-al fin se atrevió a decir ale. Ella era la mas confundida, porque claramente había visto como la posesión de todos se desvanecía, menos la de zaria y len, sin embargo, no pudo ver cual de estas dos se desvaneció primero

"Eso estoy esperando"

Todos tenían el momento muy grabado en la retina, pero veamos lo que dice ale, pues como mencione antes, ella era la mas confundida.

flash back

"llegaron como ingleses".-escucho mencionar a su prima viendo el reloj (si era reloj atómico) pero su comentario tuvo un efecto, pues si no recordaban, lizerd estaba allí.

Desde su punto de vista, aunque se notaba a más de mil leguas de distancia, pudo ver como erika se sonrojaba ante la mirada curiosa (y tb sonrojada) de lizerd, después de la cual, ambos se intercambiaron sonrisas.

Escucho una risita, algo irónica, y observo como kioko tb miraba la escena, francamente su prima tenía situaciones de película.

"como los dos equipos están presentes creo que deberé de dar inicio a la pelea".-menciono silver (PORFAVOR SILVER, ESO ES MAS QUE OBIO clau: tu escribiste el guión, Erika: tu cállate)

"bien esta es una pelea....".-blablablablablablabla, y cosas que me dan flojera mencionar, vayamos al grano.-"asi que, EMPIEZE LA BATTALLA"

Pilika apenas pudo mencionar un leve –que gane el mejor- por que len inmediatamente comenzo a atacar a zaria, menos mal que esta tenia excelentes reflejos, pues ese ataque le hubiera podido romper el cráneo.

La pelea transcurrió, no se podría decir que normal, pues era una feroz batalla, que poco a poco fue creando un humo hasta los tobillos de los concursantes.

Lo siguiente que paso fue un –terminemos con estos- de parte de zaria y len que dieron unos cuanto pasos asía atrás igual que sus compañeros como si hubiera sido planeado y rematando con un ataque simultaneo, una espesa nube de polvo se levanto, dejando a todo incapaces de atacar sin ver al enemigo.

Y como ya lo he mencionado tres veces, la que pudo ver fue ale, gracias a que su espirito, chel de alguna forma la ayudaba. Con esto pudo observar como pilika, mili, horo horo, y la otra de las milis desvanecían su posesión de objeto debido al cansancio, podía ver a len jadeando, pero no podía ver a zaria, finalmente cayó en cuenta de que la posesión de len tb se desvaneció dejando así su incógnita. ¿Y zaria?

fin del flash back

Los minutos de silencio se duraron mas que una eternidad, y todos ya se estaban cansando de permanecer en el sol.

"yo ya me largo de aquí! No aguanto la precion!".-menciono al fin tezpani cansado de esperar, pero Ho!!! palaras magicas caidas del cielo! El oráculo de silver sono.

"El ganador es.....".-silver dio un suspiro de resignacion, y se quedo unos minutos asi hasta.....

"YA DI QUIEN DEMONIOS FUE"

"no te desespero que ha eso hiba"

"El ganador es....."

otro minuto de silencio

"que iba a decir?"

"quien chin....es el ganador".-dijo ana aventándole el paraguas para el sol

"ok, ya entendí, el equipo de len gano" (si, otra vez el equipo de len, algún problema?) bueno se escucharon gritos aplausos, y un leve linchelos pero nada mas de eso paso

Los dos equipos empezaron a conversar animadamente sobre la batalla, El equipo de zaria no estaba triste, es mas, se sentian feliz de haber perdido de esa manera, pues habia sido una gran batalla.

1 semana despues

Bueno, nada importantes paso, solo que el equipo de manta lucho contra otro equipo que no conocieron, y que por cierto eran muy malos perdedores.

Manta aun veia al cielo y se ponia la mano en lamejilla. Era tan malo ganar?

Flashback

A manta le toco luchar contra un equipo llamado blue blugers (Erika: que asqueroso nombre!!!! Clau: si no entien tradúzcanla en Ingles Erika: es que ese era el nombre del equipo de un amigo Uu) El nombre no era muy bonito, pero una de sus integrantes si

Digamos que se encontro con una chica de cabello negro, de su mima altura y edad (Erika: no kioko no se trata de mi ) y con unos ojos verdes que transmitian dulzura y determnacion..

A fausto le toco plear contra una chica tb, güera pero con una mirada que inspirava una gran alegria y compacion. Y a tamao le toco luchar con un chico, de esos que seguro y era uno de esos descarados, causando algo de nerviosismo en la pelirosada.

La pelea empezo con normalidad, Fausto era el unico del equipo de manta que atacaba, por que los demas solo se defendian. Manta perdio la nocion del tiempo de cuando estaba peleando, de repente escucho un sonido hueco y un chico salio volando justo en donde estaba la chica con la que peleaba. Haciendo que esta cayera en medio de un ataque.

Manta volteo hacia donde provenía el chico y vio a una tamao muy apenada viendo hacia su posesión y apretándose la mano, casi con asco.

en otro lugar en el mismo tiempo pero en diferente mente

"Esa fue Tamao?".-se pregunto un sorprendido muchacho

"Horo horo mejor no la hagas enojar o te pasara lo mismo que el".-dijo sau viendo divertido la escena, causando que el mencionado se sonrojara

"y que te hace pensar que yo haria algo asi?"

"que me haria pensar lo contrario?"

"Callate, por que dudo que kaolith sea muy pasiva respecto a eso"

"me la mato" (cuando se dice eso aquí en mexico lindo y querido, significa que la/lo regreso y gacho)

volviendo a la mente de manta

Manta no lo podía creer de Tamao, cuando se dio cuenta de que con quien estaba luchando perdió la posesión al momento de caer.

"El equipo mecronansia gano" (no se que significa y creo que nisiquiera existe )

A manta casi se le cae la mandibula, habian ganado el ni encuenta!! Y como siempre, nuestro enano cabezon en la luna.

"Estas bien?".-dijo el ofreciendole una mano para que se levantara, pero en vez de tomarle la mano le dio una cachetada (que infantil ¬¬)

La chaba esta se fue caminando como en un funeral, seguida de sus compañeros, y muchos puedieron notar como derramo una lagrima

Era bueno ganar, si lastimaba a alguien?

fin del flash back

"no te preocupes, ella no merecia ganar"

"ahh? Mili, que haces aquí?

"pasaba por aquí".-dijo mirando a otra parte

"Por que dijiste eso?"

"Facil, tienes la mano en la mejilla, y esa chica te dio una cachetada"

"no estoy asi por eso"

"aaaa, y por que tan sonrojado? Por que te cache en pleno acto de estar recordándola?"

"NO ES ESO"

"entonces??"

se lo digo, no se lo digo, se lo digo, no se lo digo???.-eso estaba pensando el enano cabezon (por que no simplemente actua!!!)

"vamos puedes contar con migo" (como que ya mencione muchas canciones "solo pasaba por aquí" y "puedes contar con migo")

hazlo ya, es la unica oportunidad para decirselo

Manta tomo a Mili de las manos y con un tierno beso en la boca logro ahogar lo que ella hiba a decir

al otro dia

(jijiji, no les diré como actuó mili )

Los chicos se encontraron en la cocina, todos platicaban animadamente, expto el equipo Mexicano, que una que otra vez se intercambiaban miradas.

"qe les ocurre, casi no han hablado".-dijo Yoh viendo a los 4

"Es que....".-empezo tezpani pero el enano cabezo le acompleto la frase

"Van a luchar contra cherry"

"aaaa.....Y?"

"Mmmmm, no se los demas, pero yo me siento algo nerviosa, Cherry es una gran Shaman y una gran amiga"

"AAAAA......Y?"

"Olvidalo.... No tiene senido explicarte".-dijo ale haciendo un movimiento con la mano.

"Yo no ve su preocupacion"

"Es que después de lo de el combate de Manta estos se pusieron nerviosos".-dijo kioko comiendo

"no tienen por que preocuparse, solo den lo mejor ".-dijo Cherry sorprendiendolos desde atrás

"no te preocupes, lo haran".-acto seguido Erika empezo a sudar

"Ahora si tengo de que preocuparme"

Y si efectivamente Erika tenía razón, kioko no haría mas que torturarlos todo el día.

"suficiente, hora de correr".-dijo kioko después de unos miutos, abandonando el lugar

con esto todo el equipo tuvo que hacer una vuelta de calentamiento y al finalizar kioko los llevo a una montaña, donde cualquier movimiento en falso podía hacer que se cayeran y terminaran con un golpe muy, muy fuerte.

"dado que su pelea es mañana hice el dia de hoy un entrenamiento especial para evadir ataques.

"aquí?".-pregunto Erika mirando hacia abajo y regresando rápidamente la vista con un escalofrió.

"si, ahora quiero que esquiven los ataques de mi espiritu".-el grupo volteo a ver al dragon

"se supone que saldremos vivos de este entrenamiento"

"deben" y dicho esto hizo una señal para que el dragon empezara a lanzar fuego.

TEzpani no hizo mas q' hacer una ráfaga de aire con su espritu, ale tuvo que saltar y Erika hacer un escudo de agua.

Desafortunadamente ale cayo mal y bueno...se cayo.... Y que creirian que la hiba dejar caer y que se matara?? Con algo de suerte se salvo la vida con una raiz salida , se apoyo y brinco,.por supuesto nadie se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido

Después vino practica de tiro con arco de parte de Erika y practica de equipo con tezp y ale. No hubo dia mas cansado de entenamiento, y eso que aun no legaban las finales.

Con cherry

"oye cherru".-empezo lily al tiempo que corria con ella.-"no crees que deberiamos entrenar mas hoy"

"no"

"por que?"

"por que estaremos cansadas para mañana"

"Acaso no confiaz en ti lili?".-pregunto sally corriendo.

"no es solo...."

Cherry sonrio.-"calma lili, lo haremos bien, ellos saben lo que hacen".-con esto ultimo sonrio arriba a donde los grandes espiritos.

"cualquiera se puede equivocar, francamente, no les tengo plena confianza"

"yo creo en ellos como creo en los espiritus"

FINITO!!!!

Jejeje, bueno pues aquí esta este capitulo.

Ya se, ya era hora, me no me ayudan, porcierto, estuve nominada a una de las mejores historias de shamanking de aventura, GRACIAS A QUIEN ME NOMINO.

Jijiji, como sea, lamento mucho, mucho, mucho haberme tardado tanto, pero mas vale tarde que nunca ññ (que descaro) bueno a los reviews

Sora-121: pues ya lo continue, pero aun falta que tu continues con el tuyo , creme, espero que lo continues

Ana alejandra himeraku: PRIMA!!!!! Milagro que me dejas review, ya vez ME ABANDONAS!!! ññ pero ya que, aquí al fin actualize, jijijiji, pero porfa no des pistas de lo que va a pasar y recuerda que tu te ofreciste a sufrir, aparte como sabia que todo se hiba a poner de cabeza, jijiji, como sea no me abandones ññ

Ok ya termine y ahora me voy a poner a leer un libro de redactacion que me dio mi papá (no me a leído y ya sabe que redacto re mal) asi que la proxima vez tal vez sea mejor el capi

Bye!!! Y reviews please, si es que vivo es que muero por ellos (me van a demandar un dia)


	19. una batalla mas para el torneo

"Una batalla mas para el torneo"

El viento soplaba fríamente, aun con el radiante sol que hacia ese día. En el campo de batalla se veían 7 personas, una enfrente dividiendo a los tríos.

-Pelen limpio-Dijo el mientras se hacia a un lado, dando por hecho que la batalla había comenzando.

El primer movimiento fue una gran ráfaga de aire de parte de tezpani, que le llego a lily con intensidad.

-Lily! Cherry vio como su amiga solo le ponía un dedo hacia arriba diciendo que aun soportaba.

La rosa negra, se la acerco a la cara y en eso salio un gran lobo gris, que fue directo contra tezpani arrojándole hielo.

Ante la cara atonita de ellos el hielo no alcanzo a llegar, pues se habia convertido en agua.

-Gracias Ale!

-De nada,-dijo Ale sonriendo a su posecion

Sally vio el momento perfecto de atacar sin embargo, ale noto su ataque haciendose a un lado y después, vino una flecha directa a Sally.

-Que demonios…-Sally no pudo terminar pues aparte del impacto estaba siendo cubierta por un torbellino de agua.

Sin embargo este no duro mucho, pues lily ataco rápidamente a erika desconcentrándola lo suficiente para que el torbellino se extinguiera, pero aun así dejando a sally fuera de combate.

-Yoh mira!-dijo ana al ver como lo que antes era un lobo se transformo en un humano lanzándole fuego a tezpani, el cual rechazo con una ráfaga de viento. Desviándolo con Erika (Que tonto) y desasiendo su posesión de objetos

-Que idiota eres!-grito Erika al ver que estaba fuera del combate por la culpa de su gran compañero

-Jeje, lo siento Erika - Zaria solo sonrió, bueno no le había dado a su objetivo pero vaya que funciono

En eso estaba cuando tezpani empezó a hacer su ataque-Hielo protector.-susurro rápidamente al ver las intenciones de su contrincante. El espíritu actuó rápidamente, pero los pequeños cuchillos del viento cortante de tezpani, alcanzaron a darle, desasiendo poco a poco la rosa negra que tenia, lanzando sus pétalos al aire, inmediatamente la posecion se perdio.

-Pero que ocurrió?-Pregunto pilika al ver lo ocurrido

-No es obvio hermana, su posesión de objetos estaba en la rosa, al ser destruida

-La posesión desapareció-Termino rápidamente len

Asi que solo quedo lily, que al ver lo sucedido empezó a atacar , pero todos los ataques eran detenidos o desviados, hasta que uno le fue reflejado dejándola sin posesión alguna.

-Felicidades!-dijo Cherry con una sonrisa.-tu te diste cuenta de mi posecion verdad?-Pregunto viendo a Tezpani

-Si era un secreto no era uno facil de ocultar

-La posecion? Cual era?-Pregunto manta un poco desconcertado

-Hay manta

-Tezpani cometiste este un grave error al desviar el ataque hacia Erika ¬¬,Erika fuiste muy tonta al no esquivarlo óó, y Alejandra! no estuviste al tanto de tu prima pero si de tu novio!-Regaño Kioko

-No es mi novio!

-Pues parece, ahora por eso mañana sera un entrenamiento mas duro

-Hay dios, aun mas?-repelo la menor (osea yo)

-Si quiers pongo el triple

-jeje, es una oferta generosa pero no gracias

-¬¬, solamente no sera TAN duro por que ganaron, pero un error mas asi y…

-Hay no porfavor no quiero imaginarlo!-exclamo el unico hombre del trio

-Pues que tanto entrenamiento les hara- susurro el peli azul

-El mismo que a ti si no mejoras-contesto su hermana a lo que horo horo solo sonrio nervioso

-Ojala no….

-jiji,por que no celebramos todo con una rica comida!

-Pero ellos pagan Yoh¬¬ .-Dijo Ana no posible de gasta un misero centavo en algo que no sea para su persona

-No, ellos tienen que descansar para el entrenamiento que les pondre mañana

.-Kioko porfavor!

-No

-pero

-no

-Pero….

-Que no entiendes un NO erika

-Bueno pero no te enojes ¬¬

-Pues no me hagas enojar!

-Bueno nos vemos chicos!.-dijo Tezpani empujando a ale y a Erika.

-Solo por que kioko lo manda por que tu no puedes mandarme nada!..-Siguio Ale insultando a Tezpani, esa noche nadie estaria muy contento con el niño

* * *

-Marion se preguntaba, si usted sabria quien seria nuestro proximo contricate-dijo la rubia a jose

-No lo se, marion, pero algo te puedo asegurar, sera una batalla muy difícil

-Perfecto! A decir verdad ya me estaba aburriendo-dijo elly entrometiendose a la platica.

-Marion cree estar lista para cualquier cosa

-Bien, no creo que nos puedan derrotar fácilmente.

-Bueno si llegaron hasta aqui sera por algo-mwhree aparecio sercade ellos, pero les puedo asegurar, que aquel equipo sera difícil de vencer-dijo señalando a sau-Bueno, me voy, no deberia de estar aquí-y asi como llego se fue

Que pasaba por la mente de los 3? Un 'que demonios fue eso' pero bueno Pasamos al dia siguiente ( jos D esta fue la parte que me pediste, pero no soy buena en esto asi que no esperea mucho)

Apenas hiba saliendo el sol y la aldea apache estaba muy apacible a esa hora, pocas personas se atrevían a mover un dedo a esas horas de la madrugada, ni siquiera la aves cantaban, pero en una casa del lugar, empezaba a haber movimiento. Los integrantes del equipo habitante se empezaron a despertar poco a poco para poder entrenar temprano.

El unico varon del equipo era el unico listo para salir, al ser el unico hombre sentia que el era responsable del equipo. Bueno por lo menos eso pensaba el, pero la verdad habia un secreto a voces, de aquellos que todos saben pero nadie se atreve a rebelar. Tal vez la unica razon de hacer cargar con una responsabilidad asi a alguien sea cuidar a otra persona, alguien qe te importe mucho (1)

Vio las puertas y fue a la mas cercana, toco ligeramente la puerta

-Jose, estoy exhausta-dijo una somnoienta elly-te juro que me levanto en 5 minuto- Fruncio el seño pero decidio que hiba despertara a Marion y cuado terminara regresaria con elly, asi que fue a la habitación de marion y siguió la rutina de siempre, simplemente abrio la puerta (voy a explicar por que con elly si tocaba y con marion no)

-Marion ya eshora de…-las palabras no salieron de su boca, sus ojos se abrieron mucho y salio de ahí rapidamente cerrando la puerta-Perdon yo no quise…es que…

La cara de jose estaba completamente rojamientras trataba de encontrar una exolicacion de cómo habi sucedido y es que al momento de entrar pudo ver a Marion desnuda tratando de ponerse su vestido negro. No era que no le hubiera gustado lo que vio es decir el cuerpo de marion era perfecto, y varios homres seguramente se la han imaginado, pero ver a cualquier persona desnuda de esa forma….

-No jose, marion tubo la culpa-dijo la chica después de abrir la puerta-Queria ayudarte con los deberes de la mañana y me levante mas temprano, pero no lo suficientemente temprano

Jose se vio a Marion, su pálido rostro se había sonrojado mientras explicaba.

-entonces supongo que estoy disculpado

-No hubo nunca nada que disculpar-dijo marion

Jose solia respetar mucho la intimidad, pero marion tenia un sueño excesivamente pesado y normalmente la tenia que sacudir, aunque normalmente intentaba formas menos bruscas

-Marion te puedo encargar que despiertes a Elly?

Marion no toco la perta ni entro delicadamente, ella solo entro azotando la puerta y llendo directamente con elly

-Elly? Elly?

-Ya voy solo 5 minutos

-ya pasaron 5 minutos

-Bueno otros mas

Marion se quedo callada… -EL SEÑOR HAO ESTA AQUÍ!-casi grito en su oido eso, causando que lily se levantara de golpe.

-muy graciosa marion, solo me causas un infarto con algo asi-dijo con sarcasmo

- jose nos espera bajo para desayunar.-Marion bajo rapido seguida por una no muy entusiasta Elly

Entrenaron duro como era normal en ellos y se fueron a comer, al lugar de siempre donde casi siempre encontraban algun conocido, se sentaron ordenaron yo todo lo que se hacia cuando entras a un lugar a comer, en este caso desayunar.

Sono la campanilla de a puerta del restaurante, alguien habia entrado,al sbir la mirada, vieron al equipo de fumbari que se aproximaba a ellos.

-hola! Tan temprano y aquí?

-Si, es que me sentia un poco mal-dijo Elly, durante el entrenamiento ella se quejo de un insoportable dolor de estomago, seguramente causado por el hambre y terminaron mas temprano

-Yoh, si no comemos rapido te dare doble entrenamiento

-Nada mas a mi?

-Yo entrenare normal-fue con lo unico que contesto ana y en ese momento sus oráculos empezaron a sonar.

-Yoh-llamo jose antes de que el castaño vierael oráculo virtual-Creo que sera una gran batalla

Ya termine! Al fin, hagamos fiesta, a casi un año de no actualizar, si no es que ya cumpli el año, actualise, me meresco un castigo, por que en vez de actualizar este estaba mas metida en el de TT, y todavía tengo otro en soul calibur (que por cierto tengo qe actualizar) y para rematar tengo otro fic de HP en mente, loca tal vez, pero por lo menos actualise.Solo por si no lop explique bien, el siguiente cobate va a ser entre estos dos equipos.

Jos D: lo se me tarde mucho! Pero creo que te debia este capi, pues me estuviste ayudando mucho a lo largo del fic, y no, este fic no muere hasta que termine, espero que te haya gustado.

Pilika de Tao asakura: Huy pues que bien que hayas visto el fic en lo mas recondito de los escombros de shaman king, y bien ya actualise, voy a poner mas len X pilita, creo que el siguiente estará dedicado a ellos, es mi pareja favorita, gracias por tus comentarios y a decir verdad fue gracias a ti que lo continue, gracias y espero que te haya gustado el capi, aunque no haya habido nada de len x pilika

(1)Creo que esto es algo que desarrollan mucho en la serie, si uno se da cuenta Ana se levanta temprano para el entrenamiento de Yoh, y sabemos que ella es una floja (y mandona) de primera, y muchos dicen 'pasa por que a yoh no le importa mucho ' bueno, si, pero aparte es que realmente le importa a yoh, y el entrenamiento es para protegerlo ( aunque tb puede ser para divertirse -)


	20. Chapter 20

_**Segura que estas bien?**_

Era un hermoso dia, el aire caliente de la aldea apache soplaba dulcemente todo a su alrededor y semejaba un rose por el sol ardiente y brillante que había ese día. Para muchos era hermoso para otros….

-YOH TE DESVIASTE Y NO HAZ MEJORADO TU TIEMPO!.- La voz fria de ana se escuchaba ya ronca regañar al pobre castaño que, empapado de sudor, miraba a su prometida aun con una sonrisa

-Es que Ana con este sol uno se distrae

-La distracción es algo que no se le puede permitir al futuro rey shaman

-Pero Ana hay cosas tan hermosa que se merecen un tiempo para observar

-Yoh 50 vueltas mas ahora!

-Pero…

-ahora….-su cuerpo se debilitaba casi dejándose caer.

-Ana te encuentras bien?

-Yoh tus 50 vueltas.

-ana sera mejor que descanses un rato te ves mal

-100 vueltas

-Puedes ponerme las vueltas que quieras pero no pienso irme hasta que me asegure que estés bien.

-Yoh que estoy bien!-Y en ese ultimo grito, o intento de grito, sus energías se fueron. Las imágenes borrosas de Yoh tratando de decirle algo y luego todo se volvió oscuro

-Estará bien, solo es que no ha descansado.-Dijo fausto después de examinar a una aun inconsciente Ana

-Pero la señorita Ana nunca tuvo problemas de sueño.-dijo Tamao preocupada. Siempre le había parecido una persona fuerte que nada la vencía, pero ahora solo se vea la imagen de alguien fatigado, débil.

-Últimamente he escuchado ruidos en la noche- dijo sau

-Yo la he visto en la noche.-Kaolith se veía metida en sus pensamientos, sus ojos se veían perdidos en los recuerdos.

Había sido hace unas cuantas semanas, una noche calurosa en la que ella no podía dormir. Había hecho un viaje corto hasta el refrigerador buscando leche o algo que la hiciera dormir

-Quien esta ahí?.- Había escuchado pasos cerca de donde estaba ella

-Tranquila, solo soy yo-La voz de ana sonó, esta vestida con unos shorts azules y una playera roja. Una toalla cubría su cuello y se veía empapada de sudor.

-que haces aquí?Que haces vestida así?

-No es algo de tu incumbencia

-Estabas entrenando?.- Ana no contesto, la paso como si no estuviera ahí y se fue al refri.-¿Por qué tan tarde?

-No puedo en otro momento

-Qué? Ana sucede algo?

-No. Solo te pido que no le digas a nadie

-Esta bien pero… ¿Por qué?

-Buenas noches

Sorprendente que esa Ana de ese momento sea la misma ana, Cansada y débil.

-Lo que pasa.- dijo finalmente kaolith,-es que ella entrenaba en las noche

Todos voltearon a verla

-Supongo que ella tenia miedo de que el equipo perdiera por su culpa y por eso Yoh no se convirtiera en rey shaman

-Pos es difícil ver a la güerita así.-Menciono chocolobe

-Señor Yoh lo mejor será hacerla descansar.-Dijo el espíritu

-Si, creo que será lo mejor retirarnos.-Confirmo lizerg

-nos debemos de ir, para dejarla descansar.- le siguió Sau

-Gracias chicos

-Yoh ¿quieres que te haga compañía?.-Pregunto manta

-Gracias manta pero entre menos gente mejor, para no despertar a ana mejor

Los equipo no pertenecientes a la casa iban saliendo, desde los entrometidos hasta los necesarios

* * *

Nunca pensé ver a ana así-dijo Erika en la cena

-huy y tu nunca lo comprobaste en carne propia, nunca te arrojo de la azotea

-Yo no sabia que decirle a Yoh-dijo tezpani después de un silencio

-Si-asintieron las primas al hunismo

-Por que? Que ocurre?.- ahí estaba el equipo de Jose, esperando una respuesta

-Ah bueno es que….-empezó tezpani

-Dime que pasaría si Marion se sintiera muy mal de repente?.- le pregunto ale, pero no hubo respuesta¿Qué pasaría? Pues muchas cosas! No es una pregunta que se pudiera responder fácilmente

-Eso mismo le pasa a Yoh.-dijo Erika al ver la cara de Jose

-Y como lo tomo Yoh?.-se adelanto rápidamente elly

-Se le veía preocupado, pero….-Ale pensó las palabras.- tenia ese aire tranquilizador

La mesa quedo callada

-estarán bien para el martes?.-penso elly en voz alta

-El martes! Marion no se acordaba, tal vez debamos de ir a visitarlos en a mañana después del entrenamiento

-¿Qué ocurre el martes?

-Tezpani, estas mal es la pelea de yoh.-grito Erika

-Oh la pelea, no creo que Ana se tarde tanto en recuperarse

-Tezpani, que insensible eres ¬¬.-murmuro Ale

-Bueno nosotros ya nos tenemos que ir-Dijo Jose pero las palabras de ale resonaron en su cabeza "que pasaría si a Marion le pasara algo?" instintivamente volteo a ella. No sabría que hacer, Marion era muy importante para el

-Sucede algo Jose?

-no, solo pensaba que tenias razón.- Marion sonrió ampliamente y siguieron como antes.

* * *

Yoh estaba a un lado de la cama viendo a Ana. Ana se la pasaba todo el día entrenándolo y al terminar entrenaba ella, eso era mucho incluso para ella, tenia que hacer algo.

-ah…- Yoh había vierto bien los ojos, pensando que ana tal vez se despertaría, y siguió con esa expresión un rato hasta que se dio cuenta que ana seguiría un tiempo mas en reposo, poco a poco se le fueron cerrando los ojos hasta que quedo profundamente dormido

Ya era muy de noche, las estrellas en esa parte del mundo se veían exageradamente brillantes y la luz de la luna entra de lleno a la habitación, Ana se despertó poco a poco, sin poder entender que había pasado. Ahí estaba Yoh a un lado aun dormido, se veía tierno así, meneo la cabeza pensando en si debía a o no debía despertarlo pero

-Ana, ya te encuentras mejor?.-Yoh hablaba entre sueños moviendo un poco la cabeza y pronunciando cosas en lo que a ana le parecía un idioma extraño. Se paro de la cama y camino a la silla donde el estaba, acaricio dulcemente su mejilla y sin pensarlo se acerco a el. Sus labios se juntaron tiernamente, pero cuando ana ya se iba a separar sintió como las manos de Yoh se fueron una a su cabeza y la otra a su cintura, invitándola a profundizar el beso. Después de un rato se separaron.

-Veo que ya te sientes mejor.- dijo Yoh con una sonrisa

-Si.- fue la única respuesta de prometida lo que hizo que se riera un poco

-Mas vale que descanses ana, no quiero que vuelvas a desmayarte de esa forma.- Ana levanto la mirada notando la preocupación en Yoh y asintió levemente acomodándose en su cama, yoh se acerco la beso en la frente en forma de despedida, sin embargo no se pudo ir

-quédate aquí.-dijo ana sonrojada

-que?

-Que te quedes aquí, con migo.- Ana lo jalo un poco haciéndole entender que se podía dormir con ella, y así lo hizo, cuando ana se dio la vuelta el simplemente la rodeo con los brazos y tomo su mano

-Buenas noches anita

Ana fingió estar dormida, pero si yoh se hubiera acercado un poco más hubiera notado su corazón latiendo rápida y estruendorosamente

**fin**

No pude evitarlo, me puse de cursi a leer fics y pues me llego la inspiración ahora si

Pilika de tao asakura: Hola!

Tb me tarde un poco en este capi, pero siento que estuvo bien, aparte de que me acabo de mudar y apenas me pusieron el Internet, que bueno que te haya gustado y lo de tu pregunta, pues no puedo revelarlo aunque creo que es muy obvio, verdad que hacen bonita pareja? Yo me encariñe con la pareja, pero bueno espero que te haya gustado tb mucho este capi

Ahora solo puedo pedir que me ayuden en la inspiración del fic aunque sea con un gramito mas de su tiempo en un review gracias!


	21. el mejor combate

**"El mejor combate"**

-Vaya parece ser que nunca vamos a ver un cara nueva.-Dijo ale rapidamente al ver como los concursantes se reunian alrededor de silver

-Que aburrido puedo decir quein va a ganar.-dijo len en voz alto arto de lo que la mexicana menciono

-Asi quien?.-pregunto pilika rapidamente

-prefiero que lo veas

-Oso oso mentiroso tu lo que quieres es presumir.-dijo chocolobe no muy inteligentemente.

-Callate cara de simio!.-dijo len amenazando a chocolobe sin embargo horo horo no hizo nada

-No entiendo normalmente tu lo ayudas.-dijo lizerg un poco decepcionado de que no hubiera espectáculo

-No esta vez no por que tiene razon.

-Como te atrevez puerco espin

-Es la verdad aleta de tiburón!

La pelea hubiera continuado pero en eso silver decidio que ya era hora.

-Jose?.-llamo Yoh

-mande?

-Buena suerte!

-Ja no la necesitaremos.-se adelanto marion y en ese momento empezó la pelea

Marion empezo con su tipico ataque (No me acuerdo del nombre gome) que fue directo a ana, pero que la paro con facilidad con su espirito contenido en un "rosario"

Yoh le basto un rapido vistaso a su novia para distraese pues inmediatamente fue atacado

-No te distraigas

-No te preocupes no sucedera mas.

Sau en cambio no hizo mucho para derribar a su oponente, primero movio su mano a un lado y luego al otro, pero la ráfaga de aire fue tan fuerte que hizo que se soltara la posecion de ella casi de inmediatamente

-Supongo que no ayude mucho.-dijo un poco triste al ver su posecion asi

-Bien, la siguiente.-dijo a yoh muy ocupado con jose.

Sau se conformo con un movimiento de manos en el que lanzo tb una ráfaga que hizo que marion se estrellara pero como le fallo el calculo eso afecto a ana y esta perdió la conciencia. Sin embargo marion estaba en pie, hizo de nuevo su ataque, pero la bala regreso ha donde ella eliminando su participación por completo.

Jose estaba conciente de todo esto asi que unio sus dos armas (Buster Blader(una carta de Yu Gi Oh) y otra arma parecida al de Len Tao) y ataco con todas su fuerzas, Yoh sin embargo lo esquivo y sau intervino, lo alzo al aire, e intentaba hacer todo lo posible para que la posecion desapareciera, sin embargo se desespero y simlemente lo azoto al suelo, cosa que jose suviso con su posición, pero estando ya exhausto, por el ataque de sau, solo hizo un ultimo ataque.

Ya todos se habia recuperado y gozaban de una pequeña y organizada fiesta….bueno tan organizada como puede ser una fiesta planeada en 5 min.

Yoh estaba más cariñoso con su novia mientras y los demás sonreían ante eso.

-Sau.-kaolith le llego por atrás.-estuviste muy bien en la batalla

-Gracias.-Todo esto hubiera llegado a una conversación mas profunda pero.

-Mi querido amigo Sau hip.-dijo un chocolobe un poco borracho.-que haces aquí hip tan solito.

-No esta solo.-intervino kaolith

-Asi hip, bueno hip, mejor me busco hip a alguien igual de solo hip que yo hip.-y se fue con un ryu con quien después de un rato se puso a cantar

-Tengo mucho sueño.-dijo tamao recargandose en horo horo, mientras este se sonrojaba un poco

-Te acompaño a tu habitación?-Tamao asintio y se fue con el

-Creo.-dijo erika al equipo ganadaro.-que ya estan en la final, solo una batalla mas, contra uno de nosotros

-De hecho si, al menos que los grandes espiritus no lo decidan asi, sin embargo hay algo raro.-dijo manta un poco confundido.-solo habia 14 equipo, como le van ha hacer para que sea parejo

-Ya habia pensado en eso.-dijo jose.-le pregunte a silver y me dijo que los grandes espiritus decidirían

-Alguien participara de menos en el torneo.

-Eso no es eactamente bueno, nosotras no participamos mucho en el torneo hasta que nos toco contra hao.-dijo elly recordadndo el momento

-Ahora todo queda entre nosotros y un equipo desconocido verdad?.-dijo len un poco despreocupado

Sin embargo en ese momento llego el mensaje ( **si todo parece como magia con los mensajes** )

**A la mañana siguiente**

-por que por que por que!.-Horo horo se golpeaba en la cabeza negandose al entrenamiento mientras len y pilika solo se volteaban a ver confundidos

-Hermano ocurre algo?

-Nos toca contra tamao, manta y fausto

-Y? vamos a ganar.-horo horo casi se golpea nuevamente ante este comentario de len

-Eso es lo que me preocupa

-Hay hermano si ganas no significa que esta tamao no acepte salir con tigo

-Quien hablo de eso.-pregunto rojo este horo horo

-Tu expresión me lo dice todo

-Eso no tiene nada que ver pilika!

-La bella y la bestia.-murmuro este len pero con toda intencion de que lo oyera ( **Si se puede **)

-callate tiburonsin que yo se lo que pretendes con mi hermana!

-Horo horo largate a decirle a tamao que la amas!.-dijo pilika un poco molesta

-Tal vez no sea tan mala idea.-horo horo se fue pensando en qe hiba a decir "hola tamao me gustas mucho y espero no te importa que te derrote dentro de 2 dias" no demasiado estupido "tamao me gustas mucho y no quiero que nada de lo que suceda en 2 dias cambie nuestra hermosa relacion" Demasiado cursi ( **esa era perfecta ¬¬ **) fue pensando asi formas de decirle a tamao las cosas pero ninguna parecia se comoel queria o era muy cursis o muy vacias.

Del otro lado de la aldea apache tamao pensaba algo parecido

-Tamao te encuentras bien.-Pregunto el cabezon preocupada por su amiga

-Si joven.-se conformo con decir esto y siguió en sus pensamientos

-Tamao es por horo horo?

-No joven manta que le hace pensar eso!

-no nada es solo que yo pensé que tal vez tu….

Ya estaba la puesta de sol a lo cual penso que no habria forma de evitarlo hasta jose lo vio y se acerco

-Horo horo? Que pasa?

-Peleo contra la persona que me gusta en dos dias.-dijo el rapidamente

-Y eso es algo malo?

-por supuesto que si! No puedo perder pero no puedo ganar!

-pero por otro lado podria ser tu mejor batalla si no te preocupas de los resultados

-Mi mejor batalla?

-No desepciones a tamao

-Este como sabes que es ella?

-No podian ser fausto o manta verdad?

-Um supongo

Al dia siguiente todos se sorprendieron de la actitud de horo horo, la platica le habia subdo el animo.

-Mi hermano es muy raro O.o

-toda tu vida viviendo con el y apenas te das cuenta?.-len rio con sarcasmo

-No es que a veces me lo recuerda U.u

-Hey pilika has visto ha tamao!

-No hermano

-La voy a buscar.-camino casi saltando por toda la aldea apache hasta que la vio en un restaurante.-Hola tamao

-Joven horo horo, me tengo que ir, un gusto el verlo

-Y Eso?-Volteo a ver a manta pero el solo se alzo de hombros

Y esa no fue la unica vez que paso depuse de la decima vez estuvo empezando a pensar qe lo evitaba. ( **que lento U.u**)

El dia del torneo la hiba a ver y no lo podria evitar

Esa noche Tamao no podia dormir, como es que el podia estar tan tranquilo como es que el podia estar asi de feliz o tal vez fuera que el no sentia lo mismo. La idea le aterro y comenzo a dar vueltas en su cama. Si a el no le importaba tampoco a ella. No eso era mentira, a ella siempre le hiba a importar, ella no podia negar aquello. Por que siempre hiba por las personas que no querian nada con ella, primero el joven Yoh y ahora el. Tal vez el podria algun dia llegar con alguien quien de verdad le correspondiera, pero para ella esa idea era ahora impensable

Sin que ella se diera cuenta y mas rapido de lo que ella deseaba llego el dia y con ella la batalla.

Manta y fausto se veian preocpados por ella asi que penso en dar su mejor sonrisa pero mas que una sonrisa encantadora parecio una melancolica, los ojos no mienten.

Se la penso dos veces antes de adentrarse al campo pero.

-Tamao.-horo horo la habia llamado y ella estaba decidida a lo que habia hecho el dia anterior

-Joven horo horo mas vale que valla a nuestro combate

-No te preocupes no iniciaran sin nosotros.-sonrio, pero se veia un poco serio.-Me has estado evitando, sucede algo?

-No, nada

-No te forsare a que me lo digas, pero yo estoy preocupado y la verdad últimamente lo he estado mucho.-tamao no dijo nada asi que continuo.-Y eso es por que yo..no mas bien tu me gustas mucho y no queria ni herirte ni ir contra mis ideales.

-Joven horo horo.-las lagrimas brotaban de ella

-Por favor tamao solo horo horo

A ella ya no le importo le abrazo y lloro en su hombro

-Yo tambien sufri por eso yo tb.-horo horo la miro tiernamente mientras tomandola de la barbilla le hizo mirarle

-No tiene por que ser sufrimiento.-junto su labios a los de ella fue un beso corto y breve, sin embargo dulce.-Ahora hagamos de esta nuestra mejor batalla

* * *

**Hi! Gome gome lo se me tarde mucho pero tengo excusas jiji pero mejor las explico luego ahora si a los RR**

**Ana Alejandra hirmeku**: Primita! Tu siempre apoyandome ToT y si fue cursi pero tanto tiempo contigo algo se me tuvo que pega. Tu tb eres mi escritora favorita y dime ami de actualizar cuando tu sigues echando hueva sin continuar tus fics bueno cuidate mucho primita.

**Jiji eso fue todo ( que patetico el unico review y de un familiar, pero bueno es mi primira linda y adorada eso le quita) como sea espero que me apoyen un poco please que necesito inspiración arigato!**


	22. ¿fuerza o equipo? crisis de titulos

"¿equipo o fuerza?"(severa crisis de titulos U.u)

Yoh vio a los peleadores de forma melancolía, el resultado era para el demasiado obvio y es que aunque manta y Tamao habían mejorado mucho la única esperanza del equipo era fausto, quien no le podía compararse con len. La contienda no duraría mucho y todos en el lugar parecían pensar igual.

Pilika por otra parte no paraba de mirar su hermano, quien parecía más confiado de lo que había estado antes. Se pregunto si ya tendría cuñada al fin o si solo había pensado en olvidar todo. Horo horo aunque pareciera tranquilo y confiado no paraba de sentir las miradas en el como si todos supieran su secreto (que era lo que pasaba). Y len no paraba de pensar que en esa vez el era el único que no tenia sentimientos encontrado. Sabia de sobra que solo el podría luchar contra tamao sin miedo pues aunque estaba seguro que pilika y horo horo podrian derrotarla fácilmente también sabia que se sentirían peor si se llegaran a pasar. Manta realmente no le preocupaba pues el chico había demostrado poder con lo golpes, y fausto rebasaba los poderes de pilika y se daba una buena batalla con horo horo.

La pelea empezó y el único capaz de atacar en el momento fue len quien no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo por derrotar a tamao para ayudar horo horo con fausto.

Pilika por otra parte esquivaba los ataques de manta con una facilidad increíble y aprovechaba cuando el chico se desesperaba para darle un buen golpe. Dejándolo exhausto y con poco poder espiritual rápidamente.

Y fausto simplemente no pudo con dos personas atacándolo , cuando se unió pilika simplemente parecía misión imposible y aunque logro sacarla de combate al poco tiempo el se encontraba igual.

-fue algo predesible ¿no?-murmuro sau a yoh quien asintio con la boca llena de los fideos.

-Me pregunto…-sin embargo lo que se preguntaba Ana nunca se supo pues en ese momento se escucho el sonido que anuncia una pelea.-¿quien contra quien es?

-Nosotros.-dijo simplemente erika.-volteando a ver a quien tenía enfrente.

Lizerd debio haber sentido la mirada pues desvio la mirada del oráculo y la volteo a ver mientras ale y tezpani se veían de una forma algo preocupada.

-¿seguro que no nos afectara?-pregunto ryu a un lizerd bastante harto de escuchar eso

-Si-contesto secamente

-Te escuchas mal ya te esta afectando ToT

-No me esta afectando!.-grito golpeando a chocolobe

-Y ahora que hice?

-Perdon es la costumbre.-Nadie se atrevio argumentarle mas cosas al chico por miedo de no poder participar en la batallar.

Mientras en otro lugar mas o menos estaban haciendo lo mismo…

-Mi primita querida que hará esta vez en la batalla.-ale ponia cara de melodrama dramatico

-Erika si llega a afectar algo a la batalla

-¡Hey por quien me tomas! A mi no me afecta ¿por qué debería?

La respuesta un sonrisa picara entre ale y tezpani.

Ante esto la chica no hizo otra cosa más que ir a tomar aire. Las insinuaciones de que estaba perdidamente enamorada no le gustaban para nada, y bueno no es que fueran una completa mentira, realmente le gustaba. También le sacaban de quicio la poca confianza que le tenian para pensar que le fuera afectar en su rendimiento en la batalla.

Al pensar en esto último acelero el pasó, sentia que hiba a estallar de la presion que en bromas le habian puesto sus compañeros. Tenia que demostrar que estaba dedicada a lo que hacia.

Llego aun pequeño lago donde se puso a lanzar piedras, pero estas caían directo al fondo y sin ningún efecto.

-Todo depende del movimiento de la muñeca.-dijo una voz detrás de ella

-nunca he podido hacerlo bien sin una posesión¿qué haces aquí?

-Faltaba el aire en donde estaba.-Volteo a ver a donde se escuchaba la voz confirmando que se trataba de lizerd apoyado en un arbol

-Bromeas solo hay 2 personas mas contigo.-contesto con incredulidad

-Bueno Ryu ocupa mucho espacio

-jaja me imagino.

-¿quieres que te enseñe?

-No estaría mal

-Para que pueda botar debes de poner la muñeca de tal modo que al chocar la piedra no tenga otra opción

-Me lo dijo una vez mi prima sin embargo.-intento hacerlo aunque la piedra no se hiba completamente al fondo solo botaba una vez

-mira.-tomo de la muñeca erika haciendo que se sonrojara y le ayudo a lanzar la piedra, todo salio como debía.-¿Puedes hacerlo?

-No lo digas de esa forma.-para su sorpresa al intentarlo la roca reboto como tenia que hacerlo.-bueno me tengo que ir.

-si nos vemos mañana.

-em solo para asegurarme.-volteo hacia donde el peliverde.-el resultado no cambiara nada ¿verdad?

-Claro que si! El ganador tendra con que molestar al otro, te aseguro que ganaremos risas.

-jaja si claro, gracias.-se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla pero el chico movio la cabeza de tal forma que fue un beso en la boca, lizerd penso que el daño ya estaba hecho y profundizando el beso solo alentaba la reacción Erika simplemente pensó que si no aprovechaba el pequeño incidente se arrepentiría el resto de su vida. Cuando terminaron con su reserva de oxigeno simplemente se separaron.-bien mmnos veremos entonces.

-Si.-la verdad es que lizerd no escuchaba ni papa de lo que decia erika, estaba muy ocupado pensando en si seria un sueño o de verdad le habian correspondido

-Bye

-Bye.-

-Vaya si eso es tomar un poco de aire fresco yo tambien quiero.-le regaño ale inmediatamente salieron del alcanse del peliverde

-Me lo encontrea y no lo tenia planeado y…Por que me seguias!

-Estaba preocupada por ti y entonces tambien me jalo a mi.-contesto tezpani

-Pero por lo menos asi ya no te afectara la batalla.-se escucho la voz de kioko.

-Espera un momento tu tambien! Que ya no tengo privacidad!

-Bueno no en este equipo.-concluyo tezpani

-Lizerd donde estabas me preocupe por ti!-Ryu saltaba alrededor del mencionado como si asi lo fuera a desesperar mas, y la verdad era que asi lo desesperaba mas.

-Solo Sali unas dos horas, si me disculpas estoy cansado asi que me voy a dormir.

-Hey ryu crees que ya no corra peligro.-Pregunto chocolobe cuando se encontraron solos en la sala

-Mmm si yo creo que ya estamos a salvo.

**-**

-Yoh quien crees que ganara la siguiente batalla.-Ana parecia estar contando el dinero en su cartera

-mm no lo se, lizerd, ryu y chocolove son muy fuertes individualmente pero no creo que hagan un buen equipo.

-Ale, Erika y Tezpani tambien son muy fuertes y digamos que un gran trabajo en equipo que hagan.

-sip lo que paso la otra vez da esa impresión pero creo que no nos han demostrado todo.

-Um tal vez. Como sea yo ya hice mi apuesta.

-Asi y con quien apostate?

-Tienen que ganar pilika!

-hem por que?

-Por que yo ya aposte por ellos con ana U.u

-Y que apostaste?

-Um ser su esclavo por un dia.

-te compadesco por que van a perder.

-Como estas tan segura!

-Solo miralos son un equipo un poco desequilibrado

Pilika y len seguian discutiendo sobre quien ganaria la siguiente pelea pero kioko discutia con sus compañeros algo un poco mas frivolo

-Uniformes O.o por que tenemos que tener uniformes!.-Ale miraba como si lo que mostraba kioko fuera una locura

-Por que los unifica mas

-Que tanto puede unificar unos estupidos uniformes! –tezpani tampoco podia creer lo que le estaban mostrando.

-O vamos no estan tan feos.-agrego erika

-que quisiste decir con tan! 50 sentadillas por eso!

-Que paso con lo de no entrenar antes del combate!

-100 sentadillas! Alguien tiene algo que agregar!

-Yo por eso decia que los uniformes eran una buena idea.-contesto rapidamente Ale

-Si si creo que nos unificara mas

Gracias! Lariana y jime! De verdad que no se que haria sin su apoyo ToT. Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo que es un poco corto por que no quiero poner dos batallas en un capitulo, bien espero que a los que no dejan reviews tambien les haya gustado y me dejen un misero review porfa! Bueno gracias por todo y perdon por la tardanza U.u


	23. solo esta noche

Los presentes en el campo de batalla abrian los ojos desmesuradamente, la mayoria de las batallas habian sido…predecibles, pero esta...

Lo mas logico para kioko hubiera sido Ale vs Lizerd (Seguro ale queria probarlo), Erika Vs Ryu (Ryu no la dañaria a ella pero ella no lo dudaria un instante) y Tezpani vs Chocolobe (por que solo quedaban ellos). Sin embargo Ale ya habia vencido a Ryu y se preparaba para ayudar a su prima cuando tezpani huyo de chocolobe en direccion a ella. Decidida a que ambos miembros de su equipo eran igual de importantes le ayudo. Chocolobe parecia dispuesto a atacarla pero la espada tezpani lo nockeo (algo asi se escribe) De nuevo hiba camino donde su prima, pero la misma espada que la habia salvado la bloqueo.

-Que te sucede!-grito desperada apunto de ahorcar a su compañero

-Ella no quiere que nos metamos.-Cuando volteo a ver lo confrimo, su prima luchaba un tanto incomoda con el nuevo uniforme, sus dagas estaban aun en la primera posecion mientras liserg luchaba con su pendulo. Lo volteo a ver sorprendida, era la primera batalla a niveles tan basicos. Lizerd atacaba mientras erika reflejaba el objeto buscando un ataque de corto alcance y finalmente se canso.

En un momento dado desvio el cristal hacia arriba con cuidado y con suficiente rapidez lo atrapo en el extremo del cable ante la sorpresa de los espectadores en ese momento la posecion evoluciono

Erika rio al momento de verse atrapada, su cara se habia puesto un poco roja por el esfuerzo mientras algunos mechones de cabello caian de una cola improvisada.

-Bonito uniforme!-Grito lizerd a salvo en lo alto mientras observaba a su amiga, probablemente ella no tuviera mucho aire para responder pues la mano gigante de su posecion la apretaba, pero entonces lo vio las dos dagas flotando en el aire, transformandose en un arco y una flecha apuntandolo. Salto para esquivar la flecha, pero esta le siguió. No sintio dolor alguno ante el contacto, pero noto que estaba en una gran bola de agua.

Solo habia dos posibles soluciones que el desistiera su posesion o que erika lo hiciera, pero no hubo tiempo para pensar mas, de repente el agua se evaporo, quemándolo hasta que le cayo agua fría como un cubetazo. En ese momento se desmayo. Ale habia evaporado el agua con el fuego de su espiritu pasándose tal vez solo un poco, de no haber sido por la rapida reaccion de erika las quemaduras hubieran sido de mayor grado.

Por supuesto ale le grito mil cosas al inconsciente de lizerd mientras su prima suspiraba aliviada, la batalla habia sido decidida desde que ale derroto a ryu pero su pelea nunca termino.

-Uno de nosotros pasara directamente a la final.-dijo horo horo sujetando a tamao de la cintura. Erika parecía no escuchar las cosas mientras observaba la cara de lizerd, estaba empapado y no solo eso.

-O por dios, lizerd!.-Ryu lloraba mientras veia las cicatrices formarse en el rostro del peliverde.-Quien te crees!- Ryu penso seriamente en matar a Ale pero ya habia sido derrotado una vez por la susodicha

-Erika se lo puede quitar.-Dijo Ale sin preocuparse mucho de las consecuencias de su accion.-Hubiera sido mas grave si el la hubiera matado asfixiandola

-Ella tambien lo estaba ahogando.

-Su forma era mucho mas cruel Ana!.-Fausto hubiera podido responder pero estaba mas ocupado viendo que hacia Erika, nunca habia demostrado estar interesada en curar heridas.

-Mejor no disutan con ella, cuando se trata de su prima pierde la cabeza.-Aconsejo tezpani viendo la cara de todos pensando en si no necesitaba un cambio de conceptos

-Ademas.-continuo kioko al ver como atzimba cubria al herido y una mano de su aprendiz.-Para casi lo unico que sirve erika es para curar heridas.

Por supuesto este comentario hizo que erika casi saliera de sus casillas, pero si no se apresuraba no hiba a poder arreglar el desastre de su prima. Con heridas de ese calibre algunas marcas quedarian pero podia hacer que no fueran tantas. Paso su mano absorviendo el agua y controlando la de adentro de su cara regenerando las celulas y nutriendolas

* * *

-Viste que buena batalla fue esa.- Pilika aun no bajaba para ver a sus amigos, se habia quedado con len

-La batalla no fue buena lo que fue bueno fue esa pelea.-Len miraba como pilika se asomba a donde sus demas amigos estaban se acerco a ella por atrás.

-Si, me pregunto que habra pasado para que erika peleara con tanta energia contra lizerd…hasta el parecia sorprendido.-Se volteo en esos momentos para ver a len, no esperandolo tan cerca de ella. Salto del susto apunto de caerse de no haber sido por el causante, quien lo impidio. Sintio como sus brazos la aprisionaban.

Volteo a ver a su hermosos ojos dorados, como la hipnotizaban, pensaba que podia estar asi para siempre. Un pequeño rubor cubrió su cara mientras len se acercaba juntando sus frentes.-Estas bien??

-mm si, gracias .-Sonrio esperando lograr la misma reaccion en len, pero el parecia tan tranquilo, tan sumiso en sus pensamientos.

El se acercos sus frentes, intentando hacer durar ese momento

-Pilika, yo quiero permanecer asi para siempre

-no, yo no.-dijo antes de besarlo.-Prefiero avanzar.-rio despues de jugar un rato con el.

-ejem.-alguien parecia estar un poco incomodo al interrumpir.-Perdon pilika, pero creo que halla abajo alguien te nesecesita

-Erika….-volteo a ver a len quien asintio lentamente sin saber precisamente a que pero parecio bastarle a pilika para ir donde todos.

-Gracias José.-Y en el momento que pilika se fue una loca salio de atas de una roca

-Por que hiciste eso!!.-Mewthree parecia apunto de ponerse a hacer berrinche.-tan bonito que se estaba poniendo la cosa.

Al mismo tiempo Len y José….se voltearon a ver, rodaron los ojos y suspiraron.

* * *

-Ryu, podrias llevarlo a su habitación.-Las cosas parecian mas calmadas cuando llego pero algo en el ambiente no estaba bien

-Hey.-susrro pilika a ale.-Le paso a erika algo??

-Desperto muy rara…pero no se que pase por su pequeña mente, me pregunto que habra pasado entre ellos….

Para pilika era interesante observar la reacciones de todo, averiguar el por que de la reacciones. Le encantaba la idea de saber como reaccionarían las personas, pero algunas veces se olvidaba que el humano era más complicado de lo que uno se podría imaginar. Las personas con las que estaban eran indescifrables, y por lo tanto más interesantes. Entender a las personas no le era suficiente, lo mejor era tener una conexión especial, en donde sin darse cuenta, de repente, dijeran lo mismo y lo sintieran.

-Erika, todo bien?

-Si, se pondrá bien.-parecía un poco cansada y absorta, se podían notar fácilmente las ojeras en sus ojos.

-No me refiero a el.-Pilika no le quitaba la mirada de encima, esa era la unica forma de hacerle entender que era importante.

-Si claro!, yo no me queme por agua evaporándose.-dijo esta vez mas alto pero con una sonrisa, intentando hacerla reir.

-hey!!- se hizo notar ale- yo solo estaba salvando tu vida

Pilika lo dejo (osease la ignoro) y decidio preguntar cuando se encontrara sola.

Sin embargo lo ocurrido no solo llamaba la atención de Pilika, todos los presentes querian saber que era lo que pasaba.

-Es bastante raro no?- decia tamao mientras llegaban a su cabaña de la mano de horo horo.- Es como si Erika estuvira enojada, ¿pero por que?

-A mi no me parecio enojada, me parecio que queria estar enojada, buscar una excusa, si no, ¿Por qué ataco con una posesión tan baja?- Tamao abrio sus ojos desmesuradamente, es parte de horo horo era muy pocas veces vista.

-¿Pero por que alguien querria algo asi?-Lo volteo a ver a los ojos, intentando ver mas alla de ellos. A donde horo horo tenia sus recuerdos.

-Para protegerse…- pero no era los recuerdos de el los que el evocaba, no eran sus sentimientos y tamao lo comprendio rapidamente. Se abrazo de horo horo hundio su cabeza en su pecho y susurro un te amo, no queria que el pensara eso, no en esos momentos. El respondio el abrazo y le beso la cabeza. Sabia que no se debia de preocupar por Yoh, pero tambien sabia que Tamao habia sufrido mucho en una epoca. Ella alzo su cabeza para velo a los ojos.

-De verdad te amo.- Se acerco a el y lo beso, siendo correspondida.

-Yo tambien.-Fue lo único que pudo decirle horo horo a su oído, apretándola un poco mas. (splash splash splash MUHA MIEL!!)

* * *

Pilika espero afuera del cuarto donde estaban Fausto y Erika. Este habia quedado un tanto impresionado con las habilidades de la joven que habia decido tomarla como aprendiz durante el torneo…aun sin saber muy bien que hacer con una.

-Sabes algo.-tanteo fausto cuando comprobaban que no tuviera fiebre.- Las decisiones mas difíciles tienen una respuesta muy simple cuando uno se lo toma con calma.

-Usualmente las desiciones difíciles vienen bajo presion.-Le contesto viendo a donde se dirigia la conversación.

-Solo, si nosotros la creamos.- Para fausto esto sanjaba el asunto, asi que despues agrego.-¿ Puedes ir por un pañuelo para humedecerlo?- Erika suspiro aliviada de no tener que contestar eso y salio de la habitación. Solo para querer regresar al ver a Pilika ahí para darle otro sermón. Para su sorpresa, solo pregunto por Lizerd

-Esta bien, solo que con un poco de temperatura, ¿sabes donde hay un pañuelo?

- Ryu a de saber

- Esta bien le preguntare a Chocolobe.

El resto del dia permanecio tan tranquilo como era posible en un lugar asi. Estaba un tanto ocupada ayudándole a fausto a hacer tareas sin sentido, como si eso la fuese a mantener ocupada. Cuando finalmente descanso se encontro con pilika.  
-Um… hola.

-Hola, ¿todo bien?

-Sip, finalmente le pudimos quitar casi todas las cicatrices a lizerd, solo le quedo una en la nariz (a lo ferio wii!! O a lo paris como lo llamen pero no tan grande jujuju)y otra en el abdomen. Pero se quitaran con el tiempo y un poco de tratamiento. Ahora solo hacemos que no se enferme….

-pero esta fuera de peligro

-sip

-mmm, oye y todo esta bien entre ustedes?

-si, por que?-bueno una de las caracteristicas de la mexicana era que era tan transparente como el agua.

-Por que todos sabemos como se llevaban ustedes, ¿Por qué peleaste con el?

-Algunas veces uno necesita estar seguro de algunas cosas

- Eso no tiene sentido.

-Despues del torneo que pasara con todos nosotros? Nos veremos una vez al año y eso ya es decir mucho

-No entiendo para donde vas, pero en la pelea, parecia como si….como si quisieras olvidar que alguna vez paso algo entre ustedes….

-Olvidar?-Erika sonrio de forma ironica, eso no queria ella.-No, no va por ahí.

Pilika suspiro aliviada, la verdad es que las sospechas de todo mundo parecian acertadas hasta ese comentario, pero entonces ¿Qué le tenia tan preocupada?

-Sea como sea, yo creo que es mas facil que simplemente hables con el…

-Erika, ya me voy te toca la guardia nocturna, asegurate de que no se levante por ahora.-Le dijo fausto casi desapareciendo por la puerta dejando a su aprendiz con deseos profundos de matar.

-Mejor me voy.-comento rapidamente la peli azul antes de estar presente en una escena no muy agradable.

Estar ahí le molestaba, pues no queria estar presente cuando Lizerd despertaba. Observo el atardecer de forma un poco melancolica, hasta que vio aparecer la primera estrella. Entonces vio al Ingles. Se veía tan tranquilo, un poco sonrojado ante una casi segura gripe o infección. Le cambio el pañuelo, y no pudo evitar despalzar su mano de la frente de el a su mejilla. Sonrio un tanto melancolica, la verdad y siendo sincera consigo misma no sabia por que habia tomado esa decisión. Era una prueba lo sabia, ¿pero cual era el resultado correcto? Lizerd abrio los ojos, y volteo a verle, hiba a quitar su mano, pero el lo impidio y la sujeto con la suya.

-Sabes probablemente nesecite mi mano de vuelta.

- No ahora, o si?.-Ella iba a santarse… cuando lo hizo le tomo de la barbilla y añadio.- Ojala asi podamos permanecer siempre

-¿podemos?-pregunto erika casi instintivamente, ¿podrian?, olvido la pena y la sensación de que decia cosas tontas, y con una voz muy queda como temiendo la respuesta.-¿podremos permanecer así aun después del torneo?

Lyzerd sonrió y se le acerco besándole la mejilla.- pienso intentarlo

Con esto Erika fue haia donde el, recargandose en su hombro. El peliverde simplemente la abrazo.

* * *

-guaw niña, no sabia que te gustaba espiar a la gente…

-kyoko!!

-Ya se que es tu prima y tienes que cuidarla, pero no crees que estas exagerando..- tras bambalinas, ale espiaba la tierna esena, temiendo que el chico ingles quisiese cobrarcela con su prima lo que ella misma había causado…

-Solo quería estar segura…

-Tendras que entrenar mas en auto control, esas quemaduras estuvieron exageradas y tu lo sabes

-No, no es asi!!

-Pudiste haberlo matado

-esa era la idea..- los ojos de la morena se agrandaron un poco… ale continuo.- si ESE se hubiese atrevido a lastimarla o no didudaria en matarlo…

-Y ella te odiaría por siempre…- tres segundos y ale no dijo nada, tuche.- piensa mejor las cosas ale, se que tus inteciones son buenas, pero podrías terminar lastimando a la gente que quieres…- una sombra oscureció sus orbes cafes…

-De acuerdo, hare los ejercicios….- camino un poco y kyoko la emparejo, se dirigieron juntas hacia el lago dejando a los dos chicos dentro de la habitacion "realmente solos" , ale solo agrego un ultimo comentario en el resto de la noche – eso no quiere decir que no valla a matarlo si le hace daño..

* * *

Yoh estaba viendo las estrellas de su forma usual y despreocupada

-Sabes Ana, hoy las estrellas están especialmente brillante.-La itako no respondió, estaba en algo asi como un trance, solo vio el oráculo virtual y sono..

-Nos toca ya?.-Yoh se paro un tanto sorprendido, viendo su propio oráculo.- Mira!! Al fin nos toca con.-un golpe seco lo interrumpió

-Ana!!.- Ella yacía en el suelo, aun el oráculo tintineaba con las palabras EQUIPO DE LEN

* * *

Jejeje, bueno al fin termine jojojjo, pero me tarde bastante. Con un poco de suerte en estas vacaciones sabran mas de mi…o será mala suerte….pero procurare terminar mis proyectos. o


End file.
